Letters to a Werewolf (Rewrite in progress!)
by Gloryofluv
Summary: A story of love and intrigue. Placing our dear heroes long years after their scars of war have faded. Hermione had fallen from grace. Childless and now homeless, she gets placed in a new life- as Teddy's Nanny! Will the house be happy or will Remus have trouble keeping it together?
1. Chapter 1 Bags in Hand

_I have decided to do a bit of a rewrite on some of my older work and spruce it up a bit. Some chapters may see significant differences while others will just be edited. I plan to work my way up to writing my newer pieces doesn't bring me as much inspiration. I hope you all enjoy revisiting my work with me!_

 _0o0o_

 **Years after the scars have settled from the second wizarding war there are just so many things that seemed wrong to Hermione Granger. One of them being that she has yet to have her happy ending. With circumstances at an all-time chaotic pace, Hermione is thrown from her ideal and romanticized relationship and into destitute. Childless and homeless, the only thing she could think of is writing to her dearest friend. His life at an all-time low as well, can they find a way to make the most out of a family, or will theirs tear their friendship apart?**

 _Dear Remus,_

 _I am glad to hear Teddy is doing so well. It is a shame that Tonks has been working so much, but it is something to be proud of at least! Is Sirius still doing well? I am happy he hasn't gotten into too much trouble._

 _Things here are climaxing into chaos. I decided to confront Ron on all the letters he had been receiving lately. It wasn't until Lavender Brown ended up on the doorstep at the Burrow asking for him that I realized he was hiding something far worse than my first assumptions. It was too late to protect anything else from me, so Ron finally admitted the truth; he had been cheating on me for the last four months with her. Worse yet, she is pregnant with his child. The absolute gall of them both!_

 _I decided there wasn't much else to do but move out of our apartment. The scene at the Burrow during Sunday night dinner was humiliating enough. I left to a hotel temporarily at least to get out of there. No sooner than I retreated did Lavender move in because I went back for some books I had forgotten, and she answered the door. I saw her boxes lined up near the entrance as she went for my books. So that ends that nine-year relationship._

 _Write back when you can._

 _Love your friend,_

 _Hermione_

Remus read the letter out loud to Sirius in the steady tone as to hide his fury. They both gazed at each other before either spoke or moved; as if they needed to digest the disheartened letter. Sirius' eyes grew wide, and his eyebrows twitched whereas Remus frowned and shook his head.

"I knew Ron wouldn't keep up his false routine for very much longer. His eyes were wandering too much at the Christmas party." Sirius growled, and Remus shook his head.

There was a heaviness to Remus's words as he spoke, "It isn't her fault they haven't had children yet. He was spewing drunken mutterings of the sort to Harry at the party. Drunken sod."

Christmas was two weeks ago, and Hermione wrote her suspicions of Ron's infidelity for the last few months. She had about enough at the party when he grabbed Tonks in scandalous ways and slurring on about her fertility as opposed to Hermione's lack thereof. It was sickening and only added to the things the young witch felt she had to apologize for that night.

"So why don't we invite her here? She can help around the house. I remember you reading that she has about a year left of her studies before she can be a Hogwarts professor. Give her a reason to come stay, Moony." Sirius finished by tilting his head to the side.

Remus shook his head, "I doubt she would come. She always says she doesn't want to be a burden on anyone. Teddy is getting ready for Hogwarts in a few years and is a hand full as it is. I wouldn't want her to exhaust herself."

Sirius' eyes flickered, and he nodded, "She can come be his nanny! It is the perfect excuse for her invitation, Moony. She can watch Teddy, so you don't have to worry about him during the full moon. Merlin knows that he could use another witty person in the house, I bring little conversation to the table in that regard." Without answering Sirius, Remus pulled out a piece of parchment.

 **Hermione,**

 **I purpose you stay with us here. Teddy could use an intelligent person around the house, and I would, of course, supply you with a room, food, and anything else you could need while you are here. Write back if you are at all interested. I don't want you to think you would be a burden.**

 **Always your friend,**

 **Remus**

Teddy just woke up and bounded down the stairs as Remus sent the owl. He sat down with a book on exotic creatures, and his hair was purple. He yawned and smiled at his dad with a small expression of hope.

"Dad, where's mum?" He asked, and Remus placed breakfast on the table.

"Another long mission away," Remus answered and cleared his throat.

Teddy frowned and started eating more silently than he usually did. The young Lupin had become quite lackluster as of late, and that was not missed by his father. Just then a beautiful snowy owl flew in with a letter. Remus opened it and read a simple line.

 _Yes! When?_

Teddy grinned at Remus. "Mum?"

Remus shook his head but smiled. "No, but still pleasant. Hermione said she wanted to spend time with you."

"Dad, I do not need a babysitter. You only have her come to watch me," Teddy growled.

Sirius grinned and chuckled at the boy's attitude, "Don't worry Teddy boy, I will keep her busy some as well."

Teddy sneered at Sirius and stood up, "Tell me when Hermione arrives." He finished and left to his room with his book.

"Well that went well," Sirius muttered as he sipped his glass.

The werewolf chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "He loves Hermione, he is only flustered his mum is still gone."

"Ready for a minor change around here?" Sirius inquired before finishing his tea.

Remus nodded and huffed wistfully, "We most certainly need it."


	2. Chapter 2 Tea and Tag

When Hermione got to the front door she knocked lightly and let out a sigh. The witch knew her life was going to change but she had only hoped for the better. Few people could say they have no other choices but this… Hermione was one of those people now.

Sirius answered the door with a smooth motion and smiled softly at her. She was wearing a lovely overcoat that was tinted olive and jeans. Her turtleneck was tight and purple which made her pink cheeks stand out among her curly locks of hair.

He chuckled at her with a bewitching smirk, "Miss Hermione Granger. What is a gorgeous creature such as yourself doing here?" He winked, and her cheeks darkened.

"Always the bad boy, Sirius." She chided playfully, and he kissed her cheek.

"I have missed you, lovely." He declared quietly, and her lips brushed timidly against his cheek.

Her breathy tone made the hair stand up on his neck as she spoke, "I have missed you as well."

"Go make the old werewolf smile," he whispered, and she patted his shoulder. As she passed him, he cleared his throat, "You know you are still our favorite," he voiced, and she snorted with a snide expression.

"You only say that because you've seen me in a compromising position, Sirius." She snickered playfully then strolled from his view.

The animagus had indeed seen her in a new light on a very unique occasion. Hermione was tending to him when he had come out of the veil. She had taken him home with her against Ministry recommendation and made it her personal task to help him from his confusion. The witch had spent quite a few days alone with him, rarely leaving his side. She was showering, which rousted him early in the morning and the haze was still thick in his mind. When he went into the bathroom she must have forgotten him being there because she stepped out toweless as to greet Ron.

Sirius had gazed at the woman's body with hunger and pushed her against the wall, attacking her with his lips. Her fighting was absent, and the delightful sound of an agreement entered his mouth, but she was pushing against him gently. When he had taken a beat to breathe, only then did she grasp his face with both her hands.

"Sirius, are you with me?" She asked him, and the glazed look in his eye disappeared.

He slowly motioned his awareness, and she kissed his lips lightly when he released her. "Thank you," he grumbled, and she smiled reaching for a towel.

"Next time, try to give a witch a chance, Pads," Hermione teased and left the bathroom.

He had never forgotten how gorgeous, supple, and genuine the witch was. Sweet and lovely was Hermione Granger. However, he was not positive how content he could make such a woman who was much more intelligent than himself. That was something he thought about as he listened to each of her letters. Remus may read them aloud, but all he heard was her sweet tones on the air; as if she was reading her mind to him.

Hermione had finished her greeting with the werewolf and fell into the comfortable friendship they both had. The table was set for tea and Hermione was sitting next to Remus as she faced him in beautiful heels. Her legs were an attractive sight in jeans and Remus had to keep his eyes on her face to not be caught gazing.

"I am pleased you said yes," Remus voiced as he sipped his tea.

Hermione's eyes lit up, and she smiled at him, "Of course! A great excuse to practice my lectures!" She spoke genuinely, making him laugh.

Sirius finally rejoined them and plopped unceremoniously in an empty chair near her, "Fantastic seeing you in our kitchen, Hermione."

The witch tilted her head with her lips set in a curve, "You tell me that every single time, Sirius."

"I mean it, every single time."

Remus chuckled and scratched his chin, "It does make the room feel homelier with your presence."

"A nice change of pace, I assure you," she sighed and ran a finger along the rim of her teacup.

The animagus thought it would be wise to steer away from the path the conversation was leading. Sirius wasn't sure, but he could see her mild discomfort. "So, what made you decide to become a professor? I thought you were happy in the Hall of Mysteries." Sirius finally spoke, and Hermione exhaled while shrugging her shoulders.

"To be honest I have always loved the idea of teaching. It just so happened McGonagall asked me a few years back if I was ever interested. I felt it appropriate to go through the designed course before taking up such job. She has someone in my position until I have finished," Hermione said matter of factly.

Remus chuckled, "The perpetual student."

Teddy wandered into the room and caught her in his sight. "Hermione!" He exclaimed and tackled the witch with a hug.

She hardly had time to put down her teacup and giggle. "How are you? I heard you are reading many of my favorite books." She responded to the boy, and he gleamed at her.

"Dad told me I read as much as you do." Teddy voiced, and she kissed his temple.

"Don't let him lie to you. He reads just as much as I do. Anyways, I am going to go settle in," She stood up with a small nod.

"Let me show you your room," Teddy started as he pulled her out of the room.

"Well, she sure hit it off fast," Sirius remarked as he ran fingers through his facial hair.

Remus smiled with sincerity, "They are two peas in a pod. It is good to see him elated for something."

Sirius cleared his throat and tapped the table twice before speaking, "You mind if I have a go at her?" He could not hide the uncertainty in his question.

Remus frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "I am married, not that she would be interested." Remus replied casually, which only made the Animagus cringe slightly. Sirius' gaze burnt the werewolf's calm demeanor, "I am happily married," He redefined, and Sirius snorted.

"You keep telling yourself that, but the piles of letters say differently." Sirius retorted, and the werewolf sneered at his companion.

"She and I are great friends with common interests. I suggest not going for her if you are only after a single night." Remus opened the door to the conversation.

Sirius frowned and made another noncommittal gesture, "There could be more to her than you know, Moony."

"All I am saying, Padfoot, is that if you break her, there is no buying her a new heart. There is only one Hermione Granger."

A bustle down the stairs and Teddy ran in, "Last one to the garden is a stink beetle!" Teddy shouted to the room and ran out the back.

Hermione ran into the kitchen panting. Her cheeks were tinted, and she was flashing a toothy smile. "Well, he wants to play tag. Are either of you coming?" She inquired them both, and Sirius changed into the shaggy black dog.

"You know that is cheating, Sirius," Hermione scolded him.

He barked loudly and took off out the open door. "A little fresh air would be nice," Remus commented with a smile, and Hermione nodded.

He turned to leave, and Hermione sighed, "Remus," she murmured, and he turned to her. "Thank you for this." She finished, and they went outside.

It seemed like ages since the marauders and Teddy had enjoyed a lively day. This broke the staleness of their usual and brought forth a whole new element of happiness. They all played in the grass for a while before collapsing under a tree with apples in hand.

Hermione was laying against Sirius and running her fingers through his fur. The dog was nuzzling against her arm tenderly, and Remus was lounging against the tree with Teddy. The boy was smiling up at his father who was chewing on another bit of apple and gazing out at the house in thought.

"It was nice to have some fun today, it feels like forever since we all had fun," Teddy voiced gently, breaking the comfortable silence.

Remus pulled his son in for a half hug and beamed as his son's hair turned orange. "It was nice. We should do this more often, hmm? Maybe even pull out the old brooms and give them a go." Remus said with a nod and Teddy clapped.

"That would be the best," he responded, and Hermione shook her head.

"Not I, I don't want to get on an old broom," she retorted with a flat tone and Remus stifled a laugh.

"We won't make you."

"Dad why has mom been gone so long? It feels like she doesn't want to be home." Teddy's hair flickered and turned grey.

"Well, she is working very hard, you know that. She told me last letter that it would be a few more weeks. Not to worry, she loves us and will be home soon."

Sirius who had been slowly working his licking up Hermione's arm as she was gazing up at the sky, decided to start nuzzling and licking the part of her neck just under her hidden ear. The witch gasped and giggled as she tried pushing him off.

"Sirius Black! You, silly dog!" She snapped and stood up, her face scarlet.

She stomped off, and Teddy followed the flustered witch. The explanation of why his uncle was a naughty dog was the last they heard as the boy and witch entered the house and out of view from the marauders. Sirius changed back and chuckled, smoothing out his hair. "She was quite twitchy, wasn't she?" He grinned, and Remus sighed.

"You are going to have her dislike you before long." Remus declared with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius chuckled. "No Moony, the game is on. She wouldn't have run off if she did not enjoy it."

Remus shook his head, "Whatever you say."

The Animagus plopped back down on the grass and nudged the werewolf, "Trust me. She adores me."

"Alright, Padfoot. I won't argue."

"I want you to; it is much more entertaining when you do."

Remus rubbed his face and exhaled, "There is no common ground with you."

"You love me even more for it."

The Marauders sat in the splendor of the day for just a fraction longer than they would have any other time. Something about reentering the house so soon gave way to the reality that they both were having to face once they were inside again… something Remus was more than happy to prolong if he could help it.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus walked up to the house and inside was a large barn owl waiting for him on the table. He took the letter from it and gave it a cracker from the cabinet. He almost didn't want to open the letter but he knew he had to. Tonks' writing was on the outside of it and grimly flipped the parchment in his fingers before opening it.

"Good boy, Darius."

 **Dear Remus,**

 **I hope our son is doing well. I should be home in a few days. Be sure that you have the shopping done and I hope you have that bathroom cabinet fixed. Give Teddy a kiss for me.**

 **Tonks**

Remus knew in his heart of hearts that Tonks wasn't really working as much as she said. The last mission she worked with Harry he was home two weeks before she was. He ignored these things for Teddy's sake. The last thing he wanted was to either lose his son or have him lose his mother.

He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his thick mane. He was so frustrated with the situation he was in but there was no changing it without his son being ruined. He gulped down his pride and part of him realized he should expect this; he was after all a werewolf. He wandered up the stairs and walked by his son's room. The door was cracked so he peered inside trying not to interrupt the chatter that was going on.

"Mione, do you think my dad is happy?" He asked coloring one of his interactive coloring books.

As he added more orange to the tiger, it roared at him. "I think your dad is very happy, Teddy."

Hermione was laying on the floor with him and coloring the bird next to the tiger. It chirped as she was deciding what color next. He watched her and his hair changed to a soft pink and Remus could see how much he trusted and loved Hermione. This was going to be good for him.

"Do you think my mom still loves us?" He questioned putting down the orange and frowning at her.

His hair changed to blue and Hermione sat up, reaching over to him. "Hey-" She breathed and he flung himself in her arms. "It's okay, Teddy. Shh, it's alright." She comforted him as he started to sob.

Remus knew he should be comforting his son but part of him was curious to see how Hermione would handle his wounded son. She ran her fingers through his hair and rocked him slightly as he cried.

"Promise me you won't leave me too okay?" He hiccuped to her and she nodded to him.

"Your mum is coming home." She whispered to him and he nodded.

"I just don't feel like she ever will."

There was a small silence as Teddy composed himself and crawled away from Hermione.

"What do you say we get you cleaned up, we get down the stairs and make up some biscuits your dad loves so much?" She spoke and he nodded.

"I like that idea. Do you think dad would like to join us?"He replied and she smiled.

"You meet me down the stairs and I will see if he is up to it." Hermione declared and Teddy started.

Remus moved quietly to the restroom and waited for Teddy to pass before he peered out and waited for Hermione. She went to the room next to Teddy's; hers. She shut the door quietly and was in there for a short while before emerging in a maroon tshirt and her hair up.

She was startled when Remus was in the hallway. "Remus! Oh, you gave me a fright." She breathed and he smiled.

"I appreciate what you did for my son and for me. Teddy hasn't had a female figure around lately and I think he may feel a little lost." He whispered and Hermione blushed.

"I am happy to help," she murmured, her cheeks still flushed. "Would you like to come bake with us? We are making your favorite."

Remus nodded. "I would enjoy that very much."

They started and Remus stopped her a moment as if to say something, but in such close proximity, his courage diminished and he just rubbed her shoulder. "It is so good to have you here."

He had followed her down the stairs and the smell of her in stairwell beat into his brain. She smelt of lavender, vanilla and a touch of strawberries. This was nothing new to him; her smells were natural, lovely and calming even, which they had been for many years. Hermione had no clue that she had a vivid scent to Remus. She knew his lycanthropy intensified his senses but he had never discussed her individual smell.

Hermione had wondered for a long time if that was the case but was never bold enough to ask; she felt it was rude to do so. She was so very happy that she had invited her to come stay and take care of Teddy but she did not realize how broken her friend and his son were. Teddy was a shell of what she remembered and it made her devastated and instantaneously her nurturing nature kicked in.

Her goal would to get Teddy to be a happy young boy again and that was it. She kept telling herself that at least. Nevermind the feeling she had about nurturing and caring for his father like she wanted. His wife would be all out of sorts if she came home to a husband being tended to and cared for by another woman. No, she would stay clear of that. Her heart couldn't handle another fit of unkindness.

Teddy had pulled out all the bowls and was sitting at the table figetting eagerly. Hermione put on her best smile and walked into the kitchen.

Teddy ran right up to her and helped her place all the ingredients next to the bowls.

"Teddy we are going to do this the muggle way so you can see how all the ingredients are mixed at the right time. This will be kind of like a potions lesson, right Remus?" She waggled her eyebrows at him and he leaned over the counter smiling.

"Don't let me mix it then, it might blow up!" He chuckled and Teddy grinned brightly.

"Dad said that your nickname at Hogwarts was 'the brightest witch of the ages', is it true?" He questioned with a leer at his father who was now blushing.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh he is too kind with his compliments. It was more like 'know-it-all' and part of me is proud of that." She giggled and Teddy snickered.

"Well, both are pretty much the same thing," the boy spoke with a matter of fact tone.

Hermione laughed and flicked her wand, bringing out the recipe. "Now Teddy start with what we must mix first." She pointed at the page and he read the first step out loud.

This went on through the whole process. Teddy would read the line and Hermione would help him add and mix everything. When it got to stirring the batter, Teddy was more than happy to stir and mix it as Hermione checked the stove and cookie sheets. Remus stepped behind Teddy as he climbed on a stool to help place the scoops of batter on the sheet.

Hermione giggled as Teddy had gotten batter on his father's face as he flicked the spoon in excitement. Remus sneered at her and took the larger spoon and splattered her face with it.

"Professor, that was quite rude!" She teased and Teddy tisked him.

"10 points from Gryffindor for cheek!" Remus growled and they all laughed and finished putting the batter on sheets.

The old clock on the wall chimed seven times and Remus cleared his throat they put the biscuits in. "Alright Teddy, head up and bathe while they cook. You can have one before you brush your teeth and head to bed."

Teddy nodded and grinned up at Hermione. "I will be back soon!" He stated simply and she ruffled his hair which was a bright purple.

"I will not have one until you are done!" She assured him and he left the kitchen.

Hermione sat down at the table and he started to clean up some of the mess. He busied himself at first and didn't realize he was watching her slowly collapse into herself. She had crumpled her face between her hands and he put a kettle on without asking her. Remus was not a stupid wolf, he knew the silence was the worst part of the day.

He walked up next to her and patted her shoulder. "I know," he muttered and she sighed.

"Remus, I love Teddy. He is such a sweet boy, but will this be it for me? Always taking care of other's children with none of my own?" She breathed and glanced up at him.

Remus frowned and shook his head. "Thank Merlin you did not have children with him, Hermione. He was all wrong for you. Just trust me, you will have them when you are ready."

She groaned and shifted in the chair. "I keep telling myself that, but it never makes it any easier."

Remus waited a moment to answer her. "It never will be. I never thought I would have a son and had given up a long time ago. Now I am the happiest man alive."

She patted his hand without looking up at him. "You are a great father, Remus."

Remus did something he was not expecting even himself; he leaned down and kissed the top of her head while squeezing her shoulder gently. When he stepped away he dared not one look at her because he felt awkward by his actions. Hermione did not invest into the gesture, but did indeed find it odd. Friends did things like that right? Yes of course! Harry would have done similar so there was no use in pressing on the subject.

The kettle went off just as Sirius bustled into the kitchen. "Oh tea and biscuits! Sounds delicious." He declared handing Hermione a flower.

"For the prettiest girl in the house."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sirius, I am the only girl in the house." She replied and he grinned wolfishly at her.

"That I do know, kitten," he retorted setting down a bottle of firewhiskey. "So I was over at Harry's today and he told me that Ron earned a black eye for his stupidity with you."

Hermione smiled and sighed. "Harry has always been such a good friend to me."

Remus set a cup of tea with cream and sugar already inside just as Hermione liked. "I would have gave the tosser something really to complain about." Remus grumbled gruffly and Sirius nodded.

"Oh yes, I would be right there with you." Sirius opened the bottle in front of him and poured some into the tea cup that Remus handed him.

He handed some to Hermione and she swigged the bottle. "Well gentlemen, I am touched by your protective nature." She spoke after she swallowed down the drink.

Sirius watched her with a grin and nudged Remus as he sat down. "Moony, who does she remind you of? Drinking out of the bottle then sipping her tea like a lady?"

The timer went off for the biscuits and she got up and pulled them out of the oven before Remus replied. "That was Lily the first Christmas we were graduated. Drinking from her bottle of firewhiskey and drinking tea all the while telling us we were good and pissed. She had a lot of pep that woman." Remus uttered with a forlorn smile. "She would have loved you Hermione. Probably would have gone and knocked Ron on his bloody arse herself."

She had put the treats on a plate and placed them on the table in front of the men. She felt a tug on her shirt and she turned to see Teddy. She handed him one and grabbed one for herself.

"Ok let's try our potion Mr. Lupin," Hermione declared and he grinned at her.

They both took a bite at the same time and Teddy hummed in delight. "They are delicious!" He exclaimed and took another bite.

Hermione retrieved him a small glass of milk to finish with the last of his treat. "Alright Teddy, time to clean those pearly teeth and bed." Hermione told him and he nodded.

"I will come say goodnight in ten minutes," Remus spoke and Teddy gave him one single nod.

"Good night Uncle Sirius, Hermione," Teddy muttered and waved at them before heading off up the stairs once again.

Hermione sat back down in her chair and sipped her tea. "This has been the nicest day I have had in months." She admitted and Sirius winked at her.

"Love, I haven't even gotten you up the stairs yet." Sirius said and Hermione blushed.

"I am going to need far more firewhiskey than that to hop in your bed, Sirius Black." She snickered and he handed her the bottle.

"Go right ahead and have your-" Before he could finish Remus gulped long sips and placed the bottle down with a curse.

Hermione took the bottle again and swigged it, handing it right back to Sirius. "That goes down nicely."

She nibbled another biscuit while sipping her tea. Hermione was not a drinker and she was starting to feel it swim around in her head.

"So Padfoot, what else is new with Harry?" Remus asked and Hermione caught the husky tones in his voice.

"He is doing so well! Ginny is pregnant but he doesn't want to announce anything until she gets farther along. You know how her mother is."

Remus nodded and stood up. "Well, my boy needs to be tucked in and I am feeling like another drink when I get back so don't be selfish you two."

When he left and ascended up the stairs Hermione gazed at the man across from her. He was sipping his tea and scratching his chin in thought. He was a very handsome man and quite a few years younger than he should be due to the veil. His long black hair was maintained now, His stormy eyes were bright and he wore very stylish bad boy attire. Her blood started to rush under her skin and she tried to shake of the effects that the drink was doing to her.

"You know I never thought I wanted to be a father. I never thought I would be very good at it, but when Harry looked at me today and I felt pride swell in my heart. That must be part of it right?" He asked her gently and she shrugged.

"Remember I am the frigid, childless, bore." She spat and Sirius grew serious and stern.

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. "I better never hear you call yourself that again even in jest. You are everything good about this world and those that know that, covet you." Sirius breathed and Hermione who was startled just gaped at him. "If I was good enough for you, I would do more than just that."

She didn't know what she was doing but it seemed exotic to think of. Hermione Granger stood on her tip toes and kissed Sirius. At first he had not kissed her back, but as his brain registered what was going on, his lips grew bold and moist. He lifted her to the counter and sat her on it as they kissed. His hands did not move from her cheeks once they reached them and she had released the control of the kiss as his tongue entered her mouth.

"Sirius you remember that time with James in the—oh my apologies!" Remus sputtered as he caught sight of his friends.

Sirius jumped back and sat back down in the chair he had left empty. Hermione slowly shifted off the counter and Remus frowned at both of

them. He was not expecting Sirius to actually get Hermione to give in. He righted himself and sat back down in his chair and Hermione just gazed at both of them.

"So, should I say something?" Sirius asked and Remus shook his head.

"Nothing to talk about, that is your business." Remus said curtly and grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey.

"Good night," Hermione whispered and left for her bedroom.

"Moony, what do you want me to say?" He asked the werewolf,

Remus cleared his throat and patted his friend's shoulder. "There is nothing to say. You were right and I am happy for you."

There was something in the air but nothing more on the subject was spoken. Sirius knew there was something the werewolf would not speak about hidden within his action toward Hermione. He was not the brightest wizard but he knew his friend and there were things that Remus Lupin would deny until his dying breath; Sirius saw jealousy in his friend's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_To answer a few questions. One concerning me the most is yes Hermione can have children. I believe there will be reasons discovered later in chapters on why she hasn't yet. Crookshanks will be making appearances in due time. I believe that Hermione doesn't want Teddy to be the son she hasn't had as much as be there for him so without really knowing it, she is giving Remus and Teddy a substitute. As for Tonks and her missions away, we might find out in a chapter or two if she really is cheating or not. Enjoy my potterheads._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione woke with a start and knew she was screaming last night. It was another one of those nightmares she often had. She placed a silencing charm around her room for a reason. There were things that even time wouldn't heal and even though she knew she was dead, she still awoke feeling like she was still stuck at the Malfoy Manor. It was old news and so she prefered not waking everyone up with her bad dreams. She glanced at the window and saw that the sun was peeking over the buildings in the distance.

She stood and stretched her sore limbs and headed to the bathroom. Hermione was usually pretty good at picking up detail and if she was awake she might have noticed the light under the door coming into the hallway. She opened it without realizing she was walking in on someone. Sirius Black was drying off with a towel and her mouth fell open and face scarlet. This was what you would call a man's man entered her mind shortly and she saw him catch her in his view.

"I am- oh I am so- sorry Sirius." She sputtered and turned for the door.

He practically lunged from the tub and pressed the door shut. "Oh no, you saw mine, now I get to see yours. That's how this works." He uttered and she tried so hard to hide her burning cheeks from his view.

"Sirius Black, you let me out of this restroom or so help me..." She trailed off as his hands moved to her face.

"Does sober Hermione like what she sees?" He waggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sober Hermione thinks you're a nutter. I can't believe I kissed you. Isn't that like a cardinal rule or something? Do not provoke Sirius Black's sex crazed behavior." She uttered and Sirius belted out a lovely laugh that was deep and full in her ears.

"Oh yes but I am perfectly happy exhibiting what happens when you do." He replied and she giggled and slapped his arm.

"Sirius, behave. I am not getting naked for you or sleeping with you. You will have to take me on a proper date. The works Mr. Black. I am talking dress up, be polite, no slipping your fingers under my dress, or drinking until you are completely pissed. Formal." Hermione laid it down on the line with the intentions that he would run.

His eyes brightened and he nodded. "Alright! When do you want to go out with me?" He asked and Hermione felt she put her foot in her mouth.

She smiled at him and shook her head. "Friday night," she replied and he snickered.

"Even though we are doing this your way, I know you like what you see." He uttered wrapping his towel around his waist and leaving her alone in the bathroom.

She went to the restroom and headed back to her room to grab her things for her shower. There was no incident when she was showering thankfully and she ended up thinking at length what she had said to Sirius. She was going on a date with him tomorrow night. What was she even thinking? This was Sirius black...

Hermione had no real qualms with Sirius, he was witty, flirtatious and fun. However, this was no mere man she was going out with. This was a man who was masterful and cunning with women. She hasn't been on a "date" date in awhile and wasn't really sure how that was going to work. The look on Remus' face last night said simply he didn't like that and she wasn't sure why. Was Sirius Black that bad that he felt like his friend shouldn't be making any moves on her? Or was it that she was going to end up as another one of Sirius' girlfriends he shags and never calls again?

"Too much," she uttered turning the water off.

There was a knock at the door. "Hermione, do you mind finishing up in there? I don't mean to rush but an old werewolf's bladder isn't what it used to be." He joked through the door and she giggled.

"Of course Remus I will be right out!" She replied and smiled.

She wrapped her towel tighter to her body and stepped out of the bathroom. Remus who looked sleepy, seemed startled because his eyes shot open and he started to stammer.

"Oh I'm—I'm sorry. I- well I suppose I should have – I," he failed to complete a sentence and Hermione smiled.

"I will meet you down the stairs," she replied and skirted off to her room.

Hermione dressed in a green v-neck and some leggings with a pair of glittery earrings. She used detangler and a quick drying spell on it to keep it from frizzing. Once she felt she was presentable, she left her room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Remus already had the tea set on the table and was gandering at the Daily Prophet. He gazed at Hermione and she sat down at the table with a book. They sat in silence as she flipped through her book and he read his paper. The clock chimed seven times and Hermione stood up. She strolled into the kitchen and pulled out the fixings for breakfast.

"Good morning beautiful," Sirius uttered bounding into the room.

He leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek, noting that Remus' nose flared without looking up at them.

Sirius was curious about Moony's reaction. He knew the moon was only a week away but it seemed more than that. This new attitude seemed territorial and possessive, but for what reason?

"So I am headed to the shops and grab things for tomorrow night. You all need anything?" He asked biting into the apple he picked up from the counter.

Remus glanced over his paper at Sirius. "What is tomorrow night?" He asked the amagius.

"What could you possibly need?" Hermione snorted, interrupting Sirius.

Sirius snickered," you will find out tomorrow." He took another bite before answering Remus. "I am taking Hermione on a date."

Remus shook his head. "You two have fun with that." He replied curtly and moved his paper back into his view.

Sirius grinned and sighed, "off to the races." He smiled at Hermione and waggled his eyebrows. "One for the road?"

She rolled her eyes again and kissed his cheek. "Get out of here trouble maker." She returned to her cooking.

Remus waited for Sirius to leave before he cleared his throat. "So you and Sirius?" He asked casually sipping his tea.

She smiled meekly. "He makes it hard to say no. I told him no funny business. He will be taking me on a real date." Hermione uttered trying not to feel guilty but part of her did.

"Sounds like he is taking it serious enough," Remus lightened his tone.

Hermione put a pancake on the skillet and nodded. "It is kind of nice to feel wanted by someone. I haven't felt like that in awhile."

Remus knew all of this by her many letters on his nightstand that spoke of loneliness, lack of love, and her depression. He felt her heartache with her and wished he had more to give other than words of encouragement. He was completely torn with this new cavalier attitude she has with Sirius.

"Remus, you are alright with it?" She asked him sincerely.

He placed down his paper and sighed. "I am alright as long as he is good to you. I am worried that he will hurt you." Remus spoke gently and there was a bitter tone in his voice.

Hermione made a few more pancakes and started the bacon before she said another word. "You know I took care of him when he came out? I had to because he was still violent and unpredictable. He had attacked me once and probably doesn't remember. He, in his stupor, still brought himself together enough to take care of me. It wasn't even that bad, he just pinned me down, but it twisted my ankle." She paused as she watched Remus' reaction which was a cross between intrigue and confusion. "He gave me tender care, more so than I needed. Told me he cared so much for me that he would never forgive himself. Told me I saved him."

Remus seemed to understand and smiled softly. "You got to see what he was like underneath the shield?"

Hermione nodded and sighed. "Yes, and now all of his stupid flirtations he does, I know he is soulful under it all."

Remus knew very well of Sirius' soulful heart underneath. Sirius was a gentle creature and very physically affectionate. He was worried about Sirius' desire to blot out his heart so he could deal with his losses easier. Remus has noted differences in his friend since Harry's wedding, but still was concerned with his lack of closeness to others.

Hermione flipped more pancakes on the plate and Remus got up and went over to her. He ran his hand over her shoulder and held her still a moment.

"Hermione, if things were different-" he paused and thought better of the sentence. "Do you think that Sirius and you will be serious?" He asked and helped her turn the bacon.

She shrugged and looked up at him. "Remus, do you think he will?"

Remus nodded and continued helping her make breakfast. There wasn't much else to say concerning Sirius and Hermione was happy to be with Remus in the silence. His arms were sturdy and strong looking next to her small petite ones. It made her smile to herself as they finished breakfast. She placed the plates on the table then went to the fridge to grab orange juice.

Teddy came into the kitchen with a big smile on his face. He ran up to Hermione and gave her a big hug. She knew that he was happy she was still here and ran her fingers through his bright orange hair.

"Good morning to you too," she giggled and he smiled.

"Thank you for making breakfast," Teddy uttered sitting down.

Remus came up behind Hermione and entered her personal space before speaking. "What am I? Chopped Mandrake root?" He asked his son but Hermione's hair on her neck stood up.

She felt his breath on her and then he walked around her and sat at the table. "Dad, you aren't even capable of ever being anything but my favorite person." Teddy said smartly and Hermione had to hide a giggle.

She straightened her expression and took the orange juice and sat down. Teddy offered Hermione his empty glass and she poured him some juice. He happily took it back and sipped before cutting his pancakes and taking a bite. Remus was glancing between the two and for the first time in a long time he felt at home. It was a feeling he cherished.

"So what are plans for you today, Hermione?" Remus asked and she twisted her face in thought.

"I was thinking that you and Teddy could play on Harry's old brooms today while I tidied up a bit around here." Hermione uttered and Teddy's eyes lit up.

"Oh dad could we please? Maybe even see if Albus can come over and play too?" Teddy asked and Remus chuckled.

"After breakfast you can write to Aunt Ginny and see if she will bring him over. I am sure Aunt Ginny would love to see Hermione too." Remus declared and Teddy started to gobble up his food.

Hermione glanced at Remus who was smiling at her and they had a small silent conversation. His gratitude was beyond measure and Hermione blushed brightly. She hadn't felt this content since years ago. They started to eat and soon the plates were empty and the bacon disappeared.

"Okay dad, I am going to write to Aunt Ginny and get my room clean so Albus and Severus can come and play if they do come over." Teddy uttered and stood up.

"Do not shove it all under your bed. If I come up there and it's under there, they will not be allowed over." Remus declared and Teddy nodded.

Teddy nodded and seemed annoyed. "Dad I know," he replied and Remus glared.

"I mean it Teddy Lupin," Remus growled and Teddy straightened up.

"Yes Sir," Teddy voiced and left up the stairs.

Hermione snorted and turned to Remus. "Yes Sir," she snickered and Remus scowled at her.

"Miss Granger, you best behave yourself." He warned her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Without warning Remus stood up, grabbed Hermione and started tickling her. She giggled loudly and started to flail. He pinned her to the counter and continued to tickle her as she tried to get away. The act could have easily been deemed innocent until Hermione stopped laughing and blushed. Her chest heaved against his and she felt something firm against her thigh. Remus eyes flickered and she saw the golden flecks within them.

"Remus," Hermione breathed and he pushed her more into the counter.

He neared her face and saw her bite her lip, realizing what was going on. "Oh Merlin, I am so sorry Hermione!" He gasped and pulled away from her.

She was rosy from the close proximity he just left from and something deep within her stirred. Something that had never surfaced before and it was distracting. Remus cleared his throat and sighed.

"It has been a long time, I am sorry, Hermione. I swear it was completely innocent. It is close to the moon and my wife hasn't been home in three weeks. The wolf is getting restless." He uttered and Hermione patted his arm.

"Remus, I won't say anything or judge you. I know it is difficult and the wolf doesn't know the difference between your wife and another woman. Probably just smell the same type of hormones right?" Hermione tried to reassure him.

"Just hormones," he told his first lie to Hermione and she smiled.

An owl flew into the cracked window and landed on the counter. Hermione read the letter and smiled.

"Ginny said as long as you say it is alright she would love to bring the kids over." She told him and he smiled.

"Write to her and tell her of course," he ordered and smiled.

She pulled out a piece of parchment and answered Ginny's letter. Getting it on the owl, she sent it off and Remus nodded.

"She will be here probably about noon, I better go tell Teddy," he spoke and she started cleaning the table off.


	5. Chapter 5

The house was in a bustle as the Potters arrived. The boys immediately took off to Teddy's room and the adults settled down in the sitting room. Ginny Potter was about as cute as ever with her blossoming cheeks and brilliant red hair. Hermione could just tell by looking at her that she was the happiest she could ever be. Part of Hermione missed feeling closer to Ginny, but separating from Ron meant she would be seeing the Weaselys much less.

"Hermione, so what is the scoop on Black? He couldn't shut up about you the other day." Ginny narrowed her gaze at Hermione.

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat. "Well I am not sure, he uh, asked me on a date."

Remus seemed far from enjoying the conversation as he sipped on a butterbeer Ginny brought over.

"He definitely was checking to see if Harry would be... indifferent to him selecting a particular friend for his interests." Ginny teased and Hermione turned scarlet.

"I think I will take the boys out for some air, I mean the kids." Remus muttered and left the room in haste.

Ginny glanced at the absent spot he sat, then back at Hermione and her eyes went wide. "You didn't!" She gasped and Hermione squeaked.

"No, Ginny, I would never! He is married for Merlin sake! Never ever, _ever_!" Hermione yelped at the idea and Ginny laughed.

She shook her head at the witch in turmoil. "But he has thoughts. He is so clearly jealous!"

Hermione gaped and then frowned, frustrated. "Ginny he is married! He also has only a week left until the moon so of course he is going to be touchy. The man hasn't seen his wife in three weeks."

Ginny blushed now and gazed at the ground. "Hermione, we just saw Tonks a week ago. She is staying in London. She hasn't been on a mission since before Christmas!" Ginny whispered and Hermione choked on the butterbeer she was sipping.

"Remus can never know, Ginny. I need you to swear to me that you will never tell him." Hermione uttered but her words were dark and serious.

Ginny glanced at her and nodded. "Mums the word, Mione. I will never speak of it again." Ginny paused and bit her lip. "Why are you so worried about their marriage?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Remus is my friend. I just want him and his son happy and if that means that he has to believe his wife is away instead—instead of whatever she is doing, then so be it. He deserves to be happy. He is a good man and has been there for me at my worst. He has to have a happy ending you know?"

Ginny's eyes glossed over with a knowing. "Because your relationship failed you cannot even fathom, the man that was there for you, might lose his as well."

Hermione nodded and sighed. "What a bloody slag."

Ginny agreed and tapped the end of her bottle to Hermione's. "To slags and wankers."

They both laughed and smiled at each other. "I have missed you so much." Hermione spoke simply.

Their somber moods dissipated and Ginny tapped Hermione. "So let us pick out what you are going to wear on your date with my husband's godfather." Ginny snickered and Hermione blushed.

"That sounds ten shades crazy doesn't it?" Hermione asked and Ginny giggled.

"You dated my brother, anything else would be sane."

They went up to Hermione's room and pulled out some clothes when Ginny happened across all of Remus' letters. She glanced at Hermione who turned red and shook her head.

"Ginny, we are friends!" She tried to convince the red-head.

" _Today Teddy and I saw a cat and I could have swore it was Crookshanks! He was large and shabby but did not have the same eyes. Teddy seemed so enamored by the animal I had to convince him that I hated cats, much to his distaste. It made me miss you curled up on the sofa and reading with the cat on the arm like a sentinel. I swear I even heard you one night while I was in there, 'Remus, what book would I find the many ways to use Nettlewood in?' I know you think I am odd, but it made this house feel less empty._ " Ginny read to Hermione's disapproval.

"They are just letters, Ginny." Hermione stood her ground.

Ginny placed them on the bed. "Mione, you are dense if you think I believe those dogeared letters are just **letters**."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I know I am pathetic but reading them makes me feel like no matter what, I am important enough to write to in Remus Lupin's world."

Ginny rushed to her friend just in time for her to start sobbing. "Hey, I won't judge you. It isn't like you came here to break up his marriage. You are doing a right good job and even Teddy seems happier today. Just remember that Sirius is the single, flirtatious and the infatuated one. Go for the one who can shag you silly."

Hermione made a face at her and snorted. "You are talking about-"

"Hey I know! But if he loves our Mione, then I am okay with him snogging your brains out next Sunday when you come to dinner at mom's." Ginny waggled her eyebrows and Hermione laughed.

"You know it is too soon to come to Sunday dinner, Gin."

Ginny shook her head. "No, I will not stand for it! You will come this Sunday. You will bring your hot new boyfriend and you will make Ron and Lavender so mad that Sirius will want to shag you in the broom closet." Ginny put her foot down and sounded a lot like her mother.

Hermione laughed and wiped her tears away. "Okay, Ginny. I will come on Sunday."

"Now that that's done, let's make him wish tonight was Friday okay?" Ginny giggled with a hot outfit in her hands.

XXX

The boys meanwhile were having a fantastic time. They all took time on the brooms and Remus even taught them a few nifty tricks. He sat outside with his butterbeer and sipped it while on the grass and sighed at the view. His son was tossing the color maroon and gold about in his hair and just the view made him miss his marauders. As if on cue, Sirius trotted out as a dog and licked his face.

"Just you and me, mate." Remus whispered patting Sirius' head. "Can you believe that this is our legacy in front of us?"

Sirius barked and shifted back into himself. "Pretty brilliant if I don't say so myself."

"Sirius, do me a favor? Take good care of Hermione okay?" The werewolf spoke forlorn.

He nodded and replied simply. "She is the best part of our world, Moony. Of course I will take good care of her."

Sirius knew about each letter. Remus read them with as much love and adoration as she wrote in them. Sirius wasn't in love with her until her letters. The words had conviction and they spoke of passion and desire beyond a right shag. She was the reason both Moony and Padfoot ever felt important anymore beyond their kin. This was why they loved her and they knew she loved them.

"Tonks will be here by Sunday," Remus mentioned and Sirius sighed.

"I know you are happy, but you got to know that she is a cheating slag, Moony?" Sirius asked simply and Remus nodded.

"I know,"

That was the last of the words spoken on that subject. The sun slowly lowered to the buildings in the west before the boys got tired and headed in. The smells hit the men first and made them salivate with hunger. A big dinner was being prepared and the first one in a long time in their kitchen.

The women were in the kitchen darting their wands around and getting all of the pots stirred and simmered just right. Glasses in the other they were giggling about something as all the boys and men trotted in. Sirius and Remus did a double take as the woman in the kitchen was not the one they left with Mrs. Potter. This creature had long wavy hair, a shirt that definitely announced she could be a handful, or two, and pants that were snug in all the right places.

"Go wash up now, boys, or no dessert!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling and the kids jumped with excitement.

"Hermione makes the best sweets ever," Teddy whispered to his cousins and they all ran up the stairs.

Sirius had to mentally kick himself for doing it but he looked her up and down a few times before finally settling on her face. She was grinning innocently and helping Ginny with dinner.

"So finish it," Ginny sipped her pumpkin juice and trying to get Hermione to finish her story.

"He was so mad that I transfigured his boxers to knickers that I believe smoke came from your brother's ears that night!" Hermione giggled and Ginny rolled her eyes.

Remus gave Sirius a glance and the gentlemen settled down at the table. Hermione without hesitation brought over some water for them and lingered slightly as if to catch Sirius' eyes.

"You look very lovely, kitten. In fact I believe I should be right mad that you are playing so foul." Sirius pouted and Hermione grinned.

"Tough luck, Mr. Black. You should know that I am a clever witch." She whispered, making his face turn red.

She went back over to Ginny and helped finish dinner. "Harry should be popping in any time now." Ginny uttered and just then they heard the fires of the floo.

"That was quite accurate, Gin." Hermione giggled, clearly she had her fair share of the wine.

Harry walked into the room and Hermione ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Harry!"

He was more than happy to return the hug and took a look at her. "Well my wife tarted you up didn't she!" He teased and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It was a feel good make-over," Ginny replied and greeted her husband with a kiss when Hermione released him.

Harry held on to her a moment longer and directed his attention back to Hermione. "So, guess you are going to show Ron what he is missing on Sunday then?" He winked at her and she smiled.

Harry and Ron were still friends, but of course he know the man was a bloody wanker for cheating on her. You cannot choose who you love and Ron was as much his brother as his friend.

"Hopefully," Hermione lost her courage and Sirius stood up.

He took her under his arm and kissed her head. "Merlin knows that he will regret it."

They all separated and the ladies were plating dinner just as the kids ran down the stairs. "Daddy!" The two Potters shouted as they jumped into their father's arms.

"Did you have fun today my little goblins?" Harry asked them and Ginny rolled her eyes.

The boys were almost completely indecipherable with how excited they were as they told Harry all that they did today. Teddy was silent but his hair was a bright pink and he was smiling at the table. He then looked over at Hermione and gave her a big smile.

She gave him a wink and he went over to his father. He was whispering but his father caught every bit of it. "Dad, do you think that I could go spend the night at the Potter's? I promise I will be real good."

Remus who hardly enjoyed parting with his son, knew that boys needed to be boys too. He smiled and nodded but held up his finger and pointed to Aunt Ginny. Teddy knew what he had to do and went over to Ginny and cleared his throat.

"Aunt Ginny, can I come over and spend the night tonight please?" Teddy asked bashfully.

Ginny gazed over at Harry who nodded with a big smile. "I love the idea! We can play a little quidditch when I get off of work tomorrow!"

Ginny nodded to Teddy and agreed with Harry. "As long as your dad says okay, then we are happy to have you Teddy."

"Thank you!" He exclaimed hugging her and that sent the boys in a tizzy.

"Boys!" Hermione shouted and placed a few dishes on the table. "Dinner time."

Harry increased the length of the table, replicated some chairs and Remus helped pass out dinner to the young boys. They dug in instantaneously and quieted down as the adults sat down and started to eat. Harry sat next to Ginny and Remus, Ginny next to her son Albus, Teddy next to Severus and Hermione, while Sirius snuggled close to Hermione. Everyone seemed famished so the food went quickly.

"So a date huh?" Harry asked Sirius simply.

Sirius nodded and took a glance at Remus who seemed sour from the repetition of the conversation. "Tomorrow night I will woo and swoon."

Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted. "If he ever thought he didn't have a chance with me. You watch, Sirius. I am going to be disappointed and not even let you walk me home." She teased and everyone belted out in laughter.

"Why go through all of the trouble of a date, you live together?" Harry questioned and Ginny smacked his arm lightly.

"So they can get to know each other and he has a chance to romance her." Ginny grumbled at him and Sirius shook his head.

"Ideally I just wanted her to take off her dress and shag all night, but no. She wants a formal date, not a Sirius date." Sirius snickered and Hermione glared.

"Not going to happen, Sirius, if you keep at it like that." Hermione said and slapped a hand to her mouth.

His eyes lit up and he chuckled darkly. "Oh so there were plans for an after party?" He exclaimed and she grew bright red.

The children who were busy eating didn't really have much to say but Teddy noticed what was going on. "Hermione, are you going to be holding hands with Uncle Sirius?" He asked through a mouth full of food.

Remus scolded him rightfully. "Teddy, it is rude to talk with your mouth full."

"Holding hands?" Hermione asked and Remus blushed.

"I told him adults who like each other hold hands and go out on dates." Remus declared simply and Hermione grinned.

"I don't know yet," she told him smiling.

"I like that idea though. Uncle Sirius said he is never moving out so if he never moves out and you like holding hands with him, then you will never leave either." Teddy said so simply it quieted the table.

That was a sad statement even though he said it logically and simply. "Dessert time?" Hermione uttered, trying so hard to shake the sadness that overwhelmed her by that statement.

Ginny and Hermione prepared a lovely double chocolate cake with maroon and gold ribbons all over it. They wanted to celebrate their house in hopes to get the boys excited for school. Albus and Teddy were going together in a few years and Severus would follow in the following year. The women figured it would be a nice touch to get them excited to join Gryffindor.

"Oh my, Ginny, you are starting to cook like your mother." Remus uttered, gazing at the cake.

Ginny blushed and nodded. "I honestly think that might be a good thing in six months. " She winked at Harry and he blushed.

Hermione cut slices while Remus went and grabbed some dessert wine and poured the adults a glass.

Once the cake was in front of everyone, Harry rose his glass. "To Gryffindor!"

Everyone repeated it including the kids and they dug in making the first night in awhile that the marauders and their kin dined together happily.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey potterheads, hope you are enjoying the story thus far because I am enjoying writing it. I am so excited to see how well this is playing out and I am writing like a beastly amount everyday! This will be a longer chapter and it is starting to get a bit mature. I hope you all enjoy some passion because I have a feeling from this point on there might be plenty! Enjoy!_

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

After the Potters and Teddy left, they started on clean up. The dishes started scrubbing and the food was put away. Sirius grumbled about a nightcap at the pub and left. He seemed to be gloomy but Hermione couldn't place why. Remus and Hermione were left alone in silence and Remus shifted himself before standing.

"Well I am going to read in the library, want to join me?" He offered and she smiled.

"Like I would say no to reading." Hermione rolled her eyes and they walked together.

Hermione pulled out a book on transfiguration in ancient history, and Remus pulled out Jane Austen. Hermione's lip twitched in adoration as she glanced at him comfortable on his side of the couch reading. She enjoyed his company and this was what she missed most; feeling comfortable.

She wasn't sure when she dozed off but she remembered opening her eyes enough to see Remus kiss her forehead and shut her door. That was when the nightmare started all over. The burning on her arm. The dark laughter. The hunger in the werewolf's eyes when she told him he could have her when she was done.

"Hermione! Kitten, wake up!" Sirius' voice rang into her head and she zipped back to consciousness.

She reached for him and started crying. "She was going to let him have me." Was all she could get out and Sirius held her tightly on her bed.

"She okay?" Remus asked from the door-way.

"Blasted nightmares from Malfoy's Manor. Ron would make her take dreamless draughts at night so she wouldn't scream." Sirius reassured him.

Remus was turning to leave but Hermione yelped. "No please don't leave! Both of you stay with me." She uttered quietly and Sirius ran his fingers through her hair.

Sirius looked over at him and Remus frowned. "Both of us?" Remus asked.

"Kitten, you want us both to lay with you, right? You gave the poor werewolf a fright." Sirius whispered and Hermione nodded.

"I couldn't bear it if I lost both of you." She sniffled and Sirius pulled her further onto the bed.

He helped her into a cuddled position where she fit perfectly against him. Remus sat at the edge of the bed and held her hand but she pulled on it. He rested facing her and she smiled at him.

"This right here is happiness." She uttered sleepily.

Remus leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, our favorite." He whispered to her and she smiled.

She was out in less than a minute and Sirius glanced over at Moony. "We need to talk about this." He breathed.

Remus frowned and shook his head. "No, I am married." He replied in a low tone.

"Come on, Moony, this is our girl." Sirius growled and Remus got up slowly.

"That's why you are going to take good care of her." He spoke and left the room.

She didn't have anymore nightmares and Sirius did his best to get comfortable; and by getting comfortable he got naked and under the blankets. Hermione sleepily turned toward him and moaned which woke Sirius up almost immediately. The sun was shining through the blinds on the window and Hermione was still asleep but she was pushing herself closer against him.

"Kitten, you keep that up and I am going to have to request your assistance." He whispered in her ear and she surfaced from sleep.

She looked around and saw her clothes still on but a sleepy Sirius Black in her bed. He was what she could only imagine, naked underneath her blanket. He tugged her to him and she was gazing down into his sleepy eyes.

"Much better, I could look into those eyes every morning." He chuckled and moved a lock of hair from her cheek.

"Sirius, what are you doing in here?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"You had a nightmare, so Moony and I stayed in here until you went back to sleep. I decided it was too comfortable to not stay." Sirius smiled at her and she blushed lightly.

She did not answer him, but she did kiss him lightly. That was the side of Sirius Black she loved most; the fact that he cared so damn much. She knew he stayed for her. She knew that he was loving to her more than he would admit.

"So how about you reach down and help me out?" He asked with a wink.

She grinned brightly and dragged her fingers down his chest. Playing in his hair and around the curves of his handsome body. He moaned and nodded and she smacked his chest lightly.

"As if, Mr. Black!" She sneered and he grinned.

"You little mynx!" He growled and pulled her to him.

He only climbed over half way, with is torso in full view. She enjoyed it very much and faked a frown before trying to push him off. He took her hands and pressed them against his chest. Hermione's eyes grew and her pupils dilated; this man felt just as nice as he looked.

"Tell me you don't want to see how amazing this feels against your soft skin and I will release you."

She sighed and nodded. "It feels nice Sirius, but we have a date tonight and I don't want to cheat the man out of a nice innocent time with me."

Sirius released her and nodded. "You are right. We should enjoy tonight and see where that takes us."

She smiled gratefully and kissed him as he collapsed back into bed. He pulled her to him and she curled up right next to him. He twirled a lock of her hair as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. Hermione had to admit, this was the nicest way to wake up. Sirius was handsome and wonderful which only made her smile more.

"I do enjoy seeing you smile, did I make you happy?" Sirius whispered and she gazed up at him.

"I don't think I have been this happy for a long time." Hermione replied and kissed the scar on his ribs.

His skin grew goosebumps and he kissed her forehead. "You are-"

He couldn't finish because she crawled up to him and climbed on top, kissing his lips. Sirius moaned and pulled Hermione closer as she explored his mouth. Sirius couldn't believe his luck and she rocked and felt his hard member underneath the blankets. She grinned and rolled her hips as she released his lips.

"Love, if you keep that up, we aren't going to leave this room." Sirius panted and Hermione smiled.

Just when she was going to cave into her desires, there was a knock at the door. "Hermione, I wanted to see if you felt well enough to come have some breakfast. You scared me last night." Remus called through the door.

Hermione climbed off of Sirius and headed to her bedroom door opening to see a very worried werewolf. "Good morning, Remus." She murmured and he smiled.

"Would you be interested in some breakfast? I can bring it up if you are under the weather." Remus declared rubbing his arm.

"I would love to, I will be down in a few minutes." Hermione replied and he nodded.

"It's ready when you do," he spoke and headed down the stairs.

Hermione snapped her door shut and turned to seeing Sirius getting dressed. He had just slid his boxers on and she got a beautiful look at how sculpted Sirius Black was. It made her feel extremely self conscious about her looks and she blushed and turned away. He caught her immediate change and walked over to her.

"You are sexy, and I crave to see you in any state you let me." Sirius whispered and ran his fingers over her hips.

"I—you are just so handsome." Hermione breathed and Sirius growled softly.

He played with her shirt and his fingertips touched her bare skin underneath it. "Tonight, I am going to show you how wonderful, sexy and worth it you are. You are pretty amazing and I hope I can show you how special you really are." Sirius replied and kissed her forehead before pulling away.

"Where are you going?" She asked him as he got dressed.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Moony, wants to spend some time with you and I need to do a few things before tonight."

Hermione frowned at him and snorted. "That are more important that trying to get into my knickers? Sirius Black are you sick?"

He grinned wolfishly and chuckled. "Well I have to have an end game if I am going to keep you aren't I?"

Hermione turned scarlet and he stepped closer. "An end game?"

"More later, love. I will let you pick the topics tonight. For now, know that I cannot wait to see you tonight." He gave her a lip bruising kiss that knotted her insides.

His tongue possessed her mouth and his fingers grasped her face like it was a lifeline. She felt her knees grow weak and she moaned in his mouth as the kiss deepened. He pulled away and she could see how very sorry he was not to continue. Hermione thought he appeared sexier when it was raw and natural on him. The deep breathing after a passionate kiss, the flicker of need and lust in his eyes, but most of all Sirius was completely unguarded like this.

"Tonight," he whispered and kissed her cheek again before leaving her room.

Hermione changed her clothes to simple grey sweats and a tank top. She brushed her hair gently and fixed her make up in the mirror. She headed down the stairs and Remus greeted her at the stairs.

He kissed her cheek gently and lead her to the table. "How are you feeling, Hermione?" Remus asked gently.

The table had cut fruit, croissants, eggs, sausages, bacon and any other tidbits you would expect to feed a whole family. Hermione was trying to figure out why he would made this much food and looked around.

"Why did you make so much food?" She asked him with a giggle and he leaned down and started fixing her a plate.

"You really scared me last night. You never told me that you still have nightmares." Remus pulled his chair next to her and watched her carefully.

Hermione picked at her plate. "I try not to let anyone know. Some scars never fade, right?"

He moved a few locks of hair from her cheek and she gazed over at him. "Hermione," he whispered gently and she blushed.

"Honey, I am home early!" Tonks' voice came from the front door.

Remus immediately jumped up and paled. "Oh my!" He uttered and rushed to the other room.

Hermione picked at the food she had on her plate and felt suddenly gloom. She shamed herself for thinking she would have more time with Remus. Hermione decided she would take her food outside and sit on the bench in the garden. She was munching away at the delicious food when she heard a bustle come from the kitchen.

"What the bloody hell is this!" Tonks screamed at Remus.

Remus cleared his throat. "I made this food for Hermione. She had a hard night and is still suffering from the incident at Malfoy's Manor. It was just a simple gesture.

"It sure as fuck doesn't seem like it, Remus. You fucking cheating wolf." Tonks growled and someone ran inside.

"Hey cousin how is it going?" Sirius uttered and she could hear anxiety in his voice.

Tonks wasn't wavered. "How long has he been cheating on me with her?"

"He hasn't been cheating on you at all, Hermione and I are dating." Sirius declared sincerely and Tonks screamed in disgust.

"Cousin, you disgust me. Going so low to lie about him cheating. I have read the damn letters. I know she is in love with him. Then he brings her here to take care of our son. Low and behold our son is missing and there is a splay of food." Tonks was on a roll and Hermione was now scared she did exactly what she was trying to avoid.

Sirius cleared his throat. "We are going on a date later and I was going to see how it went before I asked her to marry me."

The room was silent and there seemed to be so many feelings flying around. "Oh, I had no idea, I am sorry Sirius." Tonks declared. "Well, congratulations are in order."

"She hasn't said yes, Tonks. Unfortunately I think she won't now because she is outside and now knows my plans." Sirius spoke sternly and Tonks gasped.

"Hermione, come in please?" Tonks asked and Hermione peered around the corner.

She came into the kitchen and put down her plate. "I am sorry, Tonks. I didn't mean to make you upset." Hermione apologized and Tonks gaped.

"Sweetie, I just was horrible and you are apologizing. Come here!" She reached for Hermione and they hugged.

"So that was your end game, Mr. Black?" Hermione smirked at him and Sirius blushed.

"Something like that, what do you think?" He asked her wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione made a pensive face and shook her head smiling. "Ask me tonight after the date and we will see." She winked at him and then she turned to Remus. "Thanks for breakfast." She uttered and left the room and up to hers.

She shut herself in her room and locked the door. A horribly grim feeling fell over her and she started to cry. She cried in her pillow for what seemed like hours and must have drifted off. No dreams or nightmares came, just darkness. It wasn't until there was a rapping at her window that Hermione woke.

An owl was perched on her window sill so she opened the window for the bird. It dropped the letter and flew off without even a second glance. She saw Remus' handwriting and she crumpled to the floor to read it.

 _ **My dearest Hermione,**_

 _ **I am so sorry about this morning and about my wife's behavior. I do not know why she is threatened by our friendship but it does indeed scare her. Regardless we have spoken and things are fine so please do not feel awkward about it all. I worried so much about you when you locked yourself away today. How am I ever supposed to forgive myself for putting you in that position.**_

 _ **As for Sirius. Do what makes you happy! If he makes you happy then run with it. You need to never be afraid of your heart or your feelings. I was and it nearly killed me, you remember. I would have never had Teddy and my life would be lonely. He loves you, that is so very real.**_

 _ **I must beg you one last favor. Do not ever blame yourself for someone else's mistakes. I am so sorry again that you were placed in such an awful position today. You are the reason my son has been smiling the last few days. You are the reason Sirius has come back to us. You are the light in our lives and I cannot even fathom living without you in it. This is why you are our favorite.**_

 _ **Always your humble friend,**_

 _ **Remus**_

Hermione couldn't even process the letter. It was like a good-bye and she did not like it. She was never going to be able to enjoy his company without suspicion. She was never going to be able to sit and read until she falls asleep or have breakfast with him. So be it.

She got off the floor and grew angry at herself. She crumpled the letter up and threw it across the room with frustration. Growling she whipped her hair from her face and composed herself before unlocking her door. When she crept into the hallway she heard shouting and grunting from the bathroom. When she took a few paces to the door she confirmed her suspicions.

"You slag, bend over and take it!" Remus growled loudly in the bathroom and Tonks moaned.

Hermione blushed and slunk away from the door and down the stairs for some water. "He is quite aggressive isn't he?" Sirius asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I didn't really see it before but now it makes sense. Him being alpha around here and all." Hermione was uncomfortable with the conversation so she tried steering it away playfully.

Sirius glared at her and his fingers twitched on the table. "Alpha huh? I could show you who is alpha if you really want to stab my ego." He said dangerously.

She poured herself a glass of water and sneered at him. "Oh I am not sure you can match up to the hype, Sirius Black." She growled and his eyes flickered.

He strode over to her and caught her by the hair roughly. Sirius pulled enough to make her cry out and his mouth covered hers. Hermione almost lost her balance but Sirius wouldn't have it as he pressed her roughly into the counter and grinded himself against her. She moaned in his mouth and he growled, pulling away and giving her hair another hard yank. Hermione felt on fire between the pleasure and pain he was supplying.

"You see, I can master you just as easily as I can breathe, Hermione Granger. Do not mistake my love and affection for you as weakness. I am an alpha when I choose to be." He whispered in her ear and let her go.

He sat back down and continued to look over the paper and sip his tea. Hermione composed herself and sat down with her water. He tilted his paper long enough to smile at her and sip his tea. Hermione was baffled by what just occurred and if it wasn't for the ache in her core, she would have dared it was a daydream.

"What time were you planning on getting ready?" He asked her, but his voice still stained with raspy tones.

Hermione smiled and realized how much fun tonight was going to be. "I was thinking six," she purred and she watched as his paper flickered.

"Sounds good, we have reservations at eight." He said and she lingered on the demanding tones still dancing in his voice.

There was something beyond sexy about him right now and she found it hard to believe that this lingered under his flirtatious and carefree demeanor. She sipped her water and sighed thoughtfully.

"Fuck it all," Sirius muttered and slammed down the paper.

Hermione jumped but when she saw his face she was not fearful of him. He dragged her to her feet and smashed her with a kiss. Hermione jumped into his arms and kissed him deeply. Sirius was throwing kindling to fire as he pressed her down on the table and ripped at her tank top. The poor piece of cloth tore and he gasped gazing down at her in a pretty green bra.

His teeth grazed to top of her chest and she moaned loudly. "Hold on, kitten. I haven't even played with you yet. Can't cum before I even get started." He teased, his voice raspy.

He suckled and nibbled at just the tops of her mounds, the tender portion still covered. "Sirius," she breathed and arched her back to him.

"Good girl," he growled on her skin.

"Sirius, where the bloody hell is my firewhiskey?" Tonks yelled, stomping into the kitchen.

She caught sight of the pair and giggled. "You know that is what bedrooms are for." She said, her arms folded over her chest and her hair a bright green.

Sirius glared at her and Remus appeared behind Tonks. "Come on, Honey. Let's give them a little privacy." Remus tried to persuade her.

Tonks giggled and shook her head, but Hermione now mortified, pressed Sirius forward and slid off the table. She covered her chest with the tore pieces of her tank top and Sirius rolled his eyes at Tonks.

"Bloody hell woman, you got your fix and I have blue balls that could break teeth now will you take your damn poison and bugger off?" Sirius growled sharply and Hermione caught his eye.

She kissed him and spoke. "I will see you at seven thirty, handsome." She winked at him and he smiled.

"Okay, love. See you then. You might want to dress in something I cannot rip." He jested and she rolled her eyes.

Tonks moved out of the doorway for her and Remus, who was still blushing, let her pass to get to the stairs. When she ascended Tonks grinned wickedly at Sirius and came into the kitchen fully.

"Well, Sirius. Looks like she was just about to let you have a taste of honey, hm?" Tonks snickered and Sirius groaned and sat back down.

Remus took it upon himself to grab out the firewhiskey and handed it to her. "That was real tosh, Nymphadora. Why in Merlin's name couldn't you leave them alone?" He grumbled and shook his head.

Tonks just giggled and sighed. "How could I not? Sirius Black dating a cute little innocent girl? Hard to come by."

Sirius just rolled his eyes and sipped his tea, but when she offered him the bottle he shook his head. "Not going to drink before I take her out. I promised her I would not get totally pissed so I won't."

"More for me!" Tonks laughed and swigged the bottle.

Remus who was completely embarrassed, went into the fridge for some food. His wolf was still restless and getting more so the closer it was to the moon. He thought fucking his wife silly would help, but so far it had only made the wolf more frustrated. Remus knew the wolf was never too happy with Nymphadora, but now it despised the woman. Sex with her was like hate fucking someone until you can look at them again.

He would endure. It was a phase. He could get through this. Remus told himself these things all the time when Nymphadora was home anymore. He was too tired and too old to worry about what life would be like singularly. He worried at length about his son, but in truth he wasn't too sure his wife cared for their lifestyle anymore.

"Remus, did you see about the werewolf that got nominated to run the head of magical creatures at the Ministry?" Sirius asked him and Remus grunted.

"Nice wolf that one. I met him a time or two. Probably the most civil one back in the war." Remus uttered and Sirius grinned.

"Bloody brilliant if you ask me. Finally someone who knows." Sirius declared and Remus pulled out some bacon from earlier.

Tonks, who was watching the conversation, took another giant swig from the bottle and stood. "I am thinking the pub, Remus, lets go." Tonks exclaimed smiling and Remus shook his head.

"Not tonight, Nymphadora, why can't we just spend some time together alone. They will be out and we will have the house to ourselves. Harry said he would keep Teddy until tomorrow so we could have some time." Remus said simply and Tonks snorted.

"Time alone? Bear with me on this, Remus. The last time we had time alone you spent most of it reading a book." Tonks spat and rolled her eyes.

Remus looked visibly wounded by her attack at him just trying to bond with his wife. "Then let us snuggle in bed."

She grabbed at the bottle and drank the last of it before placing the bottle back down. "I am going to the pub, with or without you, Remus."

Just like that, Nymphadora, left through the floo and Remus sat down. Sirius glanced over at his friend and waited for him to say something. The werewolf looked shaken and lost, but Sirius could see the cogs spinning.

"What am I going to do?" Remus said pensively.

The clock struck once and Sirius glanced up at it. It read six thirty and he grinned to himself. While Remus was deciding what to do about his marriage, Sirius hummed and sipped his tea.

"What would you do, Sirius?" Remus asked simply and he laughed.

"Oh, Moony, I would have told her to bugger off a long time ago. It isn't like she would fight you for Teddy. If she does then all you have to bring me up as witness. You already have more money than you will ever need. It is nice the minister gave a nice sum to all that fought. You have a home that your name is on the residency. You have everything you need." Sirius paused and scratched his chin. "Even a nice young woman who loves your son and would be willing to care for him day in and day out."

Remus sighed. "You better get ready for your date."

Sirius stood up and patted his friend's shoulder. "Just something to think about."

Sirius was about to walk out of the kitchen. "Padfoot, remember the silencing charm, alright? The wolf is a little grumpy tonight." Sirius nodded and disappeared from the kitchen, leaving Remus to ponder.


	7. Chapter 7

_A few notes about this future chapter. One, I do not support abusive relationships, non consensual sex nor anything else moral or emotionally wrong. I would never consent to being beaten, kicked or battered in any way and there for do not support those acts unless by two completely consenting adults. I do no support spousal abuse or partner abuse._

 _With that out of the way, I believe what Remus was speaking about when he said he almost died was of living a life that was hallowed out. Not physically dead, but the heart dying out and becoming a shell. This chapter has love, but it is also a chapter where shit starts to hit the fan. Things are starting to come more into focus without Teddy around and I feel Remus is going to hit the end of the rope._

 _Enjoy Potterheads!_

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her make-up when she glanced at the clock. Seven twenty-five. She took a few deep breaths and checked her appearance out in the mirror. She was wearing a nice violet dress that came down to her knees and had a low back. Her feet were slipped into a simple heel with black and silver on them. Her hair was pulled back lightly in a bun that she decorated with violet flowers.

She span slightly and nodded as nothing seemed out of place. She tucked her wand in the small purse she was carrying. It had an undetectable extension charm on it and she was proud that she was able to grab all the important things just in case of an emergency. All in all Hermione was pleased with her appearance.

Heading down the stairs, she saw Sirius for the first time it felt. He was dressed in classy wizarding robes with a spiral design on the shoulders. His tie matched her dress and she wasn't quite sure how he knew what she was wearing tonight. The idea came to mind that maybe Ginny had told Harry.

Sirius held out a twig. "A man himself is only half as grandeur," he paused and waved his wand over the twig. "Without a great woman to love him," he finished and the twig turned into a beautiful violet rose.

He handed her the rose and raised her hand to kiss it. "Hermione, I really am happy you chose to join me. Even after earlier's fiasco that is."

He twirled his finger and she understood the gesture and span slowly for him. Sirius' nose flared slightly and he took a deep whiff of her as she closed the gap between them. Hermione was curious and smirked.

"Sirius, do I have a specific smell?" She questioned lightly.

She knew that Remus couldn't stand the potency of perfume so she refused to wear it anymore, but she couldn't help but to notice that both Sirius and Remus smelt her often. She didn't know if it was their distinct talented noses that picked up on her body wash or something far deeper than that.

He smiled and nodded. "Oh but you will never get it out of me. A marauder secret I am afraid. " Sirius winked and took her arm within his.

"So where are we going?" She asked gently.

He grinned widely. "To Paris, love. We are going to have dinner in Paris."

XXX

She was shocked how simple it was to get to the wizarding restaurant with the Eiffel tower in view. Sirius must have rented out the entire restaurant because not a soul but the servers were there. Hermione supposed it was because he liked his privacy since coming back. He wasn't flashy about showing off and definitely quiet about his exploits.

"Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about something." Sirius uttered and Hermione tore her eyes from the tower.

"Something wrong, Sirius?"Hermione asked him tilting her head.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong, but I wanted to explain what I had said earlier. You know about the proposal." He defined and she nodded.

"So it was false?" She asked and her voice faltered slightly.

He gasped. "Oh, no, love. I truly want to propose to you, but now is not the time to do so the way I would like to. I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. However, my slag cousin will notice if you are not—well you aren't wearing a ring." Sirius uttered and Hermione frowned.

"She seems a bit... a bit of a-"

Sirius cut her off. "She just doesn't like competition. She had the house to herself and her husband. Now she has a brilliant woman to compete attentions and love with. She and I may not see eye to eye, but she definitely is wounded that I am not some wanker picking up girls in pubs still."

Hermione nodded. "So you want me to wear your ring?" She asked and she couldn't hide all the disappointment in her voice.

Sirius grinned and spoke huskily. "I want you to be mine, but I want to do it right. You deserve it, Hermione. So this is an engagement, but I am not asking you to marry me. I am asking, Hermione Granger, would you be mine and give me your heart." He asked getting on one knee in front of her.

He displayed an over the top ring. It was a large diamond that held a rainbow of gems surrounding it. Hermione was so touched she did indeed start to cry. She knew this wasn't a marriage but more than that. He didn't want anyone else and would wait patiently for her. This was his declaration and it made her feel so very special.

She nodded, not trusting her voice and he slipped the ring on her finger. He learned up to her and kissed her gently before returning to his seat. The staff on cue brought champagne and strawberries. Sirius tossed his hand lightly as they placed it down and they dismissed themselves and left them alone in the room.

"You have the floor Miss Granger, ask away." Sirius declared and she smiled.

"Why me," she asked softly as he handed her a glass.

He chuckled and smiled. "Hermione you know why. You are the greatest part of our world."

"Why is Remus still with Tonks, he has to know what she is doing?"

Sirius' face turned stern and saddened. "He knows to an extent. I think he is in the process of self preservation at the moment."

They were both quiet and Hermione sipped her glass and sighed. "You are really something, Sirius Black."

"I am glad you think so, I was hoping to leave a lasting impression on tonight." Sirius grinned and stood, offering his hand.

Hermione took it and two violinist appeared. They started playing a romantic tune and Sirius lead Hermione out to a cleared section in the restaurant. He struck a very formal dance pose and Hermione blushed as Sirius danced with her.

XXXX

Remus paced the floor frustrated about Tonks, annoyed with the dangling joys hung just out of reach. He wasn't an innocent bystander in all of this he created. He knew when his wolf dismissed Nymphadora that he was doing himself an injustice by staying with her. He couldn't just let her walk away with his newborn son. The war was raging, he wasn't sure if he was going to live through it. They were what he needed to have and hold.

 ** _He_** ****dismissed her. _ **He**_ disowned her as his mate. There was little the man could do to appease the wolf. Maybe she knew this. Maybe she was clueless and in love with him at one time. By the time he realized that life wouldn't just flow into marital bliss, it was far too late. His son's second birthday. She was absent from it on a mission but she did not even send a letter.

Somethings should have been done to prevent this. If he wasn't such a monster it might have been different. Damn wolf. He growled at himself and punched the wall nearby, busting the drywall. His hand was bleeding when it pulled it out but he did not feel any regret. Remus felt a little better to see the blood mixed with paint and flecks of wall.

The floo went off and Tonks fell through it. "Oh ballocks," she giggled and then looked up at Remus.

Remus helped her up and she kissed him. "Baby, I have missed you," she uttered and he helped her walk into the kitchen.

"Want some water?" He asked her gently and Tonks nodded.

"I am a bad wife, Remus." She grumbled, her face on the table.

He placed the glass down and hunched to her level. "We all have our mistakes, Nymphadora."

She gulped a big sip and shook her head. "No, Remus. I am a horrible wife. I have done many trespasses against you and our union."

Remus had been waiting for this for a long time. This was the moment she came clean. It felt as horrible as he knew it would.

"What kind?" He requested and Tonks shook her head, her hair turning deep blue.

"Remus, my darling husband. Do you really want me to say it?" She got on the floor with him and his eyes grew stern.

"Yes, I do." He said simply and her eyes watered.

"I have cheated on you over these years. Many times without believing anything would come from it. I know you are not a stupid man. I know you knew and for that I felt even guiltier." She took a deep breath and Remus' eyes burnt in the low light. "But Remus, I love you and Teddy! I want to repent for my sins against you. I want to fix our marriage. I want your love."

Remus growled and pushed her to the ground. "You want my love? You had my love, Nymphadora. I tried to so hard to keep our family together. I even went against my own instincts for you. What spawns all of this repentance? Hermione being here?" He bit at the words as he breathed in her face.

Tonks who was struggling against him howled. "No!"

He pushed harder and spat. "Don't you fucking lie to me!"

She started to sincerely cry and he pushed away from her and got up. He righted his hair and straightened his shirt while she was still on the floor crying.

"Please forgive me, please take me back, Remus. I will do anything." She begged crawling over on her knees to him.

A wolfish grin that was tainted with dark eyes appeared on Remus. "I suggest you try and get in my better graces, slag." He stood straight and loosened his belt.

Tonks' eyes grew wide and she started to unzip his pants, but Remus kicked her away. "Beg for it."

This wasn't fun and games like Tonks was used to. Remus was dead serious and his eyes shimmered like liquid gold. She gazed up at him with wide eyes and her bottom lip trembled.

"Please, Remus. Please may I get in your better graces by servicing you?" She whispered and he laughed darkly.

"Woman, I am sure you have begged better for it from a stranger. I grow tired of this. Get your arse cleaned up and meet me in the bedroom when you do not stink of drink and men." Remus spat and turned on his heels to the door.

Tonks sat on the floor for some time and cried. She knew she had pushed a good man to be a horrible husband because she was so disgusting and wrong. She had created a resentment in the household and now she had to fix it, before he fell in love with _her_.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirus had topped the night with walking on the beaches in Greece. He had taken her hand as they walked through the sand and listened to the waves. He was a soulful romantic and Hermione felt lucky to be loved by someone like he clearly loved her. Her experiences with Ron were very struggling. Romance did not come to be something he knew first hand, but she endured. This man. This wonderful, sexy, witty man. He knew to the last insignificant detail of kissing her hand before they walked on the beach together or tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and that made a difference.

"I love you, Sirus." She whispered and he smiled at her.

"I love you too, Hermione." He uttered and she stopped.

He faced her and she held onto him with her head against his chest. It was a beautiful night and a top rate date. He was very successful and she was falling in love with him. She wanted to say nothing was missing, but she missed home. She missed Teddy and Remus.

Like he was reading her mind he kissed her head. "Come on, love. Let's get back home."

They took their time getting actually into the house as reality set in and Sirus wasn't ready to face the fact that Hermione might change her mind. He kissed her deeply and ran his fingers through her now loose hair. He felt her fingers on his chin and wanted to remember every pant and every moan. He nibbled down her neck and stopped at just before her shoulder and bit lightly.

Hermione lit up like a firework and moaned with such need that Sirus couldn't help himself. He took her in his arms and pushed her against the door. He attacked her lips again and she ran her nails down his torso making him swear he had fallen asleep and this was all a great dream.

"Bedroom," she whimpered and Sirus pulled away.

He pulled her away from the door long enough to open it and drag her inside. Hermione slid off her heels and grinned wildly before running for the stairs. Sirus was too quick for her and he grabbed her when she was up five or so steps and threw her over his shoulder. She giggled and howled in delight at his show of strength.

Sirus took her up passed her room and straight on to his. Without ceremony or worry, he kicked in his door, set her down and closed it shut. He then pulled out his wand, casting a few nonverbal spells and grinned at her.

Hermione had been in Sirus Black's room only once before since he resided in it again. It was to help him move back into normal life when he got back from the veil. He had done plenty to it since and his giant bed spoke of all the wonderful things they were going to do tonight.

"Now, kitten. Time to show me yours." He growled and prowled over to her.

His fingers unzipped her dress and peeled her out of it leaving Hermione in a beautiful set of black knickers. The mesh hugged her pale skin and the thong rose between her two supple cheeks. Sirus focused and watched Hermione blush and sigh as his hands ran across her skin.

Sirus let his hands roam to her back where it found her bra strap and unhooked it, leaving it hanging loosely on her chest. He gently pulled it away and saw the most gorgeous bust ever in his memory. Pert, welcoming and waiting patiently to be touched, Sirus was beyond delighted.

Hermione watched as Sirus masterfully ran his fingers over her body, setting her aflame. His hands found her mounds and held them for the first time, making her moan in appreciation. His lips on her neck as his fingers were at work.

"I am not going to fuck you tonight, Hermione. However, I will love you." He whispered into her ear as he walked her to his bed.

This was how their night played out and for hours it seemed, discovering each other's bodies for the enjoyment of it. By the time Sirus had worn her out and she was asleep, he was spent himself. He needed some water and to give his brain a chance to catch up to these new developments; mainly that he had just slept with Hermione and felt ecstatic.

He wandered down the stairs and saw Remus sitting at the dining table drinking some hot chocolate. Remus watched his friend enter the room and sipped his mug before speaking.

"How was your date?" He asked, gruff tones in his voice.

Sirus smiled and sighed. "It was perfection. She loved it and enjoyed the dancing, good call."

Remus' nose twitched slightly before he growled. "And the after party?" He spat.

Sirus knew his friend was going through plenty and this was a sore subject, but he was a marauder. "Very good, she is a very passionate lover."

Remus sighed and nodded. "That's good, I am very happy that it worked out well."

Sirus stood in silence a moment and shifted his weight. "Moony, what gives?" He asked his friend sincerely.

Remus frowned and snorted. "Pads, you come down here after having a very delectable woman and ask me what is wrong? I can fucking smell her on you and you wonder what has me all crazy."

Sirus realized just how much of a twit he was being. "Moony, I am sorry. I totally forgot about that." He admitted and Remus growled.

"I know, but right now I really want to knock your bloody face in so please go back up the stairs." He said through a tense jaw.

Sirus grabbed a glass of water and went back up to his room dejected by his friend. He knew Remus was having a hard time, but he honestly wanted to make his friend happy as well. Eventually it would work out, but it was going to take a bit more patience he thought to himself as he rested next to the beautiful creature in his bed.

"We need to take care of Remus," Hermione sighed and cuddled next to him.

Sirus kissed her head and smiled. "Yes we do, kitten. He needs our love too." He whispered to her and she sighed as deep sleep hit her again.

He got to fall asleep with her tucked gently against him and it was the best sleep he had ever had in his life.

33

Hermione stirred first and saw the handsome man she had bed with last night. The blankets were half on his body and she had a chance to gaze down at him sleeping. He had ragged scars that littered his body. Tattoos on his arms and chest hair that made him look fierce but welcoming.

"If you are done critiquing my body, I have something that needs attention," he growled and she smiled at him.

Without a sound she climbed on top of him and his eyes grew wide. She tossed her head back and gasped while he watched the whole thing in amazement. She looked like a bloody angel, but she was such a tempting little creature. She rolled her hips and cried out in enjoyment.

"Love, I am not going to be able to last long like this." Sirus panted through gritted teeth.

He was not expecting this type of wake up call. It caught him off guard and edged him quickly. Her eyes spoke of dangerous passion and her naked body moved with grace that made it seem more like a dance.

"Sirus, please?" She whimpered and he guided her hips to completion.

They collapsed as a mess on the bed and Hermione giggled. "Oh, Sirus. Had I known this would have been so good I might have done it sooner."

He kissed her forehead and winked at her. "I knew it would be, I may not be the smartest wizard, but I know a thing or two in here." He teased and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You are plenty smart." She stated and her stomach grumbled.

They both laughed and he spoke. "Time for food I suppose." Sirus tossed her some of his clothes. "I am thinking it is my turn to make you breakfast."

They headed down to the kitchen and Tonks was in her robe and cooking already. Hermione couldn't really tell what it was because it smelt odd and off. Sirus kissed Hermione's forehead and went into the fridge to grab some orange juice. Tonks had tea on the table so Hermione poured herself a cup.

"Sounds like you both had quite the morning." Tonks waggled her eyebrows at Sirus.

Sirus looked abashed at her and sighed. "I suppose someone forgot a silencing charm before jumping me."

Hermione grinned widely and blushed. "Well it was a spur of the moment decision and you know how well I do with those."

Tonks smiled over at her and nodded. "I have had my fair share of those. Anyone feeling like breakfast? I am trying to make corned beef hash."

Sirus made a face and growled. "Cousin, unless that is for a dog, it will not be eaten. How about you sit down with Hermione and I cook up something?"

Tonks made a face but her hair turned bright pink, betraying her frown. "If you think you can do better. Then again it would be a fitting meal for you wouldn't it?"

"Not if you paid me to," Sirus grimaced, discarded the monstrosity of a meal and started away in the kitchen with his wand working on their breakfast.

"Hermione, how was this date? I see that gorgeous Black heirloom on your hand so I take it well?" Tonks asked sincerely and Hermione nodded.

"Sirus was spot on with every minute. Absolutely breathtaking." She replied and Sirus puffed his chest out a bit.

"Well I had to make it special," he replied and Tonks giggled.

"I am so happy for you two. It isn't often these days that things work out it seems. " She uttered and her hair turned indigo.

Hermione scowled at her and tilted her head. "What is wrong?" She questioned and Tonks sighed.

"Well I am worried I mucked everything up. I came home drunk last night and said some things I wasn't proud of. They needed to be said, but now my husband doesn't seem to be to happy." Tonks confided and Sirus cleared his throat.

"I will talk to him later," Sirus declared with a nod and Tonks sighed heavily.

Hermione felt a ping of sadness for Remus. She had a feeling she was the source of his issues and worried immensely about him. Sirus could see the change in her demeanor and stood next to her, kissing her head. She gazed up at him and smiled, but the mirth from her eyes was gone.

An owl flew in and dropped a letter on the table. Tonks read it and smiled. "My Teddy will be home soon!" She exclaimed and kissed the letter.

"I was wondering when they were going to send him home," Sirus grinned and Hermione took his hand.

Sirus kissed her fingers and went back to finishing breakfast when Remus trotted into the kitchen. "I will be home soon, going for a run." He uttered simply.

"Wait, honey." Tonks called and followed him into the entry-way. "Sirus made breakfast," she uttered simply.

He barked at her with a booming voice. "I will be back soon, go make yourself bloody useful and get ready to see your son! I have to not be a prat when he gets here, sod off!"

He slammed the door and Tonks walked back into the kitchen. "Everything is pear-shaped." She said sullenly.

Hermione had never seen Remus so angry. It was downright scary to hear him yell and she would be content to never hear that tone in his voice again. She couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Tonks. Hermione knew it was well deserved if she actually admitted to cheating on him, but she just didn't understand he didn't want to kiss and make up yet.

Sirus, however looked fairly amused and would be happy to listen to the story later. It seems like Remus got a chance to fight back and silently cheered his friend on. Not everyday someone gets to fight fire with fire.

"So what are you two doing today?" Tonks asked and Hermione shrugged.

"I was thinking of catching up on some of my studies." Hermione stated and Sirus stuck his tongue out.

"Studies," he grumbled and Hermione laughed.

"You have been keeping me busy enough these last few days, Mr. Black." Hermione retorted and he rolled his eyes.

He snickered sharply. "Well when we get married you won't have to teach if you don't want to."

"I would love to teach and won't be marrying you for your money." Hermione said matter of factly.

Tonks sighed and nodded. "I enjoy working, it wouldn't matter if I am rich or poor."

Sirus shook his head at them and they laughed. "I would rather be a lazy bum, and stay in bed all day long." He stated and winked at Hermione.

Hermione sipped her tea just as the floo went off. Tonks turned and her hair flickered to a bright purple when she saw her son.

"Mum!" He shouted and ran into her arms, his hair reflecting the same color.

"My Teddy!" She replied and hugged him tightly. "Blimey, you have gotten so big!"

Teddy grinned and then locked eyes with Hermione. "Oh, Hermione! I was so worried you were gone! I heard Uncle Harry say that you were in Paris to meet John Thomas. I hoped he wasn't going to keep you." He pulled away from his mother and said simply.

She turned three shades red, Tonks gaped and Sirus started chuckling. "Don't worry, Teddy, John came here instead. He came again this morning to." He laughed sincerely.

"Teddy Lupin you are to never say that again!" Tonks scolded him and he looked at her oddly.

"Mum are you feeling well? All I was saying is I was worried Hermione left. I wanted her and Uncle Sirus to hold hands. Not some John Thomas."

Tonks was furious and she was at wits end. "Never say that name again." She growled at him and Teddy looked so confused.

"Teddy, your mom doesn't like that name so we don't say it." Hermione declared and Teddy gasped.

"Mum, I am so sorry!" He hugged onto her and she sighed.

"Shame on Uncle Harry for using that name. How was your stay?" Tonks asked him and Teddy smiled.

"We had tons of fun. I got to watch Uncle Harry fly on his broom. He was bloody brilliant!" Teddy uttered and Tonks went to sit with him at the table.

Sirus set plates for everyone and sat down himself with breakfast in front of them. Hermione started scarfing food down like she hadn't eaten in days. There wasn't really anything else spoken until the front door opened.

"Dad!" Teddy sprung up and went into the other room.

"There is my boy! I have missed you like crazy! You are never leaving again." Remus boomed happily and was holding Teddy when he walked into the room.

"Dad it was two nights. Hardly substantial." Teddy replied and Hermione giggled.

"Did you get into your father's books?" She asked him as Remus set him down.

Teddy grinned at her and wiggled a finger at her. "I have a secret but only you can know it, Hermione." She took his arm and he dragged her to the staircase.

He stopped her and clicked his tongue. "I took him from Aunt Ginny's for you. Dad doesn't like cats so you better hide him." Teddy told her and Crookshanks came wandering over.

She kneeled down and pet her cat that she missed so much. He had put on some weight and thought maybe Ginny was giving him too many scraps since she took him from Ron. She looked at Teddy who was grinning ear to ear and she hugged him.

"You know I love you, Teddy." She declared and he giggled.

"I love you to Hermione. You are my second favorite person in the world." He murmured and she let go of the boy.

She felt sadly touched by his compliment and fought back a tear. "Go eat your food and I will put Crookshanks away." She told him and he nodded, bounding back into the kitchen.

Remus, who has been fairly scarce lately, snuck into the room and smiled. "He couldn't help himself could he?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I suppose your son has grown quite attached... to the cat." Hermione corrected herself and nodded.

Remus sighed and agreed. "I suppose it would be hard if you took the cat away anytime soon. They could have easily bonded in that time. I would hate to see my son lose such a wonderful... cat."

Hermione blushed and sighed. "I am going to go work on my studies." She left Remus in the hallway and headed off to the library.


	9. Chapter 9

She had all of her books splayed out on the table in front of her and she was delving into the process of teaching proper technique when Teddy walked in with Crookshanks. He did not say anything but peered down at the books in front of her and pulled a chair next to her. Hermione smiled at him and he looked down at the books still.

"Hermione, you really want to teach transfiguration?" Teddy asked her.

She nodded and smiled at him. "I want to teach children."

Teddy nodded and laughed. "You will be my professor one day."

Hermione ruffled his maroon hair. "Why aren't you with your mom?"

His hair turned grey and he frowned. "She said she didn't want me to bother her and dad." Teddy's voice was disturbed and upset.

Hermione opened her arms to him and he hugged her. "It's alright, maybe she just missed your dad so much."

Teddy shook his head and held her tighter. "She doesn't love me, Hermione."

Hermione sighed and kissed his forehead. "No, she loves you so much, Teddy."

Teddy was so upset that he climbed in her lap and just held her. Hermione wasn't quite sure what to do about Teddy. Part of her wanted to yell at Tonks for being so inconsiderate of her son. The other part wanted to chide Remus for letting her. The boy in her arms held her closely but he stopped shaking from his sobs.

"Teddy, it's okay, we will spend time together okay?" Hermione tried to console the boy.

He smiled up at her and the cat ran against her legs. "Can we go to the zoo?"

She nodded and let him off her lap. "Go get ready and we will go to the zoo." She confirmed and Teddy grinned.

"Thank you," He whispered and left to go get dressed.

Hermione turned to her empty parchment and took the quill to the page furiously.

 _Remus,_

 _I am taking your son to the zoo because you seemed to have forgotten that your son needs his mother's attention. I am ashamed in your attitude toward your son's fragility from not having his mother around. I can understand needing time together but he is important!_

 _Hermione_

She threw her quill down and got up. Marching up the stairs and into her bedroom. She grabbed her things to shower and stomped into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and growled as she threw off her clothes. Once she was under the water it made her cooled down a little.

The door slammed open and the curtain whipped open. "You have some bloody nerve!" Remus growled and pinned her to the shower wall.

She glared at him and his eyes glinted at her. "I am doing what I think is right." She voiced and he rumbled in aggravation.

"I don't know where you come off accusing me of not caring for my son. Tonks said Teddy wanted to go with Sirus to Harry's." His grip on her naked body was getting tighter.

"Teddy just came crying to me and told me she said don't bother you both." Hermione spat and Remus finally realized the circumstances they were in.

He gazed down at her naked body and his eyes glinted other needs. "I best finish up here," she uttered and Remus let go over her.

"I am sorry," he blushed and left the bathroom.

Hermione quickly finished up in the shower, not bothering with her hair and rushed to her bedroom in her towel. She quickly got dressed in some jeans and a muggle band tshirt. Double checking her appearance she put on some make-up and left her bedroom. Teddy was down the stairs when she got there and grabbed her purse.

Teddy had a nice outfit on and she smiled at him. "Are you ready to go?" She asked and he nodded.

Hermione pulled out her wand and wiggled her finger at him. "Come here, I have to put an illusion spell on your hair." She declared and Teddy excited bound over.

She casted it and Teddy looked in the mirror. "Wicked," he uttered looking at his hair which was the shade of her hair.

Hermione smiled and sighed but before she said anything, a gruff voice spoke. "You be good with Hermione, Teddy." Remus grumbled and Hermione turned to see him in nothing but a pair of boxers.

She had to gulp the wave of attraction that hit her. "He is a good boy, we will be fine."

"I promise I will be positively respectable, dad." Teddy declared and hugged his father.

Hermione looked at them both and felt guilt explode inside her. Teddy looked like a spitting image of his father, but with her hair color he looked like her son. This gave her the small sliver of inappropriate thoughts regarding Remus. She couldn't help but to feel like this is how it would be.

Remus couldn't help but to feel similar as he saw his son with that beautiful honeyed hair that Hermione had. She was amazing with him and that only made him feel jealous of Sirus and their new found relationship. He released his son and gave him a wink.

"You give her a rough time and I will have to curse your closet." Remus teased and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Of course, dad."

Hermione took his hand and they turned to the fireplace. "I will be back with him in a few hours." Hermione smiled at Remus.

Remus leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek which made Teddy look up and smile. "Bye, dad," Teddy uttered and he ruffled Teddy's hair.

"That color looks good on you, have fun." Remus replied and headed back up the stairs.

Hermione took Teddy to London and they walked to the zoo. When they got inside Teddy grinned and pointed at the map. He wanted to see Sumatran Tigers first and they walked that way. Teddy was curious by nature and he glanced around taking in the atmosphere.

He would read all the plaques and signs about the animals and make faces when he was thinking over them. It was a great experience for Hermione and at one point while he was viewing the lions, Hermione sat down next to a woman with a stroller. The woman smiled at her and nodded toward Teddy.

"He looks very curious," the woman declared with a grin.

Hermione sighed and smiled. "He is and quite the handful."

The woman nodded and pointed to the boy next to Teddy. "That one is mine. He is nine."

"Teddy is nine as well," Hermione smiled and the woman nodded.

"He looks a lot like you," she remarked and Hermione blushed.

"Thank you, he actually isn't mine. I am just his nanny." Hermione admitted and the woman sighed.

"You would have never guessed it. He definitely loves you plenty." The woman uttered and the baby in the stroller started to fuss. "It is alright," she cooed at her baby.

Teddy tapped the boy next to him and pointed at the lion cub climbing up a low tree branch and they hollered in excitement together. "Your son looks pretty happy," Hermione noted and the woman smiled.

"He is a good boy, good at his studies and enjoys them."

Hermione sighed and smiled. "Teddy is much like this and he is a very sweet boy."

The woman made a suspicious face at her. "Father and mother separated?" She asked curiously to Hermione.

Hermione blushed and shrugged. "They are trying to work it out."

She nodded and sighed. "That is always harder on the kids. It is great that he has someone to spend time with. Anyways, thanks for the chat, but Albert and I have to make it home before this little one starts fussing again. Have a great day." The woman declared and waved at Albert. "Come on sweetheart."

The boy waved at Teddy and took off after his mom. "Hermione!" Teddy ran to her grinning.

"Are you getting hungry?" She asked him and he nodded.

They wandered toward the food stands and Teddy took Hermione's hand. She glanced over at him and he was smiling. She smiled back and was thankful that she could make the boy happy. It seemed so normal to the passing eye that she would be holding hands with what looked like her son, but she silently felt that small ping of guilt; he really wasn't her son.

They sat down and ate their hot dogs on a bench. "Hermione, do you think mum will stay?" He asked thoughtfully.

Hermione finished chewing her bite and smiled. "I think she will stay as long as she can."

Teddy frowned and shook his head. "I don't think she likes dad and I anymore."

Hermione patted his shoulder. "I think she loves you both."

"Hermione, if she leaves, can you just be my new mum?" He asked her simply and she paled.

Here this brilliant boy who she loves dearly asked her to be his new mom. How do you respond to something like that? Hermione was trying her hardest to figure it out in the split second she had to answer him.

"I can never replace your mom, Teddy. I can however be your friend. I will always be there when you need me regardless of where I live. I just want you and your dad happy." Hermione declared and Teddy nodded.

"Dad thinks you are amazing. Did you know he told Uncle Sirus he would have given hundreds of galleons to make you smile? I know he loves my mum, but does he love you too?" Teddy asked her and she blushed.

"Teddy, your dad is my friend and that is what friends do." She told him and Teddy made a face.

"I think my dad loves you. I think that he loves you more than he loves mum." Teddy nodded and Hermione shook her head.

"No one could love your mum more than your dad." Hermione smiled at him and Teddy grinned.

"But no one loves my dad like you, Hermione." Teddy uttered and Hermione had no rebuke and looked at the sky.

"Teddy, we can't talk about these things ever again okay? Our secret?" She asked looking back down at him.

He grinned brightly and held out his pinky. "Super pinky promise."

XXXX

When they got back the house, stuffed animals in hand, Sirius Black was waiting for them at the floo. He took Hermione in his arms, tilted her and passionately kissed her, which made Teddy laugh and clap. She grinned up at him and he righted her, looking down at Teddy.

"She looks cute when she is surprised huh?" Sirius bantered and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What have you been doing trouble maker?" She said softly and he shrugged.

"Went to Harry's to play some chess and talk about last night." Sirius replied with a wolfish grin.

"Uncle Sirius, we got to see the tigers eating today," Teddy declared, trying to get the man's attention.

Sirius' eyes brightened and he chuckled. "You want to tell me about your trip to the zoo?"

Teddy nodded and immediately flowed into the animals and what they were doing. Hermione winked at him and left to go up the stairs. She placed the tiger and wolf on her bed smiling at the nice addition in the room. There was a knock at the door and she smiled thinking Sirius was there again.

She opened the door and it was Remus, "may I come in?" He asked and she nodded.

He glanced at the stuffed animals and smiled. "Did you both have a good time?" He questioned and she smiled.

"We had the greatest time and he really enjoyed watching the animals." Hermione said simply and Remus frowned.

"Did something happen?" He tilted his head at her.

She beamed and shook her head. "No, everything was fine."

He took a few steps closer to her and she saw him take in a breath. She knew he was smelling her surroundings and maybe even her. He was more instinctual lately from the moon approaching and it was something everyone knew and accepted.

"Hermione, I am sorry about earlier. I didn't know that Nymphadora had told Teddy to go play instead of spending time with him." He growled and Hermione gulped as she saw the gold flicker in his eyes.

Remus stood in front of her and she could see the heat coming from his eyes. "You are very good with my son, Hermione."

She looked over to the bed and away from his eyes. "I love him, he's a good boy. Smart and quick as a whip."

"You smell damn tasty, Hermione." He growled and picked up a lock of hair to smell.

Hermione turned scarlet and tried so hard to ignore his advances. "Remus, I think we better head down the stairs."

"You don't understand how hard it is to smell you, to taste you on the air and to not have you." His voice was hoarse and feral.

She glared up at him and snapped. "I do not consent to this. You have a wife and I have a boyfriend."

Remus snorted and narrowed his eyes at her. "You are free to go." He released her hair and she bolted from the room.

When she entered the kitchen she was panting and got a glass of water. It was vacant aside from herself or at least she thought until she saw red by the door. Tonks was sitting in the chair at the far end of the table. She was just staring at the woman in front of her and Hermione moved to say something but Tonks shook her head.

"Just don't, I get it. You think I am a trollop. You may even wonder about my decisions. Do not think I am a stupid witch, Hermione. I love my son and husband, but I don't love my life. However, I will fight for what is mine when it is threatened. That wolf up there is my husband. That boy outside with Sirius, he is my son. I may not want this life, but I refuse to let you take it from me." Tonks warned her, her voice grim and threatening.

Hermione frowned and shifted her weight to her right hip, putting her hands on them. "Are you threatening me?" Her voice was sharp.

Tonks grinned poisonously. "I am promising you. You fuck with my family and I will do what I have to, they are mine."

Hermione shoved her chin in the air. "Your husband stop putting out when you told him you cheated on him?" Her voice thick with defiance.

Tonks stood up and walked up to the younger woman. "Did you fuck my husband?" She growled and Hermione smiled shaking her head.

"He doesn't need to cheat, Tonks. He is a good man." Hermione replied and Tonks slapped her.

Hermione recoiled but then her anger kicked in and she punched Tonks square in the right eye. She leaned on the counter and launched herself at Hermione. Hermione and her grappled on the floor with screams and growls. The flaming hair blazed as she scratched Hermione's face viciously, making the young woman cry out. Tonks slapped and scratched at her before Hermione had time to recover from the first attack. Finally Hermione had enough, she let another punch loose and it caught Tonks roughly on the jaw just right to knock her off Hermione.

She stood up and wiped the blood from her face and spat. "Bloody slag."

She grabbed her glass and went for the stairs, but Remus was standing in the kitchen doorway. "What in bloody hell is going on?" He growled and Tonks shot to her feet.

Hermione wiped her face on her arm again and tried to push by Remus. "We are going to talk about this later." He whispered to her and she nodded and left the room.

He waited for her footsteps to reach her room before he said anything. "I want you out." He told his wife.

Tonks' eyes grew wide. "Remus I cannot lose you all right now..." She trailed off and he shook his head.

"Get the fuck out," he said simply.

"Remus! I am pregnant!" She screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

He stopped and his eyes softened. "Do you know for sure it is mine?" He asked her.

Her expression was crushed and she shook her head. "I have an appointment with the healer tomorrow. I will find out then."

"I don't want to see your face, stay out of my way until you find out." He spat and walked to the back door.


	10. Chapter 10

_So this is a short but kind of a closer chapter. I hate to sound mean but I hate jealous women lol. So when the dust settles what does everyone think is going to happen? Time to see how Remus fixes one of the major hiccups in the house._

 _Enjoy Potterheads,_

 _Glory_

 _xoxo_

Hermione slept alone last night and awoke to a piece of parchment on the floor. She sighed and rolled over and wanted to close her eyes again. The skin on her face was still taking a little bit to heal because she wasn't a healer. The brawl last night took everything out of her. Tonks was beyond a nutter and she wanted nothing to do with the woman.

A loud meow was heard outside her bedroom and she realized she locked Crookshanks out last night. She got up and opened the door for the furry animal which purred and rubbed against her. Shutting her door again, she picked up the letter.

 ** _Dearest Hermione,_**

 ** _We never got to have that chat. Library please._**

 ** _Remus_**

She was kind of shocked at the shortness of the letter and frowned. She straightened her pajamas and picked up the cat.

"What would you do, cutie?" She baby talked her cat.

He shut his eyes and purred louder. "That's right, you traitor. You love the big bad wolf, don't you?"

The cat meowed loudly and jumped from her arms and onto her bed. It rolled on its back and she scratched his belly for him before sighing. Hermione knew what she had to do and so she opened her door and headed to the bathroom. She fixed her hair in the mirror after going to the bathroom and washed her hands and face.

Hermione tiptoed down the stairs and snuck by the kitchen where Teddy was sitting with Tonks. She wished she had Harry's invisibility cloak right about now as she tiptoed by. When she got to the library she shut the door lightly and saw Remus sitting on the sofa.

He smiled at her and offered her a seat. "Hermione," he uttered and she sat down.

"Remus?" She asked unsure.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "I am sorry for acting the way I did last night. I was forced to face the fact that I am inappropriately but desperately attracted to you. I am sorry I broke boundaries last night." He spoke so simply she wondered where all the passion went.

Hermione gazed at him questionably. "What is the difference between today and last night?"

Remus grimaced slightly but breathed heavily. "I also wanted to apologize for my wife's actions. She will no longer be residing at this house. She is talking to Teddy right now. As long as you live here, you are protected, Hermione. I am sorry that you had to defend yourself."

Hermione turned beat red and started stammering. "Remus- your marriage- oh Merlin—I am so sorry! Did I- was I- I could leave if it was me."

He shook his head. "We are part of the same club, love. She doesn't know if the child in her belly is mine."

Hermione paled. "Remus she has been drinking and-"

He growled clenching his fists and then composed himself again. "That is another reason she is leaving. I am sending her to St. Margos to be monitored. She is too distraught for me to trust that she won't do something to herself or her unborn child."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "I am so sorry, my friend."

He took her hand and kissed it, but she could see he was straining himself. "You are an amazing friend, Hermione."

There was a knock at the door and they both stood. Tonks was standing there with a gloomy Teddy. Remus nodded and his son ran to him.

"I love you, dad." He declared and glanced up at him.

"It is for the best, son. Mum is sick and she needs help." Remus told him and Teddy nodded.

Tonks who appeared like she was gonna cry, Remus took one stern look at her and she concealed it. "It is alright, my boy. Mum and dad need some time away from each other. I need to get better and Dad needs to make sure you are okay." Tonks told him and Teddy glared at her.

"I am not your son anymore. You are leaving for good this time." Teddy spat in his sudden anger and ran passed her and out the door.

"This is your fault you know," Tonks told Hermione.

Remus growled and Hermione blushed. "You know this is your fault, Nymphadora. Your trespasses in our marriage are almost criminal. Now let us go. You need to get better."

He took Hermione's shoulder in his grasp and smiled at her. "I will be home soon," he reassured her and she nodded.

"I am going to go get Teddy," She told him and Tonks made a face.

Remus walked Nymphadora outside and shut the front door. Hermione took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Hermione!" Sirius shouted from the kitchen.

Without thinking twice she ran in there and he caught her and kissed her. "Bloody wanker, you scared me!" She growled when he broke their kiss.

He nipped at her bottom lip and sighed. "I have missed you," he breathed in her ear.

She softened and smiled at him. "I missed you too, but I have a feeling I destroyed his marriage." She replied and he shook his head smiling.

"No, love. That was destroyed long before you ever got here. You just helped him see the difference is all. How about we sneak up the stairs and I show you how much I missed you?" Sirus murmured as he ran his hands over her round behind.

She beamed at him but she shook her head. "I have to go check on Teddy."

Sirius nodded and spoke gently. "I will throw together some leftovers for us."


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione knocked on Teddy's door and he opened it to see her. His smile was small but he opened the door for her. She came into his room and saw that he had started working on a puzzle. She sat down on the floor where he plopped down next to his puzzle.

"Hermione, is mum really sick?" Teddy asked her gently.

Hermione nodded and sighed. "She is sick and needs help from healers. Your mum still loves you, Teddy."

Teddy nodded and his hair turned from the blue to his dad's hair color. "My dad really loves me. He loved mum a long time even when she was sick."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Did Sirius change your color back?" She asked, changing the subject.

Teddy smiled at her and shook his head. "No it wore off when I slept. I kind of liked it staying one color though." He stated and she pulled out her wand.

She casted a spell and his hair stayed the same color; a wonderful light brown that brought out his green eyes.

"It won't last long but it should stay that way for a good while," Hermione uttered and Teddy nodded.

"You really are brilliant, Hermione." He told her and she blushed.

"Thank you, Teddy."

They sat in silence for awhile as she helped him work on the puzzle. Hermione knew that he would talk when he was ready and wasn't about to force him to. She felt horrible for him and sighed to herself.

"Where are your parents, Hermione?" He asked her.

Hermione grimaced and bit her lip. "Well, in the war, I knew they were at risk. I erased myself from their memories and sent them to Australia where my father had a job opportunity. I didn't have the heart to change their memories back when I saw how well they were doing. When I finally tracked them down, they were so happy and I saw my new little brother. I couldn't change their life again for my selfishness."

Teddy's eyes grew big and his lips quivered. "You left them alone so they could be happier? But who could be happier without you, Hermione?"

"Sometimes you have to let the people you love go. It isn't because it was without me that they were happy, but without me they had a different life. I didn't want them to raise my brother in fear of a life they barely knew. It wouldn't be fair to him." She told him and he nodded.

"I would do the same thing I think." He said pensively and she smiled as a tear fell from her cheek. "I didn't mean to make you cry," Teddy sounded worried.

"It is okay, Teddy. I haven't talked about my mom and dad in a long time. My brother would be about seven now. I hope they are doing well. " She told him and he smiled.

"You and me, friends forever, promise?" He asked her and she wiped her face.

She held out her pinky. "Super pinky promise," she declared and he took her pinky with his own.

Sirius appeared at the door and he was his shaggy dog self. He bounded over and tackled Teddy and started licking him like crazy. Teddy started to giggle hysterically and Sirius barked and jumped to the door before changing back to himself. Teddy stood up and grinned brightly at Sirius.

"I like the new hair color," Sirius told him and Teddy nodded.

"I think I smell something tasty," Hermione giggled and Sirius sighed.

"I try, but don't talk like that in front of the kid." He joked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did you make lunch, Uncle Sirius?"

Sirius nodded and moved over so Teddy could head down the stairs. "We will meet you down in a minute," he told Teddy and the boy went to go get a head start.

Sirius handed a letter to Hermione and sighed. "It just came for you, it looks like it's from McGonagall."

 **Dear Miss Granger,**

 **I hope this finds you well. I was wondering if you did not mind coming to Hogwarts the first chance you could. Unfortunately Professor Bathsheda Babbling has had a death in the family and has to be elsewhere for the next week. I am asking to see if you would be interested in trying out your teaching skills. The chapters and this week's lesson plan would be provided for you if you did decide to join us for the week.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Headmistress McGonagall**

Hermione made a face and shook her head. "She needs me to come teach for the next week."

Sirius looked annoyed and nodded. "I figured as much. Are you going to?" He asked trying not to sound too disappointed.

Hermione shifted in place and smiled at him. "It will be a week," she tried to guarantee him.

Sirius nodded and growled. "I just want to pounce on you now, knowing you are going to be gone for seven days."

She giggled at him and sighed. "I better tell Teddy. Would you make sure he gets to Harry's for the full moon? Remus is going to need you this time."

"Of course," he whispered and kissed her.

They headed down the stairs and saw Teddy finishing off his plate. Teddy saw the letter in Hermione's hand and shook his head.

"No, you cannot leave now." He whispered and Hermione sat next to him and shown him the letter.

"See it would only be for a week." She told him and Teddy sighed.

He nodded but was clearly not happy. "I know you really want to teach and it wouldn't be fair to the students to not have a professor."

"You will need to watch Crookshanks for me and make sure he gets fed. I will also be leaving you in charge of taking care of your dad. He will need you while I am gone. Will you write to me while I am gone?" Hermione uttered and Teddy smiled.

"I promise," he declared.

Just then Remus popped in through the floo and shook soot from his jacket as he came into the kitchen. He saw the letter in Hermione's hand and his face dropped.

"No, you don't have to go. Please tell me you don't." Remus spoke sadly.

Hermione stood up and sighed. "I have to cover for a week. Babbling had a death in the family."

"Tell her no. Tell her your family needs you right now." Remus grumbled and Hermione felt off putted by his statement.

"My family?" She asked him and he nodded.

"You are a part of this family and we need you." Remus told her and she walked away.

She had to comprehend everything that happened and she couldn't do that with him staring at her. Hermione ran up the stairs but she heard Remus following her. She ran into her room but he was too quick and went in right after her, shutting the door.

"Hermione, what is wrong?" He asked her and she started to shake.

She was trying so hard not to cry. "Remus, I know this is my family but what am I in this family? Sirius' girlfriend? Teddy's what? Your what?" She muttered and tears welled in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked completely confused.

"Teddy never calls me Aunt Hermione! Why not!" She cried and Remus casted a silencing charm on the room.

"He never calls you aunt because I suppose I never call you his aunt." Remus declared and she frowned at him.

"Why not? If I am a part of this family?" She screamed at him.

Remus reached out for her and kissed her. His lips were warm and it melted her sorrow immediately. Without really thinking what she was doing she jumped into his arms and Remus evolved the kiss and his tongue was discovering her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and he placed her on the bed. His hands were in her hair and she arched into him. Remus pulled away panting and roared in triumph.

"Because I am in love with you, Hermione Granger."


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius was sitting down in the garden and Remus came out after he tucked Teddy in with Crookshanks. Remus handed him a bottle of firewhiskey and Sirius grunted. The marauders sat there for a few minutes in silence, passing the bottle back and forth.

"So that worked out well," Sirius teased and Remus snorted.

"Yeah, she couldn't get out of here fast enough." Remus uttered and knocked back another sip.

Sirius shook his head. "It is all foreplay, Moony. Besides, she couldn't be here during the full moon. You would tear the poor witch apart. Wolf wants her too much."

Remus growled and nodded. "Way too much. It has been months of howling for her. I think it started that one Christmas when she kissed me under the mistletoe. Since then the wolf has gone off the end for her."

"You see this as ideal?" He asked the werewolf and pointed to himself and then Remus.

Remus smiled crookedly. "Only way I could see this working is if she is okay with being shared."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "I meant for the wolf, Moony."

Remus shrugged. "He hasn't made me feel like biting your face off yet. I was close the other night when she was all over you."

Sirius nodded and knocked back another sip. "Well I suppose we can figure something out. She wants us both you know?" He uttered and Remus shook his head.

"You do not know that." The werewolf corrected him.

Sirius chuckled. "The first night Hermione and I were ever together, after you told me to get back up the stairs do you know what she said to me?" He asked and Remus glared.

"Do it again Padfoot?" Remus growled and Sirius bursted into laughter.

"No she said we need to take care of you." Sirius declared and Remus tilted his head.

"Why did I come up?" Remus asked curiously.

"She was asleep or at least close to being asleep. She worries and cares for you beyond just a friend. During our date I could see it in her eyes that she was missing you. She cannot be with me and not want to be with you. I don't know if it would be the same if she was with you. I could be lying to myself and she may just downright love you, but I would hope she loves us both."

Remus was touched by this. Hermione worried and cared for him even when she was extremely happy she missed him. He went over his memories and sighed heavily.

"She feels the same for you. When the wolf came on to her she didn't consent and told him she was your girlfriend. I have a feeling she wouldn't have cared much if she didn't love you." The werewolf explained and Sirius nodded smiling.

"So we are both in love with this brilliant woman. She may be in love with us both, but how to convince her?" Sirius asked thoughtfully.

Remus' eyes flickered and he grinned. "I have an idea," he whispered and then went on with his plan.

XXXX

Hermione shifted her letters and pulled one with a ripped corner out to read.

 _ **Dearest Hermione,**_

 _ **I hope you are doing well. You mentioned you might be with child? I only hope that it is true! The weather seems to reflect Teddy's mood lately and it has been overwhelming. Gloomy and cold, my son doesn't seem to be your average five year old. I worry about him and his attitude since Nymphadora hasn't been writing to him.**_

 _ **As for Ronald and your recent issue... All I can say is he doesn't really deserve you. I know you think that I am a blood sod for saying it, but he shouldn't be treating you like that. It isn't your fault you lost the last one. He should be supporting his lady. He should be proposing to you and making you feel special. Why hasn't he proposed again? Something about the cannons being too busy with training? Ballocks.**_

 _ **Sirius seems to be quite difference since he came back. Very quiet and secluded. He loves to listen to your letters, however. I read them to him over tea at night when Teddy has gone to bed. He misses you so very much and I can see that in his demeanor. I am so thankful you brought me my friend back, Hermione. There are no words to the gratitude I have for you.**_

 _ **I hope that you know we will always consider you a marauder treasure. High esteem I assure you. Not how Sirius would put it at least. He laughed at the idea of you being our little treasure. Oh I couldn't talk him down for days. We love you for giving up your time and effort to bring him home.**_

 _ **Always your marauder,**_

 _ **Remus Lupin**_

She smiled and flipped to another by random and pulling it out to read.

 _ **Dearest Hermione,**_

 _ **Why didn't you come to Sunday Dinner? Molly asked Ron several times why he hasn't given you a ring yet. Things are getting shaky in that family dynamic, especially if he doesn't do it soon. Ginny was upset that she didn't get to talk to about your trip to America. What were you doing over there? You were so tight lipped about it.**_

 _ **Teddy is happy that you sent him the collection of quills for his birthday. He wanted me to make sure that I told you he said, "Thank you Hermione for being so bloody brilliant!" His words exactly. I am sorry it has been months since I have written; life got mucky. That is here nor there. Teddy is excited that Halloween will be here soon. Would you come see us and carve pumpkins? Sirius is pining for you. He says your letters don't come fast enough and I couldn't agree more myself.**_

 _ **I know you are hard at work on your studies to be a professor but surely you have time for an old werewolf, amagius and a nine year old? We are missing you like no other and Teddy feels like he hasn't seen you since the beginning of the year. I miss you.**_

 _ **The moon was waxing last night and I was thinking of you. I was thinking of that time we got stuck in that stupid Weasley Wizzes forget me not bench glue. We struggled to get up how long before we just admitted a secret to get up. I remember yours. You told me you weren't happy anymore. It struck me as so upsetting that someone so brilliant and wonderful would be so sad. I wished I would have told you it gets better. Even if it was a lie.**_

 _ **Always your friend,**_

 _ **Remus**_


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione's first class went near terrific with a few exceptions. She blundered on one of the students name and embarrassed herself. That through her off but the students seemed pretty willing to learn from her despite such. There was a young man who asked her about Harry Potter and she had to kindly tell him it wasn't in the class material.

Other than that, she had a good time and it felt good to be in a classroom again. She was excited for lunch and slowly made it down to the dining hall. It was odd to sit at the Professor's table and look out at all the students. McGonagall sat next to her and cleared her throat.

"How was your first class, Professor Granger?" She asked the young woman.

Hermione smiled and sighed. "It was exactly how I thought it would be, Professor."

McGonagall made a face and laughed. "Please, Hermione, call me Minerva. We are teaching the same students."

Hermione grinned at her and nodded. "Old habits die hard I am afraid."

They ate together and spoke about the school. Hermione caught up on the recent quidditch matches at the school and who was looking promising for the house cup. Hermione had forgotten how much Hogwarts made her feel like home, but three faces kept popping into her head making her somber.

"You have one more class today?" McGonagall asked Hermione.

She nodded at the older witch. "This afternoon, Ancient Studies. I am looking forward to what I am going to be teaching them today in lecture."

McGonagall's eyes twinkled much like Dumbledore's used to so long ago. "Ah, it is so nice to have you in these halls again, Hermione."

The students started to disperse from the hall and Hermione knew she had some time to herself before her next lesson. It was nice to walk the halls a little bit before returning to her classroom. When she sat down there was a letter waiting for her in Remus' handwriting.

Hermione frowned before touching it and grew nervous. Remus really changed things by saying he was in love with her. She was with Sirius, she was his friend and he just started severing ties with his wife. Now was not the time to invest your love into another she chided him silently before picking up the letter.

 _ **Hermione,**_

 _ **I know you think I am a right bugger for saying that I was in love with you before you left. I know you have scolded me times over in your head already. You are right in all accounts. Just know that I know you are before I start this confession.**_

 _ **Nymphadora was not pregnant after all, the healers said she had been pickling her mind for the last year. Guilt tends to do that. They will be helping her get better and I have sent papers to the Ministry and ask kindly for a departure from our union. I suppose I will hear back them some time this week. So just know that you did not end it, it was bound to end at the rate she was going. I ended up making sure I was alright myself; clean bill of health.**_

 _ **As for my confession, I am unbearably in love with you. I have been for a long time and I have a feeling you already knew that. Every loopy letter, every wish, every hope. It was all there. I will treat you as I always have and never more without your consent. As always, I only want your happiness, no matter where it comes from. Sirius is my partner in crime; marauders for life. I spoke to him about what happened and he had forgiven me right away. He knows just as well as I do how much I love you. He is intuitive like that. He loves you, Hermione.**_

 _ **Sirius Black told me one drunken night that he would eventually bring you home to stay. I never knew he was serious. I thought it was drunken dreams. I am glad he was true to his word. My life has been changed for the better with you in it. My son is back to the wonderfully brilliant young boy I knew he was. Sirius isn't reclusive any longer and he is smiling more. I am starting to be the man you always told me I was. I hardly could understand what you meant until you set me aflame with life and love.**_

 _ **When you are ready. We are here.**_

 _ **Love always,**_

 _ **Your Marauders**_

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond to the letter. This was Remus, but somehow this spoke of their unity in the matter. Sirius wasn't being a jealous prat? She was confused by the statement this letter spoke of. She had to put it away and not speak of it again. It was wrong. It wasn't normal even for wizards and witches.

"They both love me," she whispered shaking her head.

There was a knock at the door and Luna Lovegood entered the classroom. She was dressed in her professor robes and her hat tipped to the side. Hermione wasn't surprised to see her; she knew Luna from time to time helped teach Magical Creatures. Hagrid still taught, but Luna was well traveled as a naturalist and very well educated with experiences.

"I heard that you were teaching Ancient Studies and had to come see for myself." Luna said lofty and smiled.

Hermione stood and went to hug her friend. "I have missed you, Luna!" Hermione uttered and Luna looked at her.

"Hermione I haven't see you this upset since Ron fell off his broom and was out the rest of the season." Luna declared and leaned on one of the desks.

Hermione looked down at the ground. "Just some family prattle is all."

Luna laughed lightly and nodded. "I heard from Ginny that you were with Sirius and Remus the last few days. Rolf seemed all out of sorts that a young lady would be hanging around with them."

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "I am starting to think I was a bloody twit." She whispered and Luna shook her head.

"Funny how the heart works in mysterious ways. You are like a Phoenix in many ways. You bring strength around those around you and are loyal to those that love you. You are elusive and it would take more than the promise of a single heart to sway you. I got to have a great conversation with Sparky once. It was invigorating." Luna murmured and gazed out the window.

Her words stuck to Hermione and she shook it off. "Luna," she started but thought better of it.

Luna just smiled and nodded. "It will all turn out," she voiced and stood. "I best get back to my duties or the Thestrals will get restless. They enjoy their afternoon walks."

She was about the leave the classroom when Hermione spoke. "Thank you, Luna. You are wickedly brilliant."

Luna casted a dreamy smile at her. "Always, Hermione." She left with that, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

The week flew by and Hermione was easily distracted with the duties appropriate for a professor. She received letters from Teddy which she replied to smiling. He was missing her but very curious about Hogwarts and Hermione would tell him all about the way the lake was this time of year or how Hagrid would invite her over for tea and talk about the creatures he was teaching about.

Teddy was excited to hear from her and when he went to Harry's for the full moon, he wrote a long letter about how he wished he could make his dad better. It touched her heart and she replied with very similar tones. Teddy was well aware of his dad's Lycanthropy and very intelligent on how to handle his father's mood swings, cabin fever and other symptoms closer to the moon. Hermione supposed it was good for him to be able to talk freely to someone about them because she could tell it bothered him that Teddy felt so helpless to his dad's ailment.

Sirius sent a few smaller letters to her that she cherished. He missed her and apologized for his "less wordy love letters." Sirius wasn't used to the gushy affection and Hermione could understand and love it nonetheless. He would describe his pains for missing her so deeply and how much he longs to kiss her soft lips. It were letters of the like all week long.

Hermione decided when it was time to head home that she would stop at Harry's first. She needed to see her friends and talk to Ginny. The kids all rushed to the fireplace in excitement.

"Aunt Hermione!" Severus howled and grabbed onto her.

Albus hugged her and led her into the kitchen talking nonesense about the gnomes fighting in the garden.

Ginny grinned and hugged her friend. "Well, I was not expecting you." She let Hermione get her bearings. "Boys, go get your room cleaned like I told you an hour ago." Ginny chided them and they glumly went off to do as their mother requested.

Ginny poured Hermione a glass of pumpkin juice and waggled her eyebrows. "So how are things at home. Harry told me you were teaching this week at Hogwarts. I would have thought you would rush home."

Hermione grimaced and shook her head. "Ginny, Remus kissed me and said he was in love with me before I left."

Ginny blushed and nodded. "Harry told me Sirius said something along those lines."

Hermione scowled and remembered how close her boyfriend and his godson were. "Well I suppose you have some speech on me sending mix signals or what have you. Let's hear it." She muttered and sipped her glass.

The redhead shook her head and grinned. "Oh no, not one word."

Hermione glared and tilted her head. "Are you sick or down in the weather. You practically boxed my ears for cherishing Remus' letters like galleons and now you are speechless?"

"I think it is great," she said simply.

Hermione paled and shook her head. "You are really ill!" Hermione exclaimed and Ginny laughed.

"I am wrong for thinking that two handsome, intelligent and wonderful wizards are allowed to love my friend?" Ginny retorted and Hermione scowled.

"It is wrong, Ginny." She replied simply.

"So it is wrong to be in love with one man and be with another? If they both love you and you love them both then why not?" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows with a wolfish grin.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "It isn't that easy. How would that even work? There is no room for growing or for children even. Social events, forget about it."

Ginny howled in laughter. "Oh, Mione. You have really thought about this."

"Of course I have. It isn't everyday that a woman gets proposed to by one man and then his best friend says he wants to share." Hermione growled and Ginny sobered her laughter.

"Do what makes you happy, I did and I couldn't be any happier." Ginny stated and Hermione shrugged.

"But you aren't in the midst of deciding on two different men in a relationship." Hermione responded and Ginny nodded.

"You really think you could have one without the other?" Ginny asked her and Hermione thought.

If she was with Remus she would be Teddy's stepparent. She would love them both and step into that role very seriously. She could see it flourishing and making love beautiful... but Sirius would end up accepting it and only being the friend. There would be no more hot-blooded flirting or snogging. There would be no more trips to Paris or walking on the Greek beaches. There might be with Remus but not Sirius' way. There would be no more Sirius.

Sirius made her heart ache with romance and love. He would sneak kisses, give her flowers. He was the youth and carefree love but with the soul of a man who knows how to love and never let it go. What would her life be without his love?

With Sirius love would be fun and she fell so easily for him. Without Remus what would her love be? She would only be able to write to him as the friend and the disposable ear. She would no longer feel free to talk to him about her wishes and dreams because that door would be closed. She would become Aunt Hermione and he would only acknowledge her as far as one did his mate's wife. She would lose everything she loved about him. She would lose his snuggling while reading a book. The way they could sit silently and read without having to fill the space.

"You know you don't have to make a decision before seeing them again?" Ginny asked her friend gently and Hermione sighed.

"I know, Ginny. It just is hard." Hermione declared simply and nodded.

"You can easily put it away and not worry. Go home. Just relax and spend time just being there. No talk of romance or shagging. Just be with them." Ginny persuaded her and Hermione finally smiled.

"Sounds like that's where I need to be right now." Hermione uttered and Ginny grinned.

"Have a good night, Hermione." Ginny declared as Hermione sighed and left through the fireplace.

XXX

When Hermione popped in through the fireplace she did not hear a sound. She shook off the soot from her clothing and wandered into the entryway to the kitchen to see all her favorite boys. They were sitting down to dinner and she held a finger up to her lips when Teddy caught her in his sights. He didn't cry out in excitement but instead continued to eat.

"I haven't heard from her all day, I wonder if she is still angry." Remus picked at his plate and Sirius shrugged.

"She will come around. That witch makes her own choices, remember?" Sirius muttered in between bites.

Remus sniffed the air lightly and tilted his view to the door, seeing her. "Would you like some chicken?" He asked her and she smiled.

"No you twit, I have some." Sirius growled as he stabbed his food.

Sirius caught her in his view and jumped up, greeting her. "It is bout bloody time!" He declared and pulled her into a deep kiss.

She returned it and Teddy groaned. "Uncle Sirius, you are going to put me off my dinner."

He released her and grinned. "I was a little worried," he whispered in her ear.

She walked up to Remus and kissed his cheek softly. "I am sorry I wasn't here for you," she breathed and he caressed her cheek.

"I missed you," he told her as she walked to Teddy who was smiling at her.

She kissed his cheek too and Teddy beamed. "I undoubtedly missed you, Hermione." Teddy said simply with a nod.

"I missed you too," she ruffled his pink hair and sighed.

Hermione smiled at her marauders and sat down between them. "I am famished," she said simply and Remus got her a plate of food.

She reached out for their hands and took them in her own. "I missed being home."

They ate their dinner and settled down in their seats. Teddy was went on while Hermione was gone and she listened to the tale with sincere interest. He was in the middle of telling her the tale about Albus' encounter with Molly and the dogged tongue Weasley wizz when the clock struck seven thirty.

"You will have time to tell more tomorrow, Teddy." Remus declared and Teddy frowned.

"She just got home dad, cannot I not stay up a little longer?" Teddy asked, scowling.

Remus shook his head. "Edward Teddy Lupin, do what I say now. I will let Hermione tuck you in after you are done bathing." His voice stern but his eyes were still soft.

Teddy smiled and sighed. "Yes, dad." He kissed Hermione's cheek. "I did really miss you." Teddy muttered and rushed off up the stairs.

Remus stood up and stretched. "Well, I am going to go read a little bit." He said simply and Hermione frowned.

"Wait, you are just going to go read?" She asked put off by that.

Sirius smiled and shrugged. "I think I will take a walk," he uttered and kissed Hermione. "We will take a shower before bed." He told her and caressed her face.

"You didn't miss me?" She asked Sirius and he chuckled.

"Of course I did, but I think it would be good for you to spend some time with the poor old werewolf." Sirius teased and Remus growled.

"I am so glad you enjoy calling me old, Padfoot." Remus voiced and rolled his eyes.

Sirius grinned brightly. "I guess he isn't hard of hearing yet," he spoke and then kissed her deeply again before releasing her.

"I will miss you," Hermione uttered and Sirius blew her a kiss and left out the back door.

Remus was gazing at her when she glanced back at him and he smiled. "Would you like to join me?"

She smiled and shrugged. "Like I would ever say no to reading."


	15. Chapter 15

They had settled on the sofa together, but Hermione curled up against him and Crookshanks at her feet. He was comfortable and she was reading Hogwarts a History. She probably knew it word for word by now but she looked the book so much. Remus was stroking her hair absentmindedly and Hermione sighed.

After her mind completely distracted her from even paying attention to the house formation chapter, she placed the book down and turned to Remus. He set his book in his lap and smiled at her.

"Remus," she started and he caressed her cheek and he shook his head.

"Not tonight, Hermione. Tonight we are just going to spend time doing what you want. No conversations about the letter, no confusing signals or forcing you into a situation you do not want to be in. We all missed you too much." He told her and she sighed.

"But Remus," she tried starting again and he kissed her cheek.

He was in the process of going back to his book but she tossed it on the sofa where she was and climbed in his lap. She was straddling him, but she did not kiss him. Hermione was running her fingers over his face and touching his scars, his stubble and anything her fingers wandered toward as she watched him.

Remus' eyes flickered but he restrained himself and let her explore his features. "I know I am not quite as handsome as Sirius." He chuckled and Hermione smiled.

"You are plenty handsome, Remus," her tone was urgent and he saw it in his eyes.

He cupped her face and watched her reaction. She sighed and turned to putty in his hands. He grinned wolfishly as his fingers slid down to her chin line. Hermione tilted her head to the left which inspired very instinctual feelings in Remus. The man was trying to keep the greedy wolf at bay as he watched her unveil before him.

"Dad," Teddy uttered knocking on the door to the library.

Hermione jumped off of him and nodded. "I will be back."

When she left the room Remus got up and walked off the raging urges to take her. He wanted to taste her lips again. Smell her bare skin. Taste it as she cried out for him. He growled shaking it off and went to the desk and unlocked it. He took a sip of the liquor in the drawer before replacing it and charming it locked again.

Remus was damn sure that he could keep composure as long as she was clothed and resistant. He nodded to himself and ran his hands through his hair before sitting back down on the sofa. The wolf was still growling in the back of his mind, but Remus still had control.

"He is tucked in," Hermione whispered as she snuck back into the room.

Remus jumped slightly because he was so focused on taming the wolf that he didn't even listen for her. Hermione smiled and winked at him as she sat down next to him. She took his hand and kissed it.

"Remus, you may kiss me if you like." She breathed.

He pulled her into his lap and took her face in his hands and raked her in for a kiss. Hermione had plenty of control as she straddled his lap and he moaned in her mouth as his tongue tasted hers. Her nails dragged down his shoulders lightly and he growled, flipping their position. He was now bearing over her and plundering her mouth with a bruising kiss. Hermione moaned and Remus pulled away and stood up.

"Bloody hell, you are just perfect." Remus breathed as panted.

Hermione took his hand. "Remus," she replied and he turned to her.

She moved his hand to her face and she tilted her head again in pleasure. "Hermione, you need to not open up that door tonight." Remus growled grasping her hair lightly.

She whimpered in need. "Please love me, Remus."

The wolf was howling inside him and he wanted so badly but he knew that in time, but first things first. He had to resist the urge.

"Not tonight, love." He whispered and she kissed his hand.

"Remus, let me love you." She uttered and he seemed confused at first.

She sat him down and he started to understand as her eyes glinted in the low light. Remus was one pleased werewolf when she rested over his lap after she had completed her deed. He ran his fingers through her hair as she slumbered lightly. He looked at the clock and sighed knowing that Sirius was waiting for him in the garden. He moved her lightly and Crookshanks curled up next to her as Remus got up.

"Good boy," he whispered to the cat and patted him before he left the library.

Remus stalked to the kitchen and through the back door to see his friend smoking and looking out into the yard. He handed Remus the bottle in his other hand and then grinned at his friend.

"She a happy girl?" Sirius uttered and Remus chuckled.

"She is resting right now. I told you I would keep control, but well. She obviously couldn't." Remus told him and took a swig from the bottle.

Sirius frowned and then understanding filled his eyes. "Well, I suppose I could say I told you so." Sirius chuckled and Remus shook his head. "Ten points to Gryffindor..." Sirius sighed and grinned at the older marauder.

"More like fifty points, Pads." Remus hissed with a wolfish grin.

Sirius blushed bright red and shook his head. "Well, I am looking forward to that."

Remus half expected the wolf to get possessive and growl at the thought of Sirius experiencing Hermione in the same way, but it was silent. He was surprised at the quiet acceptance of his other half thus far. He was actually starting to entertain that this would work.

"My bedroom or yours tonight?" Sirius asked him and Remus smiled.

"Yours, but I call tomorrow." The werewolf spoke and Sirius nodded.

"You have everything ready for tomorrow?" Sirius asked gently and Remus smirked.

"I may be a poor old werewolf, but I am still a marauder, Pads." His eyes were flinty and Sirius chuckled.

"Alright, I am going to get our girl relaxed and in bed." Sirius declared and Remus sighed.

"Have a good night," he replied as a small inkling of longing was in his voice.

Sirius winked at him and reassured him. "You got her all day tomorrow, I promise."

XOXO

Sirius went into the library and saw Hermione stir. "Remus?" She asked the room and turned to see Sirius.

"Hey, kitten. How are you feeling?" He asked her with a smirk.

She smiled at him and sighed. "Well, I could use some water." Her voice was a little raspy and she blushed.

Sirius waited for her to get up and she took his hand as he walked her into the kitchen. He got her a glass of water and she gulped it down swiftly. She smiled up at him and kissed his hand.

"I hope you weren't sulking," she couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

Sirius shook his head and kissed her forehead. "No, love. I hope you enjoyed your time with, Moony." He whispered and she nodded against him.

"Thank you," she kissed his chin and he chuckled.

"Alright, time to get wet." He lead her to the bathroom and she smiled.

"Scene of the crime." She told him as he shut the door.

Sirius' greedy hands were already pulling off her clothing. He had been fantasizing about this all week and needed her skin. She gently pawed at his clothing as well and he assisted in taking it off. She leaned over and kissed his bare skin as he turned only a moment to turn on the shower.

"I need to show you how much I missed you," he whispered, helping her in the shower.


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione woke with a start and Sirius was holding her as she cried. This nightmare was different. She was in Malfoy's Manor, but this time She was being tortured while watching Remus get tortured by him. Sirius was lying on the floor and looked lifeless. She pushed Sirius with urgency and he let her go long enough for her to catch her breath.

"Remus," she croaked and Sirius nodded.

Sirius sent him a patronus and held her as she sobbed. "It is okay," he whispered.

Remus came in with swift urgency and Hermione jumped up and into his arms. "You need to be here, Remus!" She whispered and he nodded.

He settled her back down into bed next to Sirius and he climbed in bed next to her naked body. The men cuddled her between them as she cried on both of them and shook. They glanced at each other and consoled her.

"Kitten, this time was different?" Sirius asked and Hermione nodded.

She wiped her eyes on the sheets and hid her eyes. "They were killing you both." She sobbed and started to gasp for air.

"It's alright, love. We are here." Remus kissed her forehead and she leaned back into the pillows.

They took turns kissing her tear stained face until she settled to soft whimpers and held them both close. Remus stoked her hair as Sirius started kissing her hand tenderly and moved up her arm. The werewolf grew bold and kissed her lips lightly which she returned with a soft sigh.

Sirius was nuzzling her neck as Remus continued to kiss her. He pulled away from her lips long enough to see she was relaxing and he reclined into the pillows. Hermione gave one more sigh and the fear finally fell from her and she smiled.

"You both, I love you both." She whispered and started to drift back into sleep.

Sirius smiled at Remus and the werewolf nodded with a grin. "Guess I am staying?" He asked and Sirius nodded.

"I don't want her to wake up without you if she has another one." Sirius reached over and patted his friend. "Get comfortable," he grumbled and snuggled closer to the woman.

Remus pulled off his shirt and turned to the gentle woman between the two of them. She was silent and smiling in her sleep which made Remus' heart swell. He glanced at his friend who was smiling with an arm tangled with hers. He settled in and fell asleep to the smells of lavender, vanilla and strawberries.

XXX

When Heremione woke up, she felt two distinct bodies next to her. She open her eyes and saw she was looking at Sirius. She examined the arm that had came from behind her and saw the light hairs on them. She tried moving softly to get untangled from them, but she was sorely mistaken.

"Mmph," Remus grumbled and pushed himself closer.

That made Sirus open one eye and grumble. "Go back to bed, we are comfortable."

Hermione grinned and leaned over enough to kiss his lips and his eyes opened. "You play unfairly." He growled when she pulled away.

"Witch, you are gonna have a grumpy werewolf on your hands," Remus muttered and buried his face in her hair.

Sirius who moved closer started nuzzling her neck. "Mm, you're tasty this morning." Sirius breathed and Hermione arched.

"Fine, I am up." Remus groaned and Hermione could feel that he was definitely up.

She felt his fingers run down her arm and Sirius watched with a grin. "Give the old werewolf a kiss, kitten. Wake him up properly."

Hermione turned in his grip and she touched her lips softly to his. Remus kissed her and grinned when she pulled away.

"Alright, that is a proper way to wake up." Remus uttered and pushed her softly back down to the pillows.

The top half of her body was displayed and he growled. "Oh my, she is perfect, Pads."

Sirius nodded and started nuzzling her bust. She moaned and Remus watched her as she grew pink and wanton. He did not want to interrupt her beautiful song, but he had to taste her wanting lips. She moaned on his lips and Sirius growled.

"Love as much as I would love spending all day in bed with you and Moony, you have quite the day ahead of you and I don't want to keep you." Sirius was trying so hard to remain composed.

Remus released her lips and she panted. "Oh, please?" She begged and Remus growled.

"Save that for later," he rumbled and Sirius nodded.

"Please do," he grinned down at her and she smiled at them.

"I have a feeling you naughty marauders are never going to tire of this." She snickered sitting up between them.

"Our favorite," Sirius declared with a nod and she kissed him deeply.

Remus watched her with dark want and when she broke the kiss with Sirius, she turned and kissed him deeply. Sirius was so tempted to start where they paused earlier. She looked so delicious, nude and putting her whole body in the kiss.

"You, gentlemen, get ready and I will make breakfast." She whispered, flushed and her hair tousled about.

She put on Remus' shirt he tossed on the floor and grinned. Hermione grabbed a pair of Sirius' boxers from his drawer and winked at them both before she left the room. Remus groaned and flopped back against the pillows. Sirius did the same and they laughed.

"Bloody brilliant," Remus sighed and Sirius nodded.

"Mate, I wouldn't be able to do this with anyone else." Sirius declared and Remus nodded.

He then made a face at Sirius. "I mean for a stinky mutt, you were right about her."

Sirius hit his arm and shook his head. "I was, it is crazy."

Remus cleared his throat. "You have my back tonight?" Remus said seriously and Sirius nodded.

"I won't let you hurt her," Sirius agreed and Remus sighed.

"I have never felt this revved for someone."

"It will be nice to watch what she is like when someone else is making her scream though," Sirius sighed, his eyes glazed over.

Remus' eyes jetted to his friend and he cleared his throat. "Not helping, Pads."

"It's not like we have never shared before," Sirius said seriously and frowned at his friend.

Remus shook his head. "No, this is different. I think-" he stopped mid sentence and Sirius nodded.

"I know, I feel it too." He patted the werewolf's shoulder and stood up.

Remus gazed at his friend's body and frowned. "Bloody hell, Sirius, how am I supposed to compete with that?" He growled and Sirius laughed.

"That's funny because I thought that about you. Been getting in shape for her?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows at Remus when he stood up.

Remus by all means wasn't as in shape as Sirius and he felt incompetent in the looks department. Sirius was leaner than his friend but Remus was wide and masculine. Sirius nodded and the gentleman laughed. They were always pretty comfortable with each other and Remus relied plenty on Sirius when he was recovering from the moon when they were younger. Even now they were comfortable about their friendship. Neither one ever wanted to kiss or intimately touch the other out of lust, so they never worried about it.

"I am famished," Remus uttered and sniffed the air. "She is making steak and eggs."

Sirius grinned and threw on a pair of boxers. "Let's get some grub."

FOOOOOOD

The men wandered down in nothing but their boxers and Hermione was humming and dancing around as she cooked. When they entered the kitchen she smiled at them. She tilted her head to the side and Remus grumbled.

"Hermione, unless you want to get good and properly fucked, please stop doing that delightful gesture." His eyes glinted and she smiled at him.

"How do you know that isn't my plan, Remus." She whispered and he walked behind her as Sirius sat down at the table and thumbed the paper.

He ran his hands along her arms and saw her nipples happily poking underneath his shirt. Remus guided Hermione's hands to the counter and growled. She knew what he meant and she did not move them. His skillful hands traced her sides and found the boxer's band. He reached in but pulled out quickly and adjusted himself.

"Morning," Teddy yawned, entering the kitchen sleepily.

Hermione smiled but didn't move until Remus kissed her cheek and busied himself with chopping some of the vegetables she was adding to the eggs.

"How did you sleep?" Hermione asked him as she went back to the steak left on the skillet.

"Great, but dad did you slam your door last night?" Teddy asked him curiously and he had yet to turn to his son.

"Yes, Hermione had a bad dream so I went to check on her." He murmured and then smiled at his son.

Teddy's hair turned teal and he scratched his head. "Was it because Crookshanks was sleeping with me? I found him on my bed this morning."

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "No, Teddy. I am happy Crookshanks loves you so much."

Hermione came up next to Remus and ran her hand along his as he handed her the bowl with the vegetables. She smiled up at him and his eyes glinted hunger for her. See turned to see Teddy watching them closely and his hair turned bright pink.

"Dad?" He asked and Remus cleared his throat and fully turned around to his son.

"Yes?" He replied smiling.

Teddy was trying to figure out what he was trying to ask and Hermione blushed. "Is your dad 'holding Hermione's hand'? Was that your question, Teddy?" Sirius grinned and Remus rolled his eyes.

Teddy nodded and Remus shook his head. "No, Hermione is my friend." Remus took Hermione with his arm, but his hand didn't reach her hip as he squeezed one of her round, supple cheeks.

His son wasn't convinced but left the conversation alone. "Uncle Sirius, are you and Hermione going to have a baby like Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny?" He asked curiously and nodded. "Albus said that Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry put a flutter on it."

Remus groaned and laughed. "Your Uncle Harry is going to be in so much trouble later."

Sirius nodded and laughed as Hermione turned red and bit her lip. "I am gonna hex his pants." She grumbled and then started to laugh with the boys.

"Would you finish up with this? I am gonna run up the stairs." She whispered to Remus and he nodded.

"I am going to get ready for our surprise adventure today so I better get showered." She declared and kissed Teddy's head.

His hair changed the same color as hers and she giggled. "I have a feeling that today is going to be brilliant." Teddy told her and she nodded.

"I shall return," she curtsied making Teddy clap and she left to the stairs.

"Dad, you know she loves us too much?" Teddy asked referring to everyone in the room.

"Yes I do, son, she loves us too much doesn't she?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not too much. She has three people to love." Sirius grumbled and sipped his tea.

Teddy nodded. "That's alotta love."


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione was not disturbed while she was getting ready and was surprisingly starving by the time she was done. She headed down the stairs but she heard yelling when she approached the stairs and slowly went down them.

"Don't you ever come to my house and demand to see my woman ever again." Sirius growled and she heard someone get shoved against the wall.

"Sh, don't go down there, Uncle Ron is being yelled at." Teddy whispered from his room.

She went into Teddy's room with him. "What happened, Teddy?" She asked him as they stood by the door and listened.

"I say get the hell out or I will hex your ballocks off!" Remus roared and Teddy hugged her.

"He wanted to take you away," Teddy declared and held her close.

Hermione ran her hand through his black hair. "I am not going anywhere, Teddy."

The front door slammed and she felt her shoulders relax. There were familiar footsteps on the stairs and Remus appeared. He seemed relieved that Hermione was with Teddy and smiled.

"He's gone," he told Teddy.

Teddy ran to his dad and hugged on him. "Why did he want to take Hermione?" He asked his father.

Remus sighed and glanced at Hermione. "She left him and he wanted you back."

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "I would never go back to that." Remus looked visibly relieved when she said that.

Her stomach rumbled and Teddy laughed. "You need to eat, Hermione. It is horrible to go without eating." Teddy said practically and Hermione nodded.

Remus let her pass and followed her down the stairs with his son. He watched her closely as she grabbed a plate and set it down to eat. Sirius was outside, what Remus could only assume, smoking and trying to cool down. Ron had really brought out both their territorial natures and it wasn't a good time to be around each other.

Teddy sat down with Hermione at the table and grabbed the newspaper on it. He mimicked how his father and Sirius read it and even made quizzical sounds.

"Did you know that the Chudley Cannons are in the cup this year?" Teddy asked Hermione and she smiled.

"No I did not," she responded and Teddy folded up the newspaper.

"I will be back, I am going to check on the poor blook. He got very upset." Remus declared heading outside.

Teddy gazed at the door then back at Hermione. "I know that dad says you aren't dating, but he doesn't act like before."

Hermione blushed and shrugged. "Maybe he jealous of me. Wants Uncle Sirius all to himself." She winked at him and he turned scarlet.

"Hermione, my dad would have had Uncle Sirius long before you if that were the case." Teddy assured her, his cheeks still pink.

Hermione belted out in laughter. "You are right about that."

She ate a little more as Teddy read the paper and then set it down once again. "Do you think you could have a little brother for me? I am sure Uncle Sirius wouldn't mind."

She looked at Teddy who was dead serious and tilted her head. "You do know that would mean your dad would have to be his dad right?" She questioned and Teddy rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes, Hermione. That why I asked if you would have a little brother for me. You love all of us and Uncle Sirius I think would be quite alright with it."

Hermione was floored by what the nine year old was suggesting. "You want me to be his mum?" She asked and Teddy grinned.

"Bloody brilliant, right?"

The men stepped back into the house grinning at each other and looked at the two at the table. Both saw the look on Hermione's face and glanced back at Teddy. He seemed smug about something and Remus frowned.

"What happened?" Remus asked and his son smiled.

"Nothing, dad." Teddy dropped his smile when he realized his father was serious.

Remus sat down at the table and gazed at both of them. "Teddy go get ready, we are leaving in thirty minutes."

Teddy nodded and hugged Hermione. "I can't wait!" He uttered and left up the stairs.

Sirius poured himself some tea and sat down. "So why did you look like gnomes stole your dessert?" He asked her.

She shook her head and explained what Teddy had said. The two wizards looked at each other and frowned.

"He asked you to have a brother for him?" Remus asked his expression looked like he was contemplating.

Sirius chuckled and smiled. "Seems our Teddy is quite the observant one."

Remus cleared his throat and shrugged. "He wants a brother, I suppose it's a compliment that he asked you. He never asked me if his mom would have another child."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't promise anyone any children. I haven't been able to yet and let's face it, I am not twenty-two anymore." She declared and sighed.

Remus chuckled and shook his head. "I am nineteen years your senior, I would definitely be an older father if that were the case." He laughed and Hermione turned scarlet.

"There is nothing wrong with that, Moony. I like the idea of having another little one around. Maybe I will have a few myself." He leered at Hermione and she hid her face.

"Maybe later we can talk about this when everything isn't so new?" Remus asked her and she gazed at him befuddled.

"You really want to have more children?" She asked him and he smiled at her.

"I would like to make you happy, we both would." Remus nodded towards Sirius and he was sipping his tea.

Sirius gulped it down and grinned. "If you want to make a bunch of baby Moonies and Padfoots, well we will try to help with that!" Sirius declared and Hermione laughed.

Remus took her hand and kissed it. "It is whatever you want, Hermione. We may be pretty stubborn and a bit of twits when it comes to most things, but we love you." Remus finished and Hermione wiped a tear away.

"Thank you," she took both their hands. "Really, thank you for loving me." She whispered and Sirius kissed her hand.

"Thank you for loving us," he told her and Remus agreed.

She pulled herself together and Remus stood and stretched. "I have a feeling I need to speak to my son before we leave. I really don't want him to say anything he shouldn't at the Burrow tonight." He chuckled and shook his head. "Only my kid would ask if you could have a brother for him." With that said, he ascended the stairs and left Sirius grinning at Hermione.

"So should I start now?" He growled at her and she shook her head. "I mean I am sure I have some marauders in the making just waiting for you."

She giggled and kissed his hand again. "There will be plenty of time for that later."

Sirius leaned back in the chair and looked at the ceiling. "Can you imagine? With your intellect and our cunning? Those kids would run Hogwarts!"

Hermione finished her plate and straightened her outfit for their surprise outing.

XXX

"Teddy?" Remus knocked on his son's door.

Teddy opened it for his dad and Remus sat on the bed after Teddy shut the door. "What's wrong dad?" The boy asked.

"We have to talk about what you said to Hermione." Remus declared and Teddy grinned.

"She said she would do it?" He asked in hope and Remus couldn't help but smile.

"She didn't, but you shouldn't be asking things of her like that. She has her own life to live and it was inappropriate." Remus uttered and Teddy nodded.

"I am sorry, I just was so excited to see how happy you were. Hermione is amazing and she would make a great mum." Teddy said abashed, looking down at his feet.

"You love her, I know. I love her and you know that too." Remus admitted to his son and Teddy's eyes grew. "But we have to respect everyone's space here. Hermione will do what makes her happy. You cannot ask someone to do something like that, okay?" He finished and his son nodded.

"Yes, I promise."

"Teddy," Remus felt it was important to continue with something. "I love you and if you ever do have siblings, you will never mean less than the world to me, okay?" He asked his son and Teddy's hair turned the color of his father's.

Teddy jumped at his dad and smiled. "I love you to the moon and back, dad."

Remus kissed his son's hair and smiled. "I love you more."


	18. Chapter 18

**_Well my potterheads, this will be my last installment in the long line of chapters i did throughout my days off. (BUMMER! NO WORK!) I will probably be going back to my one or two chapters a night until my next few lazy days off. I hope you all are enjoying the story because I am. I read your reviews all the time and am so thankful that I have such awesome readers. Thank you for your kindness and for your attentions with my story. It has made me that much more desiring to write. I hope that you all enjoy this nice chapter before stuff starts to get gritty, chaotic and even *wiggles eyebrows* kinky?_**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _Glory_**

Their surprise outing led them to a portkey that took them to Santa Monica, California in the states. Hermione thought it was odd for Remus to be dressed in a tshirt and shorts and now she knew why. Teddy's hair was changed to match his dads and Hermione discreetly put her coat into her purse. They walked down the street and watched the muggles bustle by. Teddy saw the beach and practically dragged Hermione and Remus to the sand.

"Look at how beautiful it is! Bloody brilliant!" Teddy cried as he chased some gulls.

"I am going to go change into my bathing suit," she told Remus and he grinned wolfishly.

"I hope it is a skimpy two piece." He teased and she kissed his cheek.

She wandered into the restroom and ignored the girls that just walked in giggling. "He looks old enough to be her father, and they have a son." One of the girls whispered loudly.

"At least I am getting shagged proper." Hermione replied loudly as she went into the stall.

The girls grew silent but they must be doing their make-up because Hermione still saw their shadows. Hermione unzipped her bag and pulled out her wand. She kicked off her slip ons and casted a nonverbal transfiguring on her clothes. She was pleased to see a gorgeous bikini that was maroon and gold. Her skin was pale so she pulled out the sunblock she had in her bag and placed her slip ons back on her feet before placing her wand back.

When she left the stall the girls looked at her up and down with envy. She smiled sweetly and them and fixed her make-up. While she was checking her hair one of the girls rolled her eyes and finally said something to her.

"It isn't right to be dating your own father." The blonde spoke with a clear American accent.

Hermione grinned and held out the ring on her hand. "We are married and he isn't my father but he might be yours, quite right. I will tell him you said hello after I shag him proper tonight while your brother is asleep in the next room."

The girls blushed in irritation and Hermione tossed her hair. "Pip, pip."

She left the restroom with a sexy stride, just hoping the girls followed her out. She saw Remus laying in the sand and Teddy playing with some kids in the water. Remus was gaping at her and she tossed her hair in the breeze before straddling him. She saw the girls out of the corner of her eye and decided to snog the man in front of her deeply before they stomped off.

She pulled away and grinned. "Well I need to bring you to the beach more!" Remus exclaimed and laughed. "What got your knickers in a bunch? Those Americans say something?"

Hermione explained the bathroom scene and he broke out in laughter. "So you told her that I might be her father and you were going to shag me proper tonight? Hermione Granger." He chuckled and sighed.

"Well I had to defend your honor," she grinned at him and he kissed her again.

Remus helped her off his lap as his son came running up. "Dad, those American boys want me to come play some game called soccer. Can I? It will just be right over there." Teddy exclaimed and pointed to the squared off area of the sand.

Remus stood up and nodded. "Alright but I am going to move so I can watch." He replied and Teddy grinned.

"Thanks, dad! Jose, he said yes!" Teddy shouted and ran over to his new friends.

Hermione had went to the restroom and transfigured her bag to look like a beach bag before they moved to the new area. She pulled out a blanket for her and Remus as they watched Teddy learn how to play soccer.

"I will be right back," he kissed her and left for the nearby restrooms.

"Here, I found this where you were sitting, want me to put it on for you?" A young man asked Hermione as Remus went to the restroom.

He was fit and Hermione might have thought he was a little cute once upon a time, but he was no Sirius or Remus. "No thank you, my husband will be returning soon. But thank you for returning it." Hermione said sweetly, taking the sunscreen from him.

The young man snorted and pranced off in the sand just as Remus got back. "You are making new friends?" He asked her but his voice hinted annoyance.

"I dropped the sunscreen, he was just returning it. Would you put some on me?" She asked him and his eyes immediately fell to her pale, exposed skin.

Teddy waved at them as he was playing and Remus waved back as he gently helped Hermione to her stomach so he could get her back. He enjoyed touching her soft skin and watched her body react to his hands. Oh the things he could do with her, he thought to himself as he finished.

It wasn't long before the game dispersed and Teddy was complaining of being hungry. Remus looked at his watch and nodded before they got up.

"We have ten minutes until the next portkey. Go ahead and get dressed," Remus declared kissing Hermione's cheek.

Hermione left to go get her clothes and Remus shook out and folded the blanket. "Is that your son? He is the sweetest young man." A woman, younger than him, came up to him. "He saw me drop my wallet out of my purse and returned it to me."

Teddy smiled at his dad and Remus nodded. "Good job, son."

"I just wanted to say thank you. Are you new in town? I could go for a drink sometime." The woman flirted with Remus and Teddy made a face.

"Sorry mam'm but Hermione is the only woman in our lives." Teddy said snarkily.

The woman seemed thrown off and nodded as Hermione approached. "Who's your friend, Remus?" She asked about the woman and made sure she saw the ring.

"Thank you so much again for returning my wallet," she said to Teddy and waved goodbye with a fake smile.

"Seems I am not the only one who has moves, Remus." She teased him and he grinned at her.

"Teddy sure told her off though," Remus chuckled and Hermione rustled his hair.

They returned to the portkey and returned to their country with quite the experience. Teddy was talking throughout all of lunch at Leaky Cauldron. Hermione looked out the window and hoped Sirius was alright. She missed him even though she was content with Remus and Teddy. Hermione felt so torn.

"Don't look so blue, kitten." Someone whispered into her ear and she turned to see Sirius.

He cupped her chin and kissed her before he let her reply. "I missed you, you nutter." She breathed and he smiled.

He sat next to her and she smiled at her boys. Somehow, some way, this was how life was supposed to be.


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione felt extreme tribulation stepping in front of the fireplace. Sirius was smiling but she could see anxiety in his face as well. Remus came down the stairs with Teddy in tow and they all looked at each other. Sirius nodded and smiled simply before catching the drift Remus did not want to part with Hermione without a kiss.

"Come on kid, let's go." Sirius grinned at Teddy and the boy nodded.

"I hope Albus brought his chess set," Teddy uttered before stepping into the fire and calling out the Burrow.

Sirius bowed elaborately and did the same as Teddy, heading to the Burrow. Remus tucked Hermione's hair away from her check and ran his fingers over her soft skin. He saw the shimmer and glint of hope which was enough for him. He smashed her lips with his and growled as she moaned in his mouth. Remus pushed her against the wall and pinned her roughly as he had her way with her needy lips.

How Hermione wanted to continue, but Remus pulled away and sighed. "I am going to miss doing that to you," he whispered and released her from his grip.

"I am going to miss more than that," she winked at him and he rumbled.

Remus adjusted himself and stepped toward the fire. "Wait!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped in his arms.

Remus met her hungry lips and she kissed him deeply moments longer before she pulled away panting. "I love you, Remus Lupin." She whispered to him as he placed her back on the ground.

Hermione fixed her blouse and shifted her skirt as Remus stepped into the fire and called out the Burrow. It was her turn and part of her didn't even want to go. She wanted her boys back so she could just not accept that reality was bound to get in the way. She sighed and stepped into the flames after throwing the floo and called out for the Burrow.

When she landed in the Burrow, she was grabbed by the older female Weasley almost immediately. "Hermione! My dear how I have missed you!" She shouted and hugged Hermione.

She hugged Molly back and sighed. "I have missed you too," she uttered as Molly let her go.

"Young lady, we have to have a chat. You never told me that you had interested in Sirius Black!" Molly declared with a put off expression.

Hermione blushed and shrugged. "It just kind of happened," she responded and Molly shook her head.

"If my blundering son would have just paid more attention to your relationship and less to his work." She chided him and Ron appeared with red ears.

"Mum, give me a break." He uttered and waved to Hermione. "Hello Hermione."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away from the two Weasleys and found Sirius with Harry. She wanted to hide from Molly who was sure to be educating her on finding a man who was more of a gentleman. Sirius took her under his arm and Harry grinned widely.

"Where is your other boyfriend, Hermione." Harry teased quietly and Remus cleared his throat from behind Harry. "Oh there you are," Harry chuckled glancing at Remus.

Remus grunted and glanced around. "You know that isn't dinner conversation, Harry."

Harry grinned widely and sighed. "Well, it is quite interesting. Hermione is the only woman I know who could pull it off."

Hermione blushed and a hand snagged her wrist and pulled her away from Sirius. "Well there is Miss Granger!" George boomed and pulled her into a hug.

She grinned brightly and hit his arm lightly. "Awful, just bloody awful." She giggled at him and George wiggled his eyebrows at her with an impish smile.

"So how are you now that you got rid of my brother?" He uttered and she shrugged.

"Pretty bloody brilliant actually. No use for prats." She mumbled and he nodded.

"I agree there, but you made a mistake and didn't pick me." He winked and that was when Sirius decided to make an appearance.

"I believe she ended up with one better," Sirius declared simply and George chuckled.

"Angelina would hex my pants if she thought I was being serious! Besides, snagging a marauder must be a challenge even for Hermione Granger." George teased and Hermione rolled her eyes but was still smiling.

Sirius decided for any other prying eyes he was going to make it very clear that this was his woman. He stunned Hermione with a kiss that was deep and hot which made her blush scarlet. She started to fall into the kiss and softly whimpered before Sirius pulled away and grinned wolfishly at George.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard for her to keep my interest." He said smugly and Hermione was glaring at him.

"He had to convince me," she growled and George, who was amused, clapped.

"Well my hat is tipped to you, Mr. Black." He told the marauder and Sirius nodded.

"George, your father needs your help." Molly called him and George cringed.

"I will be finding out how good the shag is later, Sirius." He teased and bound over to his mom.

Sirius grumbled and shook his head. "That boy better not."

Hermione rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Seems like you need a walk," she jested and he grumbled to himself.

Remus was sitting with Harry and Ginny who waved them over. Hermione flopped on the couch next to Ginny who hugged her. Sirius squeezed next to her and moved to the point where she was practically sitting on his lap. She glanced at him and he shrugged innocently.

"The couch is smaller than it looks, love." He said simply and she shook her head smiling.

"Sometimes you are too much, Sirius." She replied and Ginny cleared her throat.

"So how are things?" Ginny asked Hermione and she eyed both men.

Ginny followed her gaze and nodded. "Conversation for later I suppose. Anything new?"

Remus snorted and nodded. "My son asked Hermione to have him a brother today."

Ginny gasped and then giggled. "Oh Merlin, what did you tell him?" She asked Hermione and Hermione blushed.

"I didn't have a real response for that! Talk about a weird conversation to have." Hermione declared and Harry nodded.

"I spoke to him of course. I told him he shouldn't be asking things of people like that. It isn't right." Remus spoke soundly and Harry laughed.

"Oh bloody hell, he took after Sirius." Harry teased and Sirius snorted.

"Real funny, but that is completely a Black trait in general. It skipped me." He replied and they all bursted into laughter.

"Harry, what do you think about taking Teddy tonight?" Remus implored and Harry looked at Ginny.

"Yeah we can, anything wrong?" Harry asked and Sirius cleared his throat.

Ginny understood right away and hit her husband. "Rude to ask! as if you didn't know."

Harry played being wounded and she rolled her eyes. "Let's take a walk, Hermione."

Ginny stood up and helped Hermione up. She glanced at her men and they smiled at her. Remus seemed very annoyed but she felt it was mostly about dealing with all the civilities involved with not being affectionate.

The red headed witch walked Hermione up to her old room and locked them both in. "Spill," she demanded of Hermione.

Hermione sat on the bed and shrugged. "It has been different. I enjoy both their company individually and as a group."

Ginny shook her head and patted her friends knee. "Have you all..." She trailed off and Hermione went scarlet.

"Not the whole thing, no." Hermione tried to be vague and Ginny giggled.

"Oh, Hermione! How has Teddy been taking it? I mean I am sure Remus, Mr. Proper, isn't horribly affectionate with you around him. However, kids pick up everything!" Ginny uttered and Hermione nodded.

"I think that's why he asked me if I could give him a brother! I mean he flat out asked me, Gin." Hermione declared and Ginny sighed.

"Well, he seems to be taking it well then," Ginny responded and Hermione nodded.

"When his mom didn't show up, before Sirius and I, well he asked me if I could be his new mum." She told Ginny and the redhead frowned.

"Poor kid, I am gonna make sure I spoil him like crazy." Ginny told her and Hermione giggled.

They were quiet a moment and Hermione sighed. "I love them both, you know, but how the bloody hell is this going to work?"

Ginny shrugged. "It is now isn't it?" She asked simply and Hermione nodded. "Anyways, I have something for you. It isn't anything too expensive or anything, but I know you would appreciate it."

She handed Hermione a box with a small red ribbon on top. Inside the box was a necklace with the pendant in the shape of a heart and two black paws on the silver heart. Hermione flipped it in her hand and saw the inscription, _Love without fear_.

Ginny grinned widely. "I figured this would hit it home," she told Hermione as she put the necklace on for her.

Hermione admired the small heart and smiled. "Thank you, Gin. I am so very glad you are my friend."

They hugged and Ginny stood up. "How about I take the pressure off you for a bit and tell mum I am pregnant?" The redhead snickered and Hermione laughed.

"She will be in such a tizzy about that that she won't even notice me. Maybe even if I left early." Hermione nodded and Ginny grinned.

"Have fun," Ginny nudged Hermione and they giggled.

They headed down the stairs and Ginny's plan worked. The place exploded with sound. Hermione never had seen anything so chaotic. Molly was in such a joyous uproar that she did not even see Hermione sneak off with her two men off to their home.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione bursted through the flames and felt so relieved. She waited for Sirius and Remus who followed one after the other shortly after. Remus didn't wait for any words to be said. He grabbed Hermione and kissed her roughly. Sirius walked behind her and nibbled on her neck as Remus ravaged her mouth.

Hermione was singing her approval as both men worked her shirt off and Remus pulled away.

He gazed down at her and growled. "Pads, we have to get her to a bedroom."

Hermione turned to Sirius and gave him a kiss which he returned and picked her up. "Mine tonight," Remus declared simply as Sirius finished snogging Hermione proper.

Remus took her hand and led her up the stairs. Her heart was beating furiously as she grew bewitched by the werewolf. He was so different. So feral. So hers. Remus opened his door and pulled her in. Hermione stood by his bed in nothing but her bra and skirt which made her slightly self conscious. Remus didn't care for playing with pleasantries, not tonight. With the flick of his wrist he took her bra and it clung loosely on her skin.

"Remus," Hermione whispered gently, reaching for his shirt and he grinned.

"Oh no, my turn." He told her simply and lifted her onto the bed.

Sirius prowled the edge of the bed and watched her melt for the werewolf. Remus slid her skirt off and growled in approval. Hermione was enthralled by Remus as he let his nature take over and the desire to possess her was instant. The werewolf slid the knickers gently off her body and ran his hand from her neck to her knees.

"Mine," he sighed and gazed at her eyes.

He started to unbutton his shirt and her eyes grew wide. "Remus," she whispered and he grinned.

When he was shirtless he could smell her potent arousal. He smelt the air and had to hold back a howl of jubilation. He kneeled in front of her and started nibbling on her thighs. She arched and he growled against her skin.

"Why, Miss Granger, are you going to tell me what you need?" Remus grumbled against her skin and she moaned again.

"Remus, please," she whispered and Remus chuckled.

"Oh I am sorry, you must not want it enough." Remus hissed and ran his fingers on her needy flesh.

Hermione panted and whimpered for more. More friction. More heat. More Remus. His thumbs traced the center of her body as his fingertips lightly touched her flesh from collar bone to hips.

"Remus, I need you, please?" She asked softly and Remus smirked.

"Good girl," he uttered and started to loosen his belt.

Remus got to experience what being with Hermione was like and he thought he had fallen in some heated dream. She was his idea of perfection and he got to taste her, feel her, and love her. Sirius had let the couple come back down before he approached, not wanting to ping territorial issues for Moony.

Hermione was snuggled against Remus, but when the werewolf saw his friend he smiled. "Love, make sure Sirius doesn't feel left out." He grumbled and kissed her forehead.

Hermione crawled over to him and kissed and nibbled on his neck. "Oh bloody hell, you know how to press my buttons!" Sirius hissed and she grinned up at him.

Remus cleared his throat and they both looked at him smiling. "How about you show Pads how you use your lips..." He trailed off as he dragged his fingertips around her cheek to her swollen lips. "While I show you how I use mine." Remus declared and Hermione blushed.

She wasn't sure when things simmered down but she was snuggled between both of them in the darkness and happy to let sleep take her. She dreamt only darkness and no sinister laughter crept in her ears that night.

XOXO

Waking up to warm arms around her and snoring in her ear was one of the highlight of Hermione's day. She curled into whoever was next to her and Remus' disapproving grunt told her that he wasn't ready to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw Sirius had wrapped his legs around one of hers.

She moved gently again and both of them grunted. "Witch," Remus growled and Hermione giggled.

"If you don't like it then move me." She whispered and he groaned.

He pulled her on top of him to Sirius' displeasure. "There you are moved," he grinned up at her and she leaned down and kissed him.

"Oi! I need some love to!" Sirius said grumpily and Hermione giggled.

"Fine you have her, she was waking me up anyway." Remus gently tossed her at the sulking animagius.

Hermione started attacking him with kisses which made him put a pillow on her. "There, time out." Sirius chuckled and Hermione pushed the pillow off of her.

She rested there a moment and Remus rolled over and rested his chin softly on her chest. His stubble tickled for a moment. Sirius ran his fingers over his stomach and Hermione played with Remus' hair. She reached for Sirius and they snuggled her as she smiled at them.

"This has been the happiest I've ever been." She admitted to them both and they beamed at her.

"It has been a pleasure, right, Pads?" Remus murmured and Sirius nodded.

"We have loved you a long time, together. Fell right for you when you wrote those beautiful letters." Sirius replied and Hermione grinned.

"So much for cunning marauders," she teased them and Remus growled.

"I think we need to make her pay for such a snarky remark." Remus uttered and Sirius chuckled.

"Don't touch her at all and see when she cracks," Sirius nodded and Remus gave him an agreeing nod.

Hermione didn't think they were serious until they pulled away from her and got out of bed. She frowned at them and Remus stretched and yawned. Sirius arched an eyebrow at her and nodded toward Remus. His shoulders rippled and flexed as he finished his stretching. She gulped and glanced back at Sirius Black who was now stretching as well.

"You both aren't being funny," she declared and they grinned at her.

"We think so," Sirius retorted and Remus opened the bedroom door.

Sirius walked out stark naked and Remus followed, shutting the door behind him. She pouted in bed before she got up and opened to see both of them smiling at her.

"You two shower and then we will get in a quicky before Teddy gets home?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded.

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "I don't know if I will ever get used to this."

 _I am really looking forward to moving this relationship forward, but I have a feeling there might be some major hiccups coming. The next chapter will take place some time in the near future. We will get to see how our heroes are doing in such a tender and intimate relationship. Will they be able to make it for the long haul? I suppose we will find out. =)_


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione was shifting in her chair, he robe clung to her pajamas as she sat there with Teddy. She sipped her tea and Teddy smiled at her as he ate the pancakes she made.

"Where is dad at?" Teddy asked after swallowing a bite.

"Dad is sleeping still, he is still recovering from the full moon." She assured him and he nodded.

"He did seem different this full moon," Teddy, always the keen observer, remarked.

Truth be told he was extremely different this full moon. He was aggressive and twice almost got into a brawl with Sirius leading up to the moon. Hermione found that around that time she needed to focus her affections on them singularly instead of welcoming her favored shared time. It was a mistake she wasn't going to make again.

Remus still did not mind Padfoot's company during the night, but he was very selective about him after. It had already been two days and he still wasn't fully recovered. He was still feral and seemed very possessive of her.

Hermione stood up to get some toast for herself and swallowed as her stomach roiled. She shook it off and just as she got to the counter, she voided her stomach in the sink. Teddy made a sound of disgust and then realized Hermione was sick and ran over to her. She finished and ran the sink, making sounds of repugnance. He helped her to the chair she was sitting in.

"Are you alright? Did you get sick from Severus? Aunt Ginny said he got the stomach flu so bad he had to walk around with a waste bin in his hands."

Hermione took a sip of her tea and smiled at Teddy. "I am alright."

Sirius popped into the kitchen and kissed her hair. "Hello, beautiful."

"Uncle Sirius, Hermione got Severus' stomach bug. She just blew chunks in the sink." Teddy told him and Sirius sighed.

"Well I suppose I better make you some soup and get you back in bed." Sirius caught her gaze and he seemed mildly worried.

She smiled at him. "I am fine," she kissed his hand and he smiled.

Teddy wasn't convinced and shook his head. "I think Uncle Sirius should make you some soup, Hermione."

Sirius grinned and shrugged. "If she gets sick, I am going to get it to, Teddy. I am gonna come give it to you!"

Teddy ran off screaming and Sirius chased her. Hermione was sitting there and trying to recall something as the boys ran around the entrance hall. She was positive that her contraceptive potion was taken every dose. She was even more so sure when she came back. She was deep in thought when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"I was wondering where you were," Remus murmured and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him, clearly concerned.

He shook his head, "I should ask the same thing to you."

She saw knowing in his eyes and she shrugged. "False alarm," she smiled at him.

He glared at her sharply. "No," he said so simply it crushed every bit of denial she had.

She frowned and whispered. "I have been..." She trailed off and Remus lighten his gaze.

"I know you were," He told her and she tilted her head. "Sense of taste let's call that."

She felt embarrassed that she didn't tell her partners. "I didn't think it was important."

Remus nodded. "How long were you taking them with Ron?" He asked her and she whimpered.

"The last four years," she breathed and Remus kissed her hand. "I just couldn't take losing another one, Remus."

She felt ridiculous to be upset about this. It was a great thing and a wonderful opportunity to really make this real. On the other hand, it was real. She wasn't just the girlfriend they snogged silly and shagged like teenagers. She was holding their child and what scared her the most is what would happen if she lost it and then lost them.

"You know we won't love you any less, Hermione." He uttered playing with the pendant around her neck.

She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you, Remus."

"Hey, love for me over here," Sirius uttered picking her up and kissed her. "Want to go to Harry's with me today?" He asked after he she pulled away from him.

She nodded and smiled. "I would love to. Let me spend a little time with Remus?" She asked him and he nodded kissing her forehead.

"I will be headed over there noonish. Ginny is on some sort of a cleaning fit and I would hate to get in the way early."

Hermione took Remus' hand and they went to his room and rested in bed. It was plenty of soft kisses and caresses. Remus rubbed her stomach and kissed her; she knew what he was saying but how scary. He was saying that he was happy about this and that frightened her the most. She wanted them mad. She wanted them disappointed. That way when she lost it, she wouldn't have to apologize. She wouldn't have to cry for them. She wouldn't have to feel less like a woman.

She looked at the clock and saw it was ten minutes until noon and kissed Remus again. "This has been the best time of my life." She whispered through kisses.

He frowned at her and tilted his head as he caught tears in her eyes. "Why does this feel like you are saying goodbye?" He asked alarmed.

She smiled and kissed him again. "I promise I will be home later," that was the very first lie Hermione ever told Remus.

When Hermione left the werewolf in his room, she went to hers to get dressed. She glanced around and grabbed her larger purse and started to pack. She tossed her clothes, books and the things she knew she couldn't buy. Sitting down after she wrote out a note.

 _My Dearest Marauders,_

 _I am sorry to do this to you. I love you so much and I cannot see us ever being able to see each other again, if I don't do this. I need to disappear. I don't want you to share my sorrow when I lose our wonderful treasure. I am so scared you could never love me again if I were here. Please don't go looking for me._

 _Tell Teddy that I am sorry that I had to go for a while. I can only hope that he could forgive me. I don't want him to see me lose the baby either. He had his hopes set on a brother I cannot give him._

 _Love you always,_

 _Hermione_


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione stood in the kitchen next to Ginny and she sipped her pumpkin juice. The redhead could see something weighing heavily on her friend but she patiently waited. Ginny watched quizzically but did not say a word on it until Hermione sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Ginny, I need to leave for awhile, watch my boys for me?" She asked her and Ginny frowned.

"Why are you leaving?" She asked sharply.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "I am pregnant and I am too scared to lose this one." She admitted and Ginny gasped.

"But Hermione I thought you were so in love with them both!" Ginny exclaimed and Hermione nodded.

"I don't want them to see me lose their baby. That's what ruined my relationship with your brother. It's like I couldn't do my duty as his woman."

"You love them, that's all they want!" Ginny scowled and Hermione ran her hand through her curls.

"No, Ginny. It is different when you lose something like that. The awful ripping and tearing of two hearts when your hopes and dreams are dashed away. With three of us I don't know if I could live through that. I would rather not let them down because I cannot even carry a child."

Ginny shook her head and went off. "I didn't give you the pendant so you would leave them!" She gasped and covered her mouth after in surprise.

Hermione looked at the necklace and scowled at her friend. "Ginny, please tell me you didn't!" Hermione begged, clearly angry.

Ginny gulped and sighed. "Listen, I saw your potions in your closet and got upset. I knew you wanted to be a mother and I knew I had seen them before. Two years ago when I was helping you out with your wardrobe cleaning. Then I thought they were fertility potions but I realized this time around that you weren't trying anymore. You didn't even tell me that you were taking something to prevent you from having a baby!" She paused and watched her friend turn pale. "So I counteracted your potions with a charmed necklace so you could actually have a chance again, Hermione. I wanted you to be as happy as me!"

Hermione crumbled and shook. "I cannot believe you would make me relive this pain with them. They don't deserve that."

"Hermione, I am sorry."

XXX

Remus believed her but there was something so wrong with it. He waited a little bit before he got up and went to the restroom. He knew it was invasion of privacy, but his curiosity got the best of him as he past Hermione's room. He opened the door to see a barren room. Immediately Remus went on alarm. He saw the parchment and read it frantically.

Before he could register what he was doing, he grabbed his shirt she left on her floor and ran down the stairs. He bolted to the fireplace and tossed in floo before jumping in. When he landed in Harry's home he looked up at Sirius and Harry. Both seemed marry and happy.

"Where is she?" Remus asked desperately.

Sirius frowned and pointed to the kitchen. "She's in there with Ginny."

Remus ran into the kitchen and saw Ginny standing there alone. The woman was sipping pumpkin juice and she seemed thoughtful.

"Where is she Ginny?" Remus demanded and Ginny shrugged.

"She said she needed to walk it off. Her finding out she was pregnant took it all out of her." Ginny uttered and smacked her mouth again.

Sirius tapped Remus on the shoulder and narrowed his gaze at him. "When did she find out she was pregnant?"

Remus blushed and explained what happened and Sirius slammed his hand on the counter. "I was so stupid!"

Remus held up his hand. "Wait she went walking outside?" He asked Ginny and she nodded like he was a twit.

"Shit." Remus said and sat in the stool. "She's gone."

Sirius who looked completely confused shouted. "What the fuck do you mean she's gone?"

"She left a letter," Remus declared and Sirius let realization hit him.

"She left because she was afraid to lose the baby..."

XXX

Hermione approached her old apartment with a heavy heart and a sigh. She waited a moment before knocking, trying to decide if she could do this. This was out of the frying pan and into the fire, but did she have a real choice? When she finally knocked she waited patiently.

Ron opened the door and tilted his head in confusion. "What are you doing here, Hermione?" He asked her cooly.

Hermione blushed and bit her lip. "I need your help as a friend, Ronald. I have nowhere else to go." Hermione admitted and Ron let her in.

They walked through the rooms that she recognized but at the same time seemed so foreign to her. Like she was waking up from a dream and everything seemed not quite the same. They went into the kitchen and her heart quavered as she saw all the baby books left for Ron by Lavender. Hermione sat down at the table and Ron handed her a bottle of firewhiskey. She shook her head and his eyes went wide.

"Blimey, Hermione, that didn't take long." Ron uttered and sat down with her.

Hermione shook her head. "It was an accident."

Ron grinned and mumbled. "Well they usually do, but why are you here?" He pondered.

"Ron, I was a bad girlfriend. I know that it doesn't seem like it but I was so scared to lose our third one I couldn't anymore... I started taking..." She trailed off and he nodded darkly.

"I kind of figured that after so long of nothing. Part of me knew. I know what I did was unforgivable. I do hope that we can forgive and forget. I was a right sod to you and that's why Lavender left me with our baby. She found out the things I said to you and how horrible I was to you when things weren't working. I know I can never take back what I said. I know I will never be able to apologize to you enough." He finished and her eyes brimmed with tears.

They sat in silence a moment and Hermione finally sighed. "Can I please stay here for awhile? I don't think I can do this in front of them."

Ron gazed strongly at her. "Both of them? Hermione?" Ron replied.

Hermione nodded and started sobbing. Ron comforted her as she cried and guilt spread over him. He had made her so guilt ridden from something she couldn't control. He finally realized how harmful he was to her that she was devastated for something that should be beautiful. That is why Lavender left him. That is why Hermione ran from her happiness. He had to make things right.

"This is something you will get through," Ron reassured her.

He hugged her and she clung to him as she cried. "Ron, I am so afraid I am going to lose this one!" She howled and he held her.

"It is alright to be afraid, but remember this is a good thing." He whispered and held on to her.

She shook her head. "What am I going to do?" She shook in his arms and he sighed.

"You are going to go lay down and I am going to go get us some grub, okay, Hermione?" He asked her and she nodded against him.

He stood her up and she sighed, wiping her face. "I think I will go take a nap then."

Ron smiled at her and brushed her hair away from her face. "You will feel much better after some sleep."

She smiled lightly and left to the other room. Ron took a deep breath and left his apartment with only one thing in mind; not getting killed by two very angry fathers to be.


	23. Chapter 23

Remus was pacing the floor at Harry's while waiting for owls to show up with letters. His son knew was something wrong but it was easy to distract him with his cousins. Sirius was in bad shape as he sat outside on the porch chain smoking cigarettes. Both men were completely upset that their pregnant girlfriend took off, but they also were dumbfounded.

"You know that this is kind of my fault," Ginny finally admitted as she was sitting in the living room with Remus.

Remus glanced at her and seemed confused. "Why do you say that?"

Ginny sighed. "The pendant stopped the potions from working. Hermione didn't know that and I did not tell her until today. I gave her the necklace hoping that when she did finally get pregnant she would be ecstatic. I had no clue that she blamed herself so much for her miscarriages."

Remus ran his hands through his hair and tried so hard to swallow down his panic. "Think, Ginny. Where would she go if she was trying to hide from everyone she knew?" Remus grumbled trying to get through this.

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Sirius boomed from outside.

Ginny glanced out the window and paled as she looked at Remus. "Ron is here."

Sirius kicked the door open and threw him inside. Ron did not fight him or even look like he was smug. Remus stood there with his arms folded and a scowl on his face. Ron stood up and held up his hands in submission.

"I am here about Hermione, she came to my apartment today." Ron said and Remus grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Where the fuck is she," he growled with a deadly tone and his eyes glinted gold.

"She is still there, but I had her lay down so I could come here and tell you both." Ron declared and the werewolf put him down but Sirius decided that wasn't good enough and punched him.

"Bloody sod! You are lucky I don't kill you where you stand!" Sirius hollered and Remus held the older man back.

"Bloody hell, Sirius. I came here so you could convince her to come home." Ron uttered, rubbing his cheek where Sirius punched him.

Remus glanced at Sirius and they nodded at each other and then glared at Ron. "Why would she go to you?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. I was a bloody sod to her when she lost our pregnancies. I said things I can never forgive myself for saying. I treated her like it was her fault. So I am not sure why she came to me." Ron admitted and Sirius held Remus back this time.

"You are very lucky she never told me this! I would have ripped off your bloody todger!" Remus growled and Ron nodded.

"I am. I don't deserve your forgiveness nor hers. I do want to make things right for her now though. Hermione will always be one of my friends. She is scared to pieces you both will not love her if she loses this one. Both of you." Ron uttered and the marauders relaxed some.

"So how are we going to convince our witch to come home?" Remus asked Sirius.

Sirius, who was always pretty cunning, came up short and shrugged. "How the bloody hell do you convince Hermione Granger that we will love her always?"

"Can I ask Hermione to come home?" Teddy asked at the edge of the room.

Remus paled and turned to his son. "I don't know if she will listen, Teddy." He told his son honestly and Teddy shook his head.

"We are a family, dad. She just needs to be told she will always be a part of it." Teddy said wisely and Sirius nodded.

"I think that is the smartest thing I have heard all day, Teddy boy." Sirius declared and Teddy grinned widely.

Remus walked over to his son and hugged him tightly. "You are so much smarter than your dad ever will be, Teddy."

"Dad, let's bring Hermione home." He told the werewolf.

XXX

Hermione stirred and felt like she had been sleeping for hours. She reached for her men but realization hit; she had left them. She was crushed and tossed the blankets over her head and started to cry. She heard the bedroom door but didn't look, thinking Ron had come in.

"Hermione?" Teddy's voice rang out in the room and she sprung up.

There Teddy was right by the door and his hair was bright pink. "What are you doing here, Teddy?" She asked him and the boy climbed on the bed.

He hugged her tightly before he answered. "I came here to ask if you would come home. Dad and Uncle Sirius are waiting in the other room. We miss you already. Even if you cannot give me a little brother, I still love you. My mum will always be my mum, but you make my dad and Uncle Sirius happy. You love all of us and we all love you."

Hermione started to sincerely cry and Teddy held her. "I love you, Teddy. If I never have any children I am still blessed, I have you." She breathed through her tears and Teddy started to tear up.

"Please come home? We can take care of you and love you." Teddy begged and Hermione nodded.

"Okay, Teddy. I will come home. I will come home because my family is there."

Teddy kissed her cheek and smiled. "You are still my second favorite person in the world, Hermione."

She kissed his nose and smiled at him. "Don't tell your dad or Uncle Sirius, but you are tied for first with them." She said with a wink and he blushed.

"That is cheating, Hermione." He scolded her and she laughed.

"Alright, well it is our secret but you are my favorite person, Teddy." She whispered and he beamed at her.

"So does that mean I can choose where we all go as a family this next trip?" Teddy grinned mischievously.

Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes. "Most definitely," she uttered.

"As a family? You, me, dad and Uncle Sirius?"

Hermione kissed his forehead before replying. "Without out a doubt, Teddy."

Teddy bounded off the bed and grinned brightly. "Let's go tell dad and Uncle Sirius!"

Hermione got up and took the boy's hand as he led her back to her worried marauders.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey Potterheads,_

 _These last couple of chapters have been nice but this one made me get misty eyed a few times. I suggest reading it with a tissue if you are a romantic or a big sap like me. I am so greatful for you all that are reading and I hope I am doing you all justice with my writing =) As for the steamy tidbits, I did not initially put them in but I am sure I can revise it if you all feel they are missing (I love the steamy tidbits too!) Let me know what you all think!_

 _XOXO_

 _Glory_

Remus and Sirius were so glad to have their witch back home. Today was the most exhausting and stressful day that the marauders had in a long time. Hermione volunteered to tuck Teddy in and they let her and sat down for a drink. Hermione knocked on Teddy's door and he opened it smiling.

"Hermione," his hair turned pink and she smiled down at him.

She got him in bed and sat next to him. "Teddy, I know you don't realize what you did today, but I want to thank you. Thank you for loving me so much." She told him and took his hand.

"I know you told me you could never replace my mum, Hermione, but I think in a way you are better than my mum. You picked to love me and you aren't even my mum." Teddy uttered sleepily and Hermione leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I will always love you, Teddy. I hope you know that." She whispered to him and got up.

She took one last look at the sleepy boy and couldn't help but to feel fulfilled. She may not have her own child, but she has a child who needed and loved her. Teddy was already here and a new addition to the family would be great, but it would never change how she felt for them or how they felt for her. It was with that thought that she found deep love and joy for what she had.

She tip-toed down the stairs and saw her men drinking at the table. "I was scared we were going to lose her, Moony." Sirius said, still clearly distressed.

Remus breathed heavily and nodded. "I found that note and thought that my life was going to end if I didn't find her." He sniffed the air and turned his head to her. "Miss Granger."

She walked into the kitchen and both men stood. "I am sorry I scared you, my loves." She declared and they stood.

They gently pulled her into an embrace between them and kissed her face softly. Remus ran his hand down her back as Sirius took her hand in his. She could feel just how much she scared them by their anxious need to touch and love her.

"I wish I could express how sorry I am that I hurt you both, I was reliving old tapes." She uttered and tears glittered her eyes.

"Let's tape over them with new things," Sirius breathed in her ear and started to nibble on her neck.

"Oh yes, I would love to love you everyday for the rest of our days." Remus whispered as he kissed along her jawline on the other side.

They both ran a hand over her belly and she blushed. "Even if this one doesn't make it, we still love it and you. We will continue to try if that is what you wish." Sirius declared and Remus pulled away.

He got on his knees and kissed her belly gently. "Thank you for giving us such a gift. Just to know you hold a piece of us, Hermione, makes us love you just that much more."

Sirius kissed her gently and caressed her cheek. "Regardless of length, you still carry a piece of us with you, Hermione. We love you just for loving us, Hermione. You gave us a reason to love again."

Hermione was so touched by their words that she started to softly sob. "I love you both too, I just got so afraid." She whimpered and tears rolled down her cheek.

Remus lifted her shirt and kissed her soft stomach. "How could I ever not love you." He paused and ran a hand over her soft flesh. "You willingly give yourself to both of us. Your body and heart is ours and in return you have both of ours. You gave us light." He whispered against her skin and Sirius kissed her tears.

"You never cease to amaze us, Hermione. First you bring me back from darkness. Then you have us fall so deeply in love with you by sending us letters that give us a reason to do more than sit in a depression. Finally you come here, fall in love with both of us and give your heart to us. How could we ever not love you?" Sirius murmured as he looked into her eyes. "We owe our happiness and our lives to you. Everything else outside of you is a bonus to us. We just hoped for your love, but if this sweet idea does end up being a baby, well then I suppose we better make some room in our hearts for it because you seem to have both of ours."

She was so relieved and felt so loved that her knees gave in and her marauders took her in hand. Sirius cradled her and Remus kissed her hand. "Let's get you bathed, because you smell of Ron's apartment, and then we can all lay down in bed.

They brought her into the bathroom and Remus started the water. Sirius was still kissing on her as she stood in front of him. Once Remus found the best temperature, he plugged the drain and added the bubble bath. She was silently content as her loves started slowly taking her clothes off. They took their time kissing and caressing her skin gently.

Once she was free of her clothing, Remus walked her to the tub and set her down in it. Immediately he started kissing her neck and running his fingers through her hair as Sirius started to rub one of her feet. When her toes curled, Sirius chuckled.

"I knew I could get you wet enough and stroke you enough to curl your toes." He teased arching an eyebrow at her.

"Always the trouble maker," she smiled at her and he leaned over and kissed her.

Sirius evolved the kiss and she started to moan in his mouth. Sirius' hand disappeared into the water and she sincerely was moaning out of physical pleasure. He released their kiss and Remus took her lips swiftly as his hands ran along her neck and down to her heaving chest.

Hermione felt like she was going to die of happiness! Remus continued to tease her sensitive bust while Sirius masterfully pleased her to completion. Her mouth was covered but she still rang out in a familiar song the men loved to hear. Remus pulled away and she breathed and gasped for air and smiled at them.

"I love you both so very much," she whispered and Sirius kissed her.

"We both love you so very much as well," Remus replied and stood up. "Let's get you to bed."


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione yawned softly and saw that her marauders were already waking. They had snuggled close but were touching her skin lightly with their fingertips.

"Mum, stop!" Teddy shouted and the door flung open.

Hermione ducked down into the blankets and Remus left her side. "Nymphadora, you know you are no longer welcome in my house." Remus growled.

"No you are not going to send me papers and not talk this over. I deserve that much." She paused and saw Hermione and Sirius in bed. "Looks like you kept yourself busy while I was in rehab." She snorted.

Sirius snatched a pair of boxers next to his side of the bed and grumbled. "Always the one for dramatics, cousin."

Hermione finally pulled the blankets from over her face and saw her marauders standing between her and Tonks. However, Tonks saw her and shook her head.

"You couldn't just leave him alone?" She asked Hermione softly, the irritation in her voice was gone.

Tonks looked crushed and Hermione sighed. "I love him. I love them both." Hermione declared and Tonks nodded.

"Well I suppose I saw this coming. The love letters and everything. It may not have been on purpose but you stole my husband's heart a long time ago. I no longer hold resentment for that, I am free." She told Hermione and the younger woman felt like this was as close to acceptance as she would get from Tonks.

Tonks glared at Remus and shook her head. "You and I have some unfinished business." She growled and Remus nodded.

"I do owe you that much. I will throw on some clothes and we will talk it over tea." Remus nodded and she sighed.

"Mum, come make the tea and we will spend some time together." Teddy tried to convince Tonks and she smiled over at him.

"Okay, kiddo, let's go."

Remus kissed Hermione and got dressed without a sound. Sirius curled up on the bed next to Hermione with a groan and smiled at her. She started to feel queasy and groaned.

"You alright?" Sirius asked her and stroked her hair.

"Just feeling a bit nauseous," she answered and Remus sighed.

"I have some ginger extract in the nightstand for that, love." Remus kissed her forehead and walked to the bedroom door. "Take care of her, Pads."

Remus headed down the stairs and saw his soon to be ex-wife sipping her tea and talking to Teddy. "So that was something," she said to him and he nodded.

"It was nice to go to the beach in America." Teddy declared and smiled at his mom.

"Do you like Hermione?" Tonks asked her son, not seeing Remus looking in.

Teddy grinned wide and nodded. "Yes, she is stupendous! She really is amazing. Plus I don't think I have seen dad and Uncle Sirius ever this happy."

Tonks nodded once and forced a smile. "I am happy to hear that," she sighed and bit her lip. "Teddy, your daddy would prefer me to not come see you anymore. What do you think?" She asked him and Teddy frowned.

"I love you, mum, but you make everyone very displeased. I wouldn't mind visiting you, but I don't like seeing dad so upset." Teddy declared and Remus felt sad for his son.

Tonks nodded and sighed again roughly. "Alright, son. I won't come back here again. You still will come visit me at my new place in London?"

Teddy smiled and took his mom's hand. "Of course and I will write all the time. I knew you weren't happy and I want you to be as happy as dad is now."

Her hair turned bright blue and she started to cry. "I am so sorry I wasn't there for you, Teddy. I screwed up, but I am better now. I want to be better for you. I know that me and your dad aren't going to be together, we shouldn't have been together for a long time, but that is no excuse for me being such a bad mum. I hope you still love me." She sobbed and Teddy went and hugged her.

"I will always love you, mum. No one will ever love you more than me." He told her and Remus felt so proud of his son.

Tonks wiped her eyes and caught sight of Remus. It was like two familiar strangers seeing each other for the first time.

Teddy kissed his mom's cheek. "Come say goodbye to me before you leave?" He asked her and she nodded.

Teddy took his leave and Remus sat down at the table. They looked at each other a moment and she tilted her head.

"How does that whole thing work? You and my cousin do stuff too?" She asked him with genuine curiosity.

Remus blushed and shook his head smiling. "No just to her. She is kind of mine and his and ours."

Tonks blushed and shook her head. "I should have left when I knew you both fell for her. You would sit here and talk about the letters all night long. Sirius on about your Marauder Treasure. Remus, you told Sirius that you would give anything to taste her happiness. Kind of ruins a marriage." She told him and Remus gasped.

"When did I say that?" He asked her and she thought.

"Right after she brought back Sirius. You both were drunken sods and talking about all the women you banged, wanted to or loved. He mentioned how much he loved Hermione and how sexy she was naked and you replied with that. That was when the letters started getting thick. I watched you write to her at night when you thought I was still at the pub or drinking in the kitchen. Remus you have been in love with that girl for more than half your son's life." Tonks said and the revelation hit him.

"I am so sorry, Nymphadora. I should have been better to you. I am sorry that you had to go through that." Remus apologized and reached for her hand.

She took it and smiled. "I am happy that you are happy, Remus. I am sorry that I couldn't just let go. I was so willing to live miserably that I didn't know how far I had gone. I promise I will be a better mum to Teddy and that I will respect your new relationship."

They sighed together and she handed him the papers. "They just need your signature and we are divorced. I appreciate that you didn't put infidelity as the reason for the severing."

He took the papers and signed them with the quill on the table. "There you go, Miss Nymphadora Tonks." He handed her copy to her.

"Thank you again, Remus. I really do hope you stay happy. I want to find my happiness too." She voiced and stood up.

He reached for her and hugged her. "I will send you a letter when Teddy wants to visit."

She nodded and patted his cheek. "Keep her busy, werewolf."

He chuckled. "Stay sober, witch." She winked and headed up the stairs to say goodbye to her son.


	26. Chapter 26

Remus knocked on his son's door and he answered with a smile and his hair the color of his father's hair. "Dad," he said and Remus came in.

Remus sat on the bed and his son looked at him. "So everything went well?" Remus asked.

Teddy nodded and shrugged. "I am happy mum isn't sick anymore."

Remus sighed and nodded. "Good, do you have any questions?" He opened the dialog.

"So you and Uncle Sirius sleep with Hermione in your bed?" Teddy asked and Remus had totally forgotten that his son hadn't seen them all together until today.

Remus blushed and tried to find the words. "Well, yes."

Teddy frowned and narrowed his gaze at his father. "That isn't normal though, right?"

Remus was hoping to avoid this conversation but it was long overdue. "No, it isn't normal. Usually only two people sleep in the same bed, you are correct."

His son tilted his head in wonderment and Remus gulped. "Why does Hermione sleep with you and Uncle Sirius in the same bed then?"

Remus sighed and shrugged. "Because we both love Hermione so much we both want to sleep next to her."

Teddy nodded and made a face. "Okay, but does that mean if Hermione has the baby it won't be my brother?"

Remus smiled and shook his head. "It may be your sister or your brother, but it will be your sibling. Family is family right?" Remus was trying so very hard not to go into the complexity of his relationship with his son.

He had hardly had a chance to go into the complexity of it, himself. He wasn't even sure how it was all going to work, but they would cross that bridge when they get there. Right now he just wanted his son to be okay with it.

"I hope it is a brother," Teddy said simply and smiled. "Dad wouldn't that be nice. Then Uncle Sirius could turn into a dog and ride him around on his back!" Teddy laughed and Remus smiled.

"So you are alright with us sleeping in the same bed together?" He asked Teddy and the boy shrugged.

"As long as Hermione stays," he told his father and Remus let out a breath in relief. "But, you might want to wear pajamas, dad. You might scare Hermione away if you don't."

Remus had to hold in a chuckle and he nodded. "Good idea, son. I am going to go check on Hermione, okay? Uncle Sirius will come down and make you something to eat."

Teddy nodded and smiled. "I love you, dad. Thanks for being my dad."

Remus hugged his son and ruffled his hair. "Thanks for being my son, Teddy."

XXX

Hermione wiped sweat off her brow and howled a breath of relief. Sirius slumped into the bed and grinned like a kid on Christmas. He was gleaming with sweat from the carnal work out that they just performed. She crawled over to him and licked his chest with greed.

"Bloody hell, woman, you are going to wear me out. Twice an hour and you still want more!" Sirius hollered and smiled at her.

She licked lightly all the way to his neck and started to suckle. "Mmm, you taste so good," she purred and he growled.

Sirius reached down and grabbed one round exquisite cheek and groaned. "Kitten, you are the most heavenly torture I have ever had."

"Sirius," she sighed and he grinned and kissed her forehead.

Remus came into the room and smelt the air as he shut the door. "Well, someone has been busy." The werewolf chuckled and Sirius groaned.

"This woman will not let me rest!" He feigned agony and Remus started taking off his clothes.

"Well I can help you, Pads. If you would go make breakfast for my son, I will alleviate your duties to our lover." Remus growled and Hermione sat up and tilted her head to the left and smiled.

Sirius smiled and kissed her cheek. "Behave, kitten. I have a feeling he won't be as gentle if you don't behave."

Sirius left the werewolf with Hermione and she smiled sweetly at him. "I was told to not play with a big bad wolf..." She purred and then bit her lip. "But I think I like it too much to stop."

Remus growled and took her hair in his hands, pulling her to him for a rough kiss as he climbed on the bed. She dragged her nails down his chest lightly and he growled through the crushing kiss. Remus flipped her so suddenly that she squeaked in surprise. He grinned wickedly to himself as he took her hair again, pulling it and making her gasp. He leaned down and licked her spine which made her shiver with delight.

"I might just have to teach you a lesson in why not to taunt a mean old wolf." He grumbled at her and she smiled up at him, her face pink and bright.

"I don't think I will learn," she hissed.

"Well, it is about time that you were taught why,"

XOXO

Hermione was good and satisfied by the time Remus and her strolled down the stairs. Remus definitely feeling extremely content with his romp with Hermione. He was getting less worried and more confident with himself about hurting her. She enjoyed his primal nature and brought out the possessive and feral nature when they were alone.

Sirius enjoyed to tease and torment her so it was a completely different experience with him. An extremely passionate and affectionate lover, he made for a very sticky and hot morning. She felt blessed that she got to experience them on different levels alone and together.

Teddy smiled over and Hermione and Remus coming in. "Good morning, Hermione." Teddy said to her.

She walked up to him and kissed his hair. "Good morning," she said and he smiled up at her.

"Are you feeling better today?" He asked and she nodded.

"Very much so. Your Uncle Sirius and your dad took very good care of me." She replied and Sirius smiled.

She went over to the marauder by the stove and stole a minute away from breakfast to kiss him. "Thank you," she whispered and he kissed her hand.

"I should be thanking you," he rumbled and she blushed.

Remus sat down and gazed at the paper as Hermione poured him a cup of tea. He smiled at her and sipped it as she sat down. She wrapped her robe tighter and made herself a cup of tea.

"Aunt Ginny said she wants to come over for dinner," Teddy uttered and nodded at Sirius.

Sirius shook his head smiling. "That wasn't as smooth as I told you to do it. We will work on deliveries, Teddy boy."

Remus frowned at him. "What's going on?"

Teddy shrugged. "The letter read, "Tell your dad that I need to speak to him and Uncle Sirius over dinner. Harry will be coming too. Hermione would you mind watching the kids?" That is all she wrote." Teddy declared and Remus glared at Sirius.

Sirius shrugged. "The talk, I assume."

Teddy looked over at Sirius. "Uncle Sirius, what is the talk?"

Hermione blushed and shook her head. "You will find out when you are older, buddy." Sirius replied and Teddy nodded.

"Okay, but I turn ten this year," Teddy uttered and gave him a nod.

Hermione paled. "Much older, Teddy. You will have the talk when you are much older and with a really nice, sweet witch!" Hermione exclaimed and the men chuckled.

"I think she looked just like Molly Weasley just then," Remus teased and Hermione scowled at him.

"Just because you were scoundrels, doesn't mean your son will be." She shook a finger at him and then stopped it realizing she did look like Molly and laughed.

The adults laughed and Sirius set down breakfast in front of them. They all ate in the comforts of their close and intimate family. Teddy beamed and seemed the happiest he could be as he saw his Uncle Sirius and his dad laugh more than he had ever seen in his life.


	27. Chapter 27

Hermione had prepared a delectable dinner of beef stew with garlic bread and sighed as her stomach did a wheely. The waves of sickness weren't bad and she was happy so that made up for the moments when she couldn't stand it. Just as she was finishing up setting the table, Harry walked in. He walked over and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"How are you?" He asked her smiling and she nodded.

"I am actually pretty good. I am happy, a little queasy but not too bad." She replied giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Harry patted her shoulder and smirked. "So what do you think about all of this? I know that it is easy to not talk about because it is different, but what do you think?" He asked her and she frowned.

"Well I mean we haven't talked about it," she replied and Harry shook his head.

"I asked, Hermione Granger, what she thinks about her relationship with them." Harry declared and Hermione squirmed a little.

"Well I haven't thought about it. It is complex. I cannot marry one of them and not the other, but I cannot marry them both. What about children? Are they both daddy? How do you handle something so intricate? It is a hard thing to really think on. It was easier when there wasn't the possibility of a child involved." Hermione spouted off and ran her hands through her hair.

"Can you think of your life with just one of them?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Harry, I love them both deeply."

Harry nodded and hugged her. "I am proud of you, Hermione. Not because you are shagging my godfather and his best friend like crazy," he paused and grinned down at her. "But because you are living your life. But your family is also going to make sure you get the same love and treatment no matter who you are with. We are going to make sure you are taken care of."

Hermione hugged him tighter and sighed. "I am so lucky you are my best friend, Harry."

"Hey, I thought I was," Ginny came in and Harry grinned.

"Ears like a fox, I swear," Harry whispered to Hermione and chuckled.

Hermione greeted Ginny with a hug and smiled at her. "Where are the boys?"

Ginny tossed her head to the stairs. "They all went up to see Teddy. Anyway, yeah, my tactless husband forgot to tell you that I am going to be having a chat with you as well. There are some potions I want you to start taking for your little one. Mostly stuff to make your life easier, but also some stuff to keep you healthy."

Harry rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. "You two having a spat?" Hermione questioned and Ginny nodded.

"He doesn't like it when I am pregnant and fussy. I have been really fussy and time together is getting smaller and smaller with the little ones so busy." Ginny admitted and sighed.

Hermione patted her shoulder. "I will ask the boys if we can take the kids for a few days." She told Ginny and the redhead smiled.

"If you can then by all means have them! I have an adult child who is craving some attention." Ginny giggled and Hermione smiled.

Hermione realized how much easier she had it with her men. They took turns with the workload with Teddy. They took turns with caring for her and loving her as well. It was this realization that made her nod.

"Ginny, I am going to go check on the kids and take a nap. I am a little fatigued. I will wake up when you need me to watch the kids okay?" She asked and Ginny agreed knowingly.

"I just barely got through that part, I know how tired you feel." She whispered and Hermione smiled.

She walked by the library and saw all of the men in her life sitting and chatting. She walked in and her marauders stood up to greet her. They both kissed her and she smiled at them as Remus ran the back of his hand over her cheek lightly and Sirius pulled the curls off her neck.

Remus glanced at her eyes and smiled. "You are tired, go get some rest and we will listen for the kids."

Sirius kissed her hair and smiled. "I will check on you in a little while." He reassured her.

Hermione disappeared from the room and the wizards glanced at each other. "So does it seem to you that she is well?" Sirius asked worriedly.

Remus smiled and nodded. "Her body is just adjusting, it's alright. She is going to want to fall asleep on her feet at times." Remus replied and Sirius grunted.

Harry groaned. "I caught Ginny almost napping in pudding she was making the boys. I don't even know how she accomplished it. The first two were similar."

Sirius glanced at them both and grunted. "Well at least I am not doing this alone."

Harry nodded and grinned brightly. "Daddies to be." He remarked and they all chuckled. "We mind as well move this to the kitchen since she went to nap. Have a chat."

Sirius groaned and tossed his hands in the air. "Do we really have to do this?"

Remus nodded. "We better or I think Ginny would attempt to curse us both."

They all strolled into the kitchen and saw that Ginny had dished them all stew and left the bottle of firewhiskey on the table. Sitting down, Ginny cleared her throat and nodded. The marauders looked at each other and started eating, waiting for them to start the conversation.

"So have you all decided what you are going to do about the kids?" Ginny uttered and folded her hands.

Remus and Sirius shrugged at each other. "We supposed we wouldn't cross that bridge before we get there. I mean it is kind of hard to really figure it out. We both love and support, Hermione." Remus replied and Harry frowned.

"We are talking about for the long haul. Hermione and you two need to really have a solid idea on what is what. She and her children are going to need to be more than just a girlfriend and the kids." Harry uttered and Sirius shrugged.

"We both can't marry her," Sirius stated and Ginny nodded.

"No but have you two talked about it? Talked about Surnames? Talked about marriage? Talked about which one of you would assume the role of her husband for legalities?" Harry said seriously and Sirius shrugged.

"Remus can legally marry her," Sirius uttered and Remus scowled.

"She and the children would be better respected if they were a Black." Remus told him and Sirius shook his head.

"You would handle those things better," Sirius declared dismissing the idea.

Remus pointed at him. "You will make her honest to the wizarding community and not looked down on. Just because they aren't vocal about it anymore, werewolves still are looked down on. You will make her a Black and be alright with that." Remus growled and Sirius sighed.

"Can you just hyphen the name if it's about that? Have her take Lupin-Black as her married name." Ginny tried offering assistance to the obvious build in tension. "We can throw a celebration with the family for all three of you. She just needs to be married legally to one of you for her sake. As for any other decisions you all can make together." Ginny finished and the marauders nodded.

"She should marry you so she is a Black. Surname changed or not, the children will always be taken care of then." Remus said logically and Sirius nodded but he was still scowling.

"I don't like this, Remus, and neither will she." Sirius uttered and Remus nodded.

"I know, but it makes sound sense. The children will have a legacy outside of our family. They will be safe if anything were to happen to us." Remus told him and Sirius sighed.

"Okay, but aside from signing some papers, she is ours still. The wedding if she wants one, we both are at the end of that aisle. The kids can take both our names, call us both dad, and never have to second guess our love. That woman up the stairs would never accept less." Sirius stated and Remus nodded.

"I wouldn't ever want less, Padfoot." Remus replied and patted his friend's shoulder.

Sirius took Remus' shoulder and squeezed it and nodded. "We are in this together to the end, Moony."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Good, so now how are you going to propose to her?" Ginny arched an eyebrow at them and Remus grinned.

"Oh not to worry, we will figure that one out." The werewolf continued his wolfish expression until Harry cleared his throat.

"One more thing, and I am saying this as Hermione's best friend, you screw this up and I will have to curse you both to oblivion." Harry chuckled and they nodded.

"I suppose if we screwed this up, neither of us would be of sound mind any longer." Sirius declared and they all laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry and Ginny left after their sons ate dinner and ran back up the stairs. Harry went back for some of the boys stuff to stay over after Remus said it was alright. With that the two marauders stood in the kitchen and tried to figure out what to do with their girlfriend and how to propose to her.

"Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius! Hermione is shouting in the bedroom and won't open the door!" Albus and Severus hollared annoyed as they ran into the kitchen.

Remus and Sirius scaled the stairs and saw the door open. Teddy was hugging on Hermione, who was on the floor, and she was holding him so close. She looked scared but not shaken like her night terrors did and Teddy was stroking her hair sweetly.

"She had a bad dream, dad." Teddy told Remus.

The marauders helped her to the bed and cuddled on the bed next to her and she sighed. "Just a bad dream about losing the baby is all." She tried to reassure them.

Teddy crawled in between them all and Remus ruffled his hair. "It is alright, Hermione. We are all here." Teddy comforted her and she kissed his forehead.

"You are a good boy, Teddy. Go tell your cousins I just had a bad dream so they don't get frightened okay?" She asked him and he nodded.

"I will make sure they know you are okay." He told her and left, closing the door.

Remus and Sirius kissed and stroked her until she was smiling and kissed them both. "Thank you, my loves."

"You silly witch, always getting my blood pumping." Remus growled in her ear and she giggled.

Remus stood up and nodded. "I am going to get the boys put to bed." Remus kissed her forehead.

Sirius started kissing her face and pushed her to the bed so he could run his hands over her clothed body. He lifted his shirt and started to kiss her stomach softly. Hermione couldn't hear exactly what he was saying in a breathy voice over and over but she thought it was. "I love you both so much."

She was slightly surprised at his reaction, but maybe he was just as frightened as her. "Sirius, baby," she whispered and he crawled up to her and started kissing her.

"I love you, I love you so much it hurts," he breathed in her ear and then gazed at her.

"Sirius, we both love you. It may not know you yet, but you are going to make the greatest father and it is going to be the luckiest kid alive." She replied to him and smiled at her.

"We are lucky we have Remus to teach us." Sirius said looking away from her.

She tilted his gaze back at her and she shook her head smiling. "We are lucky to have you." She said and rubbed her exposed stomach.

"Thank you for giving me so much of you," he whispered and kissed her deeply.

He ran his fingers over her cheeks as he kissed her and climbed on top of her. He gingerly pulled her shirt off and ran his hands down her neck and brushed her collarbone. He broke the kiss long enough to shed his shirt and she leaned up and kissed his chest. He reached down and unhooked her bra which she tossed to the side.

Sirius dragged kisses down her body as he crawled off of her and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He slid her sweats off and kissed her belly. "Let me please love you, for the rest of my life, Hermione Granger?" He breathed against her.

"As long as you let me please love you, Sirius Black. I would crawl and beg for your love." She uttered and his eyes glinted.

He started undo his belt and she crawled to the edge of the bed and followed his hands. "Let me love you." She whispered in his ear.

She took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants sliding them off before helping him to the bed. She climbed on top of him and he stopped her.

"I am not going to hurt the baby am I?" He asked her sincerely and she shook her head.

She kissed him deeply and he moaned before she broke the kiss. "I will always be yours,"

XXX

Remus was sitting on the sofa reading and he heard dainty footsteps. He grinned and waited patiently for her to come inside the library. She opened the door and shut it before grabbing her book off the desk and walking up to him. She was in a large tshirt of his and he moved his book so she could climb into his lap.

She smelt of Sirius and that did not surprise him, but what did was he had bitten her neck. There were bite marks on her left side which he knew would leave a bruise if they weren't healed. The wolf in him growled possessively and he scowled at her.

"Sirius bit you," Remus remarked and Hermione blushed.

She covered it and Remus growled. "I am sorry, Remus. I didn't realize he bit me that hard."

Remus grunted and sighed. "It's fine," and Hermione frowned.

"Well, bite the other side of my neck and you will be even." She smiled and teased him.

Remus knew Hermione had no idea what she was asking him. Why he had Sirius sitting in and making sure he didn't hurt her. One of the things he desperately wanted to do was mark her as his mate. The wolf decided that so long ago. Back when Teddy was still a toddler and the snow on the ground was in giant hills from the blizzard that year. She walked in the door and smelt so different compared to all the Weasleys.

He had greeted her and the air around her tasted like everything he could ever want eat. The moon was only days away and Christmas wasn't going to come sooner because everything was so potent. Hermione excitedly dragged him over to the hallway to tell him about the gift she had for him. She apologized for not having it with her and went to run and get it but they were stuck in the hallway.

They finally looked up and saw a mistletoe. Remus shrugged and she bit her lip before he leaned down and kissed her. She slipped her tongue out to taste his lips and he took that as consent to taste her mouth. The mistletoe released them but he pinned her to the wall and snogged her proper. The wolf howled and whimpered for her after she parted from him.

"I cannot," he said simple and picked up his book.

She frowned and shook her head. "Remus, why not?"

He growled sharply. "Because I would end up marking you."

"Marking me?" She asked him and he placed his book down.

"Hermione, when a werewolf finds a mate, he usually bites her hard enough to leave a scar. Leaving you with Lycanthropy symptoms much like Bill. I cannot just bite you because the wolf sees you as his mate. He has since the Christmas we kissed under the mistletoe."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and gaped. "You mean the wolf this long has longed for me and you never told me?"

Remus kissed her cheek. "It was so we could live normal lives."

Hermione frowned at him and tilted her head slightly. "Remus, how many mates do werewolves find in their life? Did you ever mark Tonks?"

"A wolf will be lucky if he finds his one mate. No the wolf rejected Nymphadora."

Hermione gasped and jumped off of his lap. "You are telling me that I was your one mate to your wolf and you never told me?" She was flabbergasted.

"You deserved a chance at a normal life and I was not going to chain you to me because you felt duty toward my instinct. I wanted it how it turned out to happen. You fell in love with me because you wanted to be in love with me."

They were silent and she teared up. "Remus, I love you so very much. How much you love me- I just can't even-" She started to sob and he pulled her to him.

He started kissing her and she kissed back and ran her fingers through his hair. They kissed deeply for a little bit and then Hermione pulled away and nodded.

"I want you to mark me, Remus." She told him and he kissed her forehead.

"Not now, love. Your little body is going through enough as is. If Sirius and I could keep our hands off of you, it would be easier." He chuckled and she kissed him gently again.

"I love you for loving me enough to let me go. I am so glad that I was able to see and come back to you." She whispered and he pulled her into his lap.

She murmured sweet things to him until she fell asleep in his arms. When he walked her up to their room, he set her between him and Sirius. That was where she belonged. She was both of theirs.


	29. Chapter 29

For the first time in months, Hermione woke up alone. She was wondering where her marauders were and what time it could be. She felt like she hadn't slept like that ever and stretched her limbs before getting dressed. When she entered the kitchen she saw there were four potions on the table and a note for her.

 _Mione,_

 _I had your boys hold on to these for you. Drink em' for that sweet baby growing inside your belly. I will talk to you about everything when I come pick up my children tomorrow. Thanks again for being so understanding about Harry and I._

 _Ginny_

Hermione took every single one and grimaced at the after taste. After drinking some water she looked around for her family and the house was quiet. Looking around she decided to see if they were in the garden. Out on the grass the young boys were playing on brooms while the older men were instructing them.

She watched from afar as Remus and Sirius were jumping and laughing at the boys flying and zipping about ten feet or so off the ground. That made her feel completely at ease and pleasantly surprised at how much more she could love her marauders.

"Don't forget to lean into it," Sirius called out to Albus about his turning.

Remus glanced toward the house and saw her standing by the door. He waved and Sirius bounded over, seeming ten years younger. His boyish charms were something she secretly treasured and selfishly thought that she was the one woman to captivate his heart. He kissed her and grinned wildly.

"Hello my darling, my beautiful, wonderful, shockingly sexy, girlfriend." He coated his voice with a raspy tone and she smirked.

"Sirius Black, are you coming on to me?" She teased him and he kissed her forehead.

He caressed her cheek and sighed. "I didn't want to wake you but you slept damn near the entire day away."

She kissed his hand and nodded. "I think I needed to recover a bit."

Sirius glanced back at the werewolf, who was standing with a defensive posture. He had his back to them but Sirius could see something was indeed going on with the werewolf. Remus was still his friendly self this morning, but there was an underlined conflict he wasn't speaking about. That made the younger man somewhat put off considering that they spoke about everything pretty comfortably.

"Remus, do you want to make Hermione some lunch? I will watch the children." Sirius shouted and Remus turned to them smiling.

"Of course," he uttered walking up to them.

Hermione could sense it too as he walked inside and glanced at Sirius. "What is going on?" She asked and Sirius shrugged.

"I can't figure it out, he has been off all morning." Sirius told her and scratched his head. "I don't know if I did something to make him upset or if he is just being moody Moony."

Hermione patted his shoulder and sighed. "I will speak with him," she reassured him and Sirius pranced back out to the boys, blowing her a kiss.

Hermione went into the kitchen and saw Remus had put on the kettle for tea. He was making her a sandwich and cutting up some fruit. She sat down at the table and waited patiently for Remus to speak. He cleared his throat and she glanced at him smiling. It seemed he thought better of what he was going to say so he stayed silent and smiled.

"Remus, are you alright?" She asked him simply as he set down a plate in front of her.

He nodded and kissed her head. "I am just a little bit off today," he told her and she scowled at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Just the wolf being a little grumbly lately. Probably your pregnancy." He said softly and she nodded.

"It bothered him that Sirius bit me?" She asked him and he didn't give her a response.

Instead the man pulled her into his arms, placing her on the ground and crawling over her. She squirmed and he growled at her and crushed her with a kiss. She was alarmed but turned on at the same time. He pinned her roughly and she struggled against him only making the werewolf more aggressive.

Remus pulled away from her lips and started nipping at her skin lightly. "Remus, love." Her voice was shaky and nervous.

He snarled and ripped her shirt open as he took her lips again and traced her jawline with his lips and tongue. Hermione gasped and arched under him which only made his passion more heated. Remus lifted his head to the ceiling, howled loudly and bit down on Hermione's neck roughly. She cried out and felt the dribble of blood slid down her shoulder.

"Remus, please, it hurts." She tried to reason with him and he licked the bite.

Remus looked down at her and the gold flecks in his eyes disappeared. "Oh, Hermione! I am so sorry!" He gasped as he realized what he had done.

Remus was in the process of trying to get her off the floor when Sirius ran in. "What is going on?" Sirius uttered and then gazed at the scene in front of him.

Sirius roared at the sight of her bleeding neck and threw him across the room away from Hermione. Sirius ducked down and started to lift her up but Remus wasn't having it. He pulled Sirius up off of her and they started having a physical confrontation. The men grappled in front of her and howled as Hermione stood up and gaped in horror at her marauders.

"Remus, Sirius, Stop!" She hollered and Sirius threw one more punch before stepping away.

Remus rushed over to Hermione with his wand out. He mended her shirt and summoned a bandage for her neck. The boys came in and were looking around nervously. They must have heard the shouting and decided to see what it was about.

"Dad, what is going on?" Teddy asked worriedly.

Remus smiled at his son and shook his head. "Hermione thought she saw a giant spider and we tried to find it." Remus said simply and Sirius nodded.

Crookshanks walked down the stairs and meowed loudly at the boys who coed at the cat. Teddy glanced back still not convinced about what had happened, but followed his cousins up the stairs with the animal. Hermione appreciated that he was smarter than the average cat; he knew something happened and the children needed to be elsewhere.

"Why the bloody hell did you mark her?" Sirius growled and Remus seemed beyond upset.

"I don't know! I am not sure what got into me that I couldn't control it!" Remus snapped and ran his hands through his hair.

Hermione reached out for him but he pulled away. "I am so sorry! I am a horrible person." He told her and stomped outside.

Sirius grasped his hair in his fingers and growled. "We better get that sealed and you cleaned up. I think we have Dittany and some powdered silver in the bathroom. Just in case of course." He told her and helped her up the stairs.


	30. Chapter 30

_A quick chapter before bed. Thanks again for all your love my readers! I feel so special that you all appreciate my writing. Without you this story wouldn't have been written as fast. I see those reviews and it makes me want to give you all more!_

 _As for the story. I have a feeling our heroes are going to have to find a way to make this all work. Now poor Sirius is going to have to comes with the terms that Remus betrayed his trust. Hermione will have to take on new experiences all the while trying to deal with being pregnant with their baby. Chaos! =)_

Sirius was seething angry while he was mending is girlfriends freshly marked bite. Not because she was in any danger or because she could get sick and lose the baby either. Sirius was angry because this changed all of their relationships. Remus marked her. She was now his. He was now below his friend in their relationship and he was no longer allowed to touch her without his consent. His heart was breaking and he wasn't sure if it was going to recover if Moony decides he no longer wants to share. He loved her too much to just be her friend now. She was carrying his child. This was supposed to be a time of love and joy, not despair. He couldn't even look at her without feeling like this was the end.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Hermione asked him as his brow wouldn't relax.

His scowl remained but he sighed. "Moony decided to mark you."

Hermione flinched at the powdered silver and Dittany mending her wound. "Why is that something wrong? I asked him to last night."

Sirius eyes widened and he gaped. "Hermione, why?"

She shrugged and smiled. "His wolf saw me as his mate. Remus saw the bite on my neck from you and got flustered. That was when he told me all about Moony claiming me as his mate."

Sirius nodded and sighed. "I was afraid of that. Things are going to be changing now. I think this would be a good time to tell you."

Hermione touched his cheek and he leaned into it with his eyes closed. "Sirius Black," she kissed him but he pulled away. "Sirius what is going on?"

He turned from her a moment and ran his fingers through his hair. She could see how completely torn he was. Her carefree boyfriend was grim, upset and beyond her reach when it came to making him smile. Hermione did not like the feeling that Sirius was going to tell her something very changing. When he turned back around he hunched to her eye level and pursed his lips before he spoke.

"Hermione, when Remus and I were at Hogwarts, back before the Wolfsbane. One morning after a full moon, James had slipped out early to go woo Lily but I stayed for Remus. I was trying to heal his wounds because despite everything the full moons back then were horrible and made Moony very sick. This was an extra rough full moon, he was experiencing some very violent after effects and unfortunately I was not quick enough. I pulled away and tried to jump away from him as he lashed out; he bit my calf."

Hermione frowned at him and seemed confused. "What does this mean?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "He didn't mark me as his mate or anything, but there is a little bit of grey area here. He did mark me. I am his pack mate and that is why we are so close. The reason we work so well and love you so much together is we are united with our desire to make you happy. That is why no matter what, I will always support him. He marked you as his mate. I cannot touch you so long as he hasn't given consent on the matter."

Hermione gazed in horror at the idea. "How? What is going to happen? We are all in this relationship!" She growled and he nodded.

"I know and hopefully there is a way we can all work this out. For now, it hurts to be near you. I am suffering some major heartache." Sirius uttered and touched her cheek before he stood to leave.

"Sirius, please." She begged and he shook his head.

"I am going to go play with the kids, please go eat your lunch."

XXX

Remus was pacing the yard and seething at his instincts. He really screwed the pooch with this and felt horrible. Not only did he mark her when he promised Sirius he wasn't going to. He had stained her from ever being with anyone else. Sirius was angry. He would be too. He trusted him.

"What was I even doing! Moony, you are beyond frustrating!" He growled at himself.

He cracked his neck and went inside and saw Hermione at the table. She was eating and he sighed and sat down with her. She was sipping on her tea and she squared her sights on him. He was clearly still upset and she felt horrible for creating this. She wasn't sure if she should say anything but as the moments passed, Remus seemed more anxious. Hermione was scared he was blaming himself fully for something that was natural for him.

"I didn't understand what I asked for," she whispered and he looked at her. "I am sorry I really caused problems in our relationship."

He shook his head and frowned. "My love, my wonderful light, the fresh air in our lives. I am so sorry that I did this."

They sat in silence for a moment and she reached for his hand. "How do we fix this?" She asked gently and he sighed.

"Sirius and I have to work this out, don't worry. We will have a nice conversation. I know he is worried about the whole mate thing, but it would have caused problems before I ever marked you. This kind of changes things for you. You will never be able to have a normal relationship. You will be more animalistic now. I ruined any normalcy you will ever possibly have if, Merlin forbid, you want something else." Remus finished and breathed heavily.

Hermione grasped his fingers tighter and he glanced at her eyes. "I could never want more than the both of you."

Remus smiled and sighed. "I only hope that I can repair my friendship with, Padfoot."

"So he is your pack mate? How are you going to even it out then for our relationship?" Hermione asked him and bit her lip.

"I suppose we will have to do something about that huh?" Remus said simply and smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

Hermione knocked Teddy's door and saw the boys comforting the large dog. "Uncle Sirius is sick, Hermione." Teddy announced as she came in.

The large shaggy dog was in between all of the boys and even Crookshanks had settled next to him. Hermione came to sit down too and took his head in her hands. His eyes were full of sorrow but she just kissed his nose. Albus snuggled closer to her and patted the large dog's head.

"It's alright, Uncle Sirius, Hermione will heal you." Albus reassured the canine.

Severus, who was not alright with being left out, crawled next to Hermione and scratched the big dog's ears. "Dad tells us Hermione was the best witch he'd ever seen. If she can't heal you, no one can." The young redhead exclaimed.

Teddy who was very worried about his uncle, decided to make his bed. "Uncle Sirius you can come up here and we will take good care of you."

There was another knock at the door. "Padfoot, can we talk?" Remus asked as he appeared in the doorway.

Sirius growled at him and licked Hermione's arm. "Dad, Uncle Sirius isn't feeling well." Teddy told him and Remus nodded.

"I want to make him feel better. I have an idea." He gazed down at Sirius who now perked his head up. "I have an idea how to even the score."

Sirius stood up and padded over to Remus before turning back into his two-legged self. "An idea, or a guarantee it will work."

Remus stepped aside. "Come friend, let us mend wounds and speak."

The marauders left and Hermione looked at the children. This was the first time Hermione was ever left with the Potter's children alone and it made her nervous. Green eyes and red and black hair. They gazed at her with love and adoration, but Hermione felt guilty that she had not been in their lives much lately.

"Hermione, would you read us a book?" Severus asked.

Albus shook his head, "No, Albus you twit, let's see what Hermione wants to do." Albus declared and Teddy smiled.

Hermione put a finger to her chin and pretended to be deep in thought. "It is sunny and there is a park that has some swing sets calling our names,"Hermione declared and the boys went into a bustle.

"Wicked! Mom and Dad never take us to the park. Dad says we are too crazy. " Albus laughed and rolled his eyes.

Hermione made a face. "You better be on your best behavior or I have a feeling your mom will hex your closet to belch snakes." Hermione whispered and the boys looked at her wide-eyed.

She got up off the ground and nodded. "Right, well I will be getting dressed and you boys better as well."

XXX

Remus and Sirius were out into the edge of the forest. Far enough from the house to not be seen right away, but they could hear is something was wrong. The werewolf and the animagus were on end with each other just from the anxiety they both had. It made starting the conversation rough and taxing.

"Why?" Sirius barked and Remus grimaced.

"She consented last night, the wolf grew impatient." Remus explained and Sirius snorted.

"We had a plan. We had rules, Moony. You weren't allowed to mark her and I wasn't allowed to take it personal if the wolf got moody and possessive. I have been doing a decent job on my end. I even let you have her after the moon. We had a plan. We had equality."

Remus snarled and shook his head. "We did not have equality. You were so afraid I was going to claim her and take her from you. You didn't believe me once when I told you I need you as much as I need her."

Sirius seemed taken back by the werewolf's statement. "How do I make this relationship work, Moony?"

"You are the person who keeps her safe. You are the thing that keeps her happy and carefree. You make her smile when I cannot. You know how to get her out of her head when I am too stuck in mine. You are the glue and have been for a long time, Sirius. You were the one who knew this would work. You told me she needed us both when I didn't believe it. Padfoot, you are the only reason this works so well. Without you I wouldn't be able to keep her happy."

Sirius was touched that his friend thought so highly of him. "I need you too, Moony. Without you I wouldn't know the first thing about making that woman up the stairs pleased. She is far more intelligent than I. She also has an addiction to books that I cannot wrap my head around. Without you she would end up getting bored of me."

They looked at each other for the first time with recognition in their parts played in this relationship. Sirius was the man who got to make her smile, romance her, listen to her hopes and dreams with shock and awe because he never dreamed so largely. He was the man who got to make her beg and plead for more of him because he loved teasing her and seeing the lust built in her eyes.

Remus was the man who got to be her friend and lover. He was the wordy passionate one. The man who got to show her everything he is and wants to be just for her. They were comfortable, but not boring. Friends who decided they loved each other too much to not be together. He was the man who got to be intense and dominate her with words and strong action. Knowing what would hurt her and what would make her howl in delight.

How different yet how similar they both were and they finally could identify their roles. They nodded at one another in the silence and Remus smiled.

"So now to make this even, you will marry her, Padfoot. She will be bound to us both in very different but similar ways. I consent to you always being able to love her freely and as her legal husband I would have no right to trump that. The wolf will have to deal with it won't he?" Remus declared and Sirius hugged him.

"Thank you, Moony. I don't work without the both of you." Sirius whispered, touched by his friend.

Remus patted his back. "We would never work without you, Pads."


	32. Chapter 32

_My dear Potterheads,_

 _Sorry the last few days the chapters were slower. I hope this sweet chapter will make it up to you. I see our heroes finally settling in with their relationship and things are going to be climaxing. Questions are going to be answered, plans made and hopefully a happily ever after?_

Hermione had noticed a difference in her men the last couple of days. Both seemed more distant from each other, on edge about something... she could smell it. Or she thought she could. Her nose has been catching plenty of things lately that she didn't think she could smell. Remus had a lovely scent that kept her nose working hard; he smelt of pine, old books and sandalwood. Sirius on the other hand smelt of butterbeer, firewood and sage. Both men couldn't keep her from just smelling them the second day she was marked.

Teddy even had his own scent to her and that made her smile. He smelt of sugar cookies, fresh cut grass and lilacs. She caught herself a few times clinging to the boy and hugging on him just to define the scent. But did emotions have scents? She was too afraid to ask. She smelt this musky and almost potent scent off her men prior to any snogging or otherwise and a light almost softer scent when they were nurturing the child.

Hermione couldn't figure it out and she wasn't sure if asking them would be rude. Ginny came to get the boys and noticed a difference but she wasn't sure if that was the right time to talk about it. She was sitting the library alone, much to her pleasure. She couldn't deal with the smells and sounds today. Hermione wasn't accustomed to hearing the rough tones in Remus' voice or the way Sirius quietly sounded in pleasure when she would release him from a kiss. Overwhelmed and grumpy she did what Hermione Granger did best, she studied. She pulled up as many books as she could on Lycanthropy.

There was a knock and she listened to the footsteps by the door. They were Teddy's. "May I come in, Hermione."

"Of course," she said and the boy trotted in.

He was covered from head to foot in mud. "Could you help me and Uncle Sirius clean up? There was a storm and we thought it would be fun to play in it. If dad comes back and sees all the mud he might be ripe." Teddy declared, clearly abashed.

She nodded simply and smelt the air. "Did Uncle Sirius make steak?" She perked up a bit when Teddy nodded.

Her stomach rumbled in need and she growled. "Let's get cleaned up and eat!" She grinned at the boy and he giggled.

"Dad said you were going to be acting funny because of the baby but you are starting to sound like him." Teddy remarked and she just kept smiling.

Hermione went into the kitchen and saw the damage; there were muddy tracks everywhere. Hermione glanced at her carefree boyfriend and shook her head. He just grinned innocently and Teddy shrugged.

"Alright come here, Teddy." She told him and the boy's hair turned green.

She smiled and casted a simple spell to get rid of the mud on his clothes and shoes. "Go clean up in a bath and I will get this mess up, okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, Hermione." He replied and glanced back at the door. "I hope you aren't too mad." He said and she shook her head.

"Not to worry, Teddy. Uncle Sirius just wanted to see me so he made an excuse." She winked at him and he took off up the stairs. "At least I hope that was your excuse." She finished looking at the man.

He shrugged and sighed. "You have been brooding, my dear."

She breathed heavily and nodded. "A little, yes. It is hard to take on so much at once."

He walked over and kissed her forehead giving her yet another whiff of him. "I know it is, but you are doing great. You are eating well, you are taking your time to adjust and you have been very patient with yourself. I am proud of you."

Hermione snuggled into his hug and kissed his clothed chest. "I love you, Sirius Black."

He started another steak and she cleaned up the mess before Remus arrived. The werewolf was soaked and dried his clothes before sitting at the table. He had bags in his hand but Hermione smelt what was in them. Food and some things from the apothecary. Nothing worth really noting.

Hermione felt this undeniable pull and figured that was her new instincts kicking in. She tilted her head to the side when he gazed at her and she saw his nostrils flare. His heart started to race and she licked her lips.

"Whoa now you two, I haven't even finished dinner. You both are going to get me too distracted to work." Sirius joked and she gazed at him.

Her expression spoke hunger and a need that Sirius had never seen on her face before. Desires of a more instinctual level and his pants grew tight. He gulped, trying to keep his own dark needs at bay, which seemed to shake Hermione out of it. They all listened to Teddy bound down the stairs and his father smiled at the boy.

"Hey there son," Remus greeted the boy and Teddy's hair turned that lovely brown Hermione enjoyed so much.

Teddy hugged his father and Remus shook his head. "You forgot a spot," he told the boy and ruffled the kid's wet hair.

Teddy laughed and sat down at the table. "So why is it that I cannot go with Uncle Sirius tomorrow to London?"

Remus glared at his son. "Because Uncle Sirius has some business to attend to. We talked about this."

Hermione glanced at both men and they smiled innocently at her. "I smell a secret," she uttered and they both laughed.

"Well, we aren't telling," Sirius teased and Hermione groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Fine then," she replied simply and Sirius placed dinner on the table.

XXX

Hermione had showered with Sirius which was always inspiring. He tenderly cleansed her body and all the while always rubbing her stomach with so much care and devotion that it was thick with the steam. She loved his fingertips on her skin and his lips around her neck. Since the scar was circular, it wasn't hard to miss and he took care never to be rough around the sensitive skin.

When they were dry he took her to his room, where there were candles lit in the darkness, but it just seemed dimly lit to her. Her eyes had gotten sharper and she found that extremely bright lights, made her eyes ache. He had placed her on his bed and started kissing her sensitive skin. She whimpered and sighed in enjoyment as she felt his flesh lightly touch hers.

"I want you to know that this has been the most beautiful, uplifting experience in my life to love you. I have gotten to feel things I never thought I ever would. I have had the chance to love deeply, without fear and finally understood why it was that I was given a second chance at life. You brought me back to love you, Hermione Granger." He breathed on her skin and then climbed to her lips to kiss them.

"I feel the same way, Sirius. Without you, my life would be a shell of what it is today." She whispered and he smiled.

"That is why I want to marry you. Please will you wear my ring as not just a token of my love, but as my wife. As our wife?" Sirius uttered and Remus came into the door.

Remus was in boxers but shed them quickly and crawled next to Hermione. She was in the middle of her loves and felt so completely enthralled by what they were asking.

"You are my mate, but we wanted to make you honest in the wizarding world as well. Sirius would like your legal binding in marriage. However, we both would like to be your grooms at the ceremony if you want one." Remus told her and a small tear of happiness left her eyes.

"I am willing to hyphen the name for the children too! Lupin-Black or Black-Lupin. I just want your happiness. With this marriage not only are you and our children part of a proper house, you will be secure if anything were to happen to us. We want to make sure you and the children know you are loved, cared for and protected. That is why I would love to marry you, Hermione Granger." Sirius finished and Hermione kissed them both deeply.

She nodded and smiled. "I will marry you, I would love nothing less." She whispered and they beamed down at her.

Her wonderful men helped her farther onto the bed and started to touch her. Remus was nipping and nibbling at her inner thighs as Sirius was kissing her deeply. His hands wandered to her chest and he teased her, making her arch into his grip as she moaned. Hermione knew she had to be in so lovely dream. There was no way that she was allowed this much happiness at one time. Two wonderful men loving her.

There was a little more soft teasing and loving her before they had snuggled in for the night. Hermione had a feeling that in the morning her animagus and werewolf might sing a different tune. The tension between them was dropped and she felt relief swell in the air. So this is what her men were worried about? How silly of them to think she would ever want anything different.


	33. Chapter 33

_Short but sexy! You wanted it, I am giving it! =) It may not be pornish, but I'd like to think I served their needs well. I hope you enjoy it_

When she woke up in the morning she was delightfully cuddled against her partners. She was feeling needy this morning so she took little time to awaken before she started nipping at Remus' neck. He grunted and pulled her close, his eyes still closed but his body awake.

"Mm, mate, behave or we might have to make you." Remus growled and she licked his jawline.

He snarled aggressively and pinned her to the bed, waking Sirius. "What are you two getting at?" He spat before he opened his eyes.

Sirius smiled at the werewolf and chuckled. "That is a delightful sight to wake up to. What shall we do with her, Moony?"

Remus leaned down and nipped at her neck making her whimper in pleasure. "Please, I need you both." She breathed and Sirius wasted not a second more.

He leaned over and kissed her deeply as Remus nipped and sucked down her neck to her chest. She was squirming in enjoyment and she felt on fire like never before. Her body called out for them and they answered with fervor.

Hermione needed friction. She needed heat. Remus was denying her that and it was driving her crazy! She growled at him and Sirius saw the glint in her eye. He bit her lip and moved the pillows against the headboard. Remus pulled away from her body and Sirius nodded at him before sitting in the vacant spot he prepared.

Remus wasted no time at all. He flipped Hermione over making her yip in protest. When he positioned her in front of Sirius, she realized what they were doing. She glanced at Sirius with greedy before reaching for what she desired.

"No, ask him first," Remus snapped and yanked her away.

Sirius' eyes were demanding for it; she needed him and he wanted her so badly. "Sirius, please let me love you?" She asked him softly.

"Yes," he growled and they both watched her crawl to him.

He moaned gently and her eyes never left his face. "Good girl, I think she deserves something in return." Remus rumbled and Sirius nodded.

"Oh yes, bloody hell is she amazing!" He hissed and Hermione whimpered and shook in excitement.

Remus wasted no time and when he howled in triumph at his pleasure and elation when taking her, she tried to focus on her task. Sirius' hands were in her hair and Remus' grip was tight on her hips. Twice over her jaw ached but she kept her handsome lover very satisfied. Remus had pushed her to the edge quickly but that seemed to be the case with each of them because as soon as she finished, her two gentleman followed. Covered in sweat and other sweet juices, they stopped for a moment in a bundle of flesh and hair.

"I don't know about you, but I want to do that again." Hermione said hoarsely to her lovers and they chuckled.

Needless to say, the wizarding world wouldn't be very pleasing without silencing charms Hermione thought once or twice later looking on that morning. She had many more like it but that was the first in many. Many of pleasure and elation, but others took different tones... others were love and devotion. Never once did she doubt their love. She knew they needed her as much as she needed them.


	34. Chapter 34

The months went by. Hermione lost her fear of losing her child and started to grow. Her love grew. Her joy grew. Oh of course her body grew! She felt bloated and cranky as she waddled down the stairs. The young witch was grumbling about her feet when she made it to the kitchen. The sun was nearing the trees and she sighed trying to catch what little breath she knew she could get.

"Bloody hell, this child is going to be a half giant I swear!" She growled as she sat in the chair by the door and took a deep breath.

Sirius was trying to hide a smile and cleared his throat. "Well I really hope not, love. We might need a new house."

She groaned again and he set down some herbal tea. "Sirius why can't I just have one bloody cup of tea!" She growled and this time he did chuckle.

"You told me firmly that no matter how annoyed, how aggravated and how flustered you get. No tea today. Now, tonight when Remus gets home, you will drink as much as you like." Sirius told her trying to be stern.

She sipped her tea and grumbled, "complete rubbish!" She blurted and pushed the cup away.

She started to gently speak to her belly. "My love, please stop kicking momma in the bladder."

Sirius walked over and rubbed her large stomach and she grinned widely at him. "You feel that? He knows who daddy is."

Sirius, who had felt her stomach moving before, was still in awe by this. Inside the love of his life was a beautiful baby. Hermione was convinced she was having a boy, but Ginny told her she was holding the baby like a girl. All in all they wanted it to be a big surprise so the healers kept it tight lipped when she went to her appointments.

"So do you think he will wait until Remus gets home? I am worried he is going to try for an early break out like his daddy." She joked and then cringed. "Love, help me up. This boy is making me run to the bathroom again."

"I think he is going to wait just fine, my darling." Sirius helped her out of the chair and to the stairs.

"I love you, Sirius. If anything happens to me, you know that right?" She said before she ascended.

"Hermione?" He questioned and she shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing will, but I want you to know that. I didn't get to say good-bye to my parents or that I loved them. I want you and Remus to know, no matter, I love you." She kissed his hand and went up to the restroom.

Sirius gulped his fear and nodded. She was going to be just fine. It was after all just new daddy jitters as Remus told him. His wife's pregnancy was fine and she was healthy. Hermione Granger was one tough witch and would be one great mother.

XXX

Remus was trying to get out the door as fast as possible but Tonks would not get Teddy's things. She kept talking about this new guy she was seeing and all he could think to do was nod and smile. She was happy and he supposed she should be, but his pregnant mate was home waiting for him. He knew she was going to have their baby tonight. He smelt it on her. Sirius agreed. Her body was starting to get ready. All that he had to do was make it home on time. He couldn't miss this for all the galleons in Gringott's bank.

"But really, he is absolutely a dish." Tonks said and Remus sighed.

"Nymphadora, I am really ecstatic you are happy, but I really, really have to go." Remus told her as she was stuffing Teddy's things in a bag.

"Dad! Did Hermione have the baby yet?" Teddy exclaimed running in the room and hugging him.

The young man Tonks was speaking about came out of the room. "Your wife is having a baby? Great to hear it, mate." He shook Remus' hand.

Remus couldn't remember his name and was sure it would come to him. "Thank you, but we really have to go. She is going to pop any moment!" Remus uttered and Tonks nodded.

"Alright, my love. Come give mum a kiss?" Tonks asked her son and he smiled, his hair a soft hue of red.

He kissed her and she smiled at Remus. "Thanks for letting me have him for the week."

Remus nodded. His lovely wife, mate and pregnant witch was what he was worrying about. He spent a week doting over her and she just was swelling more so than Tonks ever did. He worried about it, but spoke of it to either of his partners. The last thing he wanted was a first time father and mother to panic over the state of her size.

"You are most welcome. Now come on, Son. We need to go." Remus stated and Teddy nodded.

"To go see brother be born!" Teddy pointed toward the fireplace.

XXX

Hermione was breathing, panicking, breathing and more panicking. "Where is he!" She screamed and Sirius ran his fingers through her hair.

"Calm down, love. He will be here any minute." He tried to subdue her fear.

Teddy bursted through the fireplace and saw Hermione sitting on the sofa in the sitting room. He looked worried when he saw she was upset but then realized Aunt Ginny looked much worse recently. Teddy moved quickly and saw Remus popped out from the flames. He saw his mate and nodded.

"Teddy you know the drill. Bags and blanket." Remus ordered and Teddy ran off up the stairs. "Okay, my love. I am here now. We are going to head to the healers in just a minute and you are going to have a baby." Remus said gentle and she relaxed.

"Yes, time to get this bugger out." She growled as she squeezed Sirius' hand.

"Oh bloody fires of hell, woman!" He yelped as she squeezed through the contraction.

Teddy reappeared with the bag and the beautiful blanket that Ginny had made for the occasion. He grabbed a pinch of floo and off he went. Remus helped Hermione up and she barely stood. Remus nodded and helped her to the fire.

"Alright, my love. Time to go." He told her and let Sirius head into the fire.

She followed shortly after with Remus to follow. It was time to have their new addition to the family.


	35. Chapter 35

_This is short and sweet, but this is_ _ **the**_ _wrap it up chapter. I will be disclosing in a final chapter what happens to the family down the line, but this the final addition of the present. I hope you all have enjoyed this story and I am so very touched by the love and following you all did._

After hours, the waiting room filled and emptied. Teddy was fiddling with his chess pieces when his Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny appeared. They were smiling and sat down with him. His dad was out here a few times to check on him, but the witch at the desk said she would keep an eye on him.

"There's the older brother to be! How are you doing there, Teddy boy?" Harry asked, ruffling his hair.

Teddy had just gone through waiting for Aunt Ginny to have his little niece Lily Potter, so he wasn't worried how long it was going to take. Hermione told him that Aunt Ginny was the longest she had ever waited for. They sat there for many hours and even Teddy had to go to bed at home before she was born.

He was a patient boy and waited very quietly for his dad to reappear. "I am great, just kind of bored," he sighed and Harry nodded.

Ginny was smiling and sighed as she held her little daughter. "I cannot wait to meet your sister, Teddy."

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Hermione said it is going to be a boy, Ginny." He tried to tell her.

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "She is going to have a girl, Harry. Don't be a twit. I am not a first time mum."

Harry leaned over and gave his wife a peck on the cheek and she smiled. "Well, we all finally had children, Harry. Ron and Lavender, you and me, Hermione and... her husbands." She giggled and the baby cooed.

Teddy smiled and nodded. Ever since Hermione said she was going to marry he was excited. The wedding was great and he even got to bring the rings down the aisle. Both his dad and Uncle Sirius waited in their best wizard robes at the end, waiting for the binding ceremony to start. Teddy's favorite part of the ceremony was when she said "I do," and his Gran, Molly, gasped and started to cry in joy. All in all, Teddy was happy to have a step mum, especially since it was Hermione.

Sirius and Remus finally appeared and both looked exhausted but smiling. They walked over to the group and Remus shook his head.

"So we are fathers," Sirius gulped his words and Remus chuckled.

"We both are fathers, biologically that is." Remus uttered and Harry scowled.

"What do you mean like that?" Harry replied and Sirius chuckled.

"Funny thing is about when Remus bit Hermione. I suppose she had more than one egg implanted. When Lycanthropy was introduced into her system, the eggs stayed instead of combining or dissolving. We are both proud parents of a child each." Sirius stated and looked faint.

Ginny screamed in delight, waking her baby. "Shhh, sweetie. Mummy is sorry. She is so excited!" She comforted the child.

"Two boys?" Teddy asked excitedly.

Remus shook his head smiling. "No."

"Two girls?" Ginny asked with a sly smile.

Sirius shook his head grinning. "I have a baby boy with black hair."

"And I have a beautiful little girl with brown hair."

Everyone was silent a moment and Teddy walked up to his dad. "Well at least I have a little brother as well as a sister, I guess that is good enough for now, Dad."

Remus nodded and smiled. "Healers say she may not be able to have anymore so it worked out very well."

Ginny looked a little sad but smiled and nodded. "Can we see them now?"

Sirius and Remus ushered the family in to meet their new additions. All the while, there was a soft flutter in both new father's hearts. They had children. They had children with the woman they loved. She was alive and well and now the true adventure begins.


	36. Epilogue: The Years Gone By

_Thank you again for reading. I appreciate my readers. If you ever have an idea you would like to see my take on I would love to see if I can. You all have made this story happen and I hope that you all enjoy this lovely bow put on top of the whole story. I hope to please you again with another story soon._

 _Always your Word Weaver,_

 _Glory_

Hermione felt it had been forever since she sat down as she enjoyed the grass below her. A cute brown haired girl ran over smiling big. She tackled her mother and kissed her cheek. The black haired boy ran over after her and tackled his mother as well.

"When is Teddy going to be home?" The girl pouted and Hermione smiled.

"Your brother will be home any minute. Now come, let us wash our hands." She told them and got up.

She gazed up at her home and sighed. It was as if she got so very blessed in life to have contentment. Her children ran in front of her and the young boy pushed the girl out of the way.

"James Lupin-Black! You be nice to your sister!" Hermione scolded him and he looked abashed.

"Sorry mum," he uttered and let his sister go inside first.

He waited for his mother to reach the door. "One day she might push back, so I would be nicer." Hermione finished with a smile and James rolled his eyes.

They walked into the kitchen and the brown haired girl was climbing on the stool to wash her hands. "Rose, I wish you would please be careful." She said and her brother came over and helped her down once she was done.

"Mum, where is daddy?" She asked and as if Sirius heard the children he appeared.

Sirius grabbed the little girl in her arms. "Daddy!" The girl cried and gave him a big kiss.

"How is my brilliant love?" He asked her and she pouted.

"I want to hear about Teddy's year at Hogwarts." The girl whined and Sirius grinned at Hermione.

"You are so much like your mother it isn't even fun." He told the girl and kissed her nose before putting her down.

He walked over to Hermione and gave her a big kiss. "Mm, as if I tasted honey for the first time," he whispered and James made a face.

"Daddy, not in front of us." The boy groaned and Sirius kissed Hermione again.

"One more?" Sirius waggled his eyebrow at the little girl and she beamed at her parents.

The fireplace went off and the kids all went running. "Teddy! Teddy! How was Hogwarts? We missed you!" They chanted and Hermione kissed Sirius again.

"So much for a quiet evening," she teased him and he grinned.

"There are my little goblins!" Remus boomed happily in the other room.

The cluster of happy chaos flowed into the kitchen as Teddy, a strapping young man who just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. He looked so much like his father and it made Hermione smile and reach for him as Sirius let her go. The young man hugged his step mother and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi mum, how are you?" Teddy asked her and she ruffled his hair, which was bright pink.

"I am fantastic, how was the last day?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Albus got shot down by Lilian," he told her with pink cheeks.

Lilian Longbottom was Neville's daughter and thankfully did not take his forgetful traits but his braver, kinder ones. She was always fascinated with how their children reacted, knowing very well her fond memories of Hogwarts and not knowing how they would all end up.

"Dad, tell mum what you just told us!" Rose exclaimed with a giggle.

Remus nodded and smiled. "Well I figured we could send the little ones to Uncle Harry's for the night!" Remus finished and the kids ran to him with a big hug.

"I cannot wait to see Lily!" Rose remarked and bustled off, not before hugging all of her parents.

James sighed. "I suppose Severus can teach me more about chess." He followed his sister up the stairs to pack.

Teddy patted Hermione on the shoulder. "I am going to unpack, I love you." He told her and kissed her cheek before grabbing his trunk and heading up the stairs.

Both of her husbands grinned at her, she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at them both. "I smell a secret."

They kissed her, first Remus, who was strong and passion. Following Sirius who gave her a sweet and wet one. "We have a lot of planning to do after all." Sirius said, grinning wolfishly.

"I mean it is quite an adjustment, probably end up having to clear out Sirius' old room." Remus whispered thoughtfully and she really was growing annoyed.

"What is going on?" She snipped and they chuckled.

"Darling, have you noticed anything lately?" Sirius asked her through a chuckled.

She thought about it and shook her head trying to figure out what they were going on about. Her husbands rarely acted suspicious these days due to their busy days with the children. They all took turns with the housework, cooking and lessons for the children. It was nice and while the children were just babies they had found a system that works for their house.

"Out with it both of you or I will hex your pants to make you dance around like leprechauns." She spat testily and they laughed.

At the same time, both gentlemen ran a hand each over her stomach. "Love, you are giving us another gift." Remus whispered and Hermione thought she was going to faint.

They sat her down and she smiled, shaking her head. "I never thought I would be happy. I never hoped to even have children ever. You both come into my life and bring everything worth living for. I mean weren't they sure I couldn't have anymore?" She asked them, still shocked.

Sirius shrugged. "Well stranger things have happened. You fell in love with a pair of marauders after all."

She laughed and nodded. "I suppose stranger things have happened then."

XXX

Their lives never went down in history books after the second war. They never did anything remarkable or life changing for the world. Hermione ended up not working at Hogwarts until well after her children were old enough to go. Sirius, Remus and Hermione ended up having another little girl, Annabelle, who looked exactly like Hermione.

They had grandchildren before Sirius and Remus ever passed on. A total of 12 grandchildren to be exact. Hermione lived only a handful of years after her husbands passed. She was the strongest witch either marauder knew and the only one to complete them fully. Hermione Lupin-Black was the matriarch of a strong house and her children and grandchildren loved her fully. But no one would ever love Hermione as much as her werewolf and animagus did the rest of the days they lived; true to their promise, Hermione was the true love of both their lives.


End file.
